Long Way Down
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: Spoilers for Fast 6: Dom will discover its a long way down from heaven and that Letty isn't dead. Includes flashbacks on what I think their childhood was like, how they met, how they get together and their intimate bond as man and woman
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So in trying to FINALLY finish up the last chapter and complete this story, I have been trying to NOT go back and rewrite/re-edit this. The first few chapters really bug me so I started against my better judgment and I'm sure, to everyone's chagrin. Here's an edited version of chapter 1!

_**Synopsis: Spoilers for Fast Five and My thoughts on what may be to come for Fast 6…**_

_**Dom gets the news that he may be complete again, Brian and Roman are along for the ride, and old ghost and debts are now up to be settled. What happens when everyone's past comes back with a vengeance when they all think they are scott free living the good life?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Tonight, Dom felt all of the walls he'd built around his heart crumble and for the first time in two years, he felt it beating wilding in his chest.

The sky was dark and quiet and nights like these where the waves were exceptionally loud and the air smelled sweet, Dom felt smothered in her. Elena was inside sleeping, and she'd learned to let Dom have these moments, because when he went to this place, it was a place that no one except Letty and he belonged.

He clenched his fists, trying not to hate himself for not saving her, for not being the man she wanted him to be.

He couldn't stand to lose her so he'd left her.

Like a fool, he'd lost her anyway.

He sat digesting the words from a phone call from Roman that he'd taken where he explained that a situation started years ago with Brian was never resolved.

That was only part of the call.

He'd explained that a man that Dom had never met had a message for him; a picture of a ghost, tied to a chair.

Her eyes as defiant as ever, her brow feline, mouth snarled, and body language completely defensive.

To anyone else, she looked unfazed and stoic.

Dom knew better. She was scared. He could tell because he knew _her_.

He knew everything about her.

It's wasn't his intention to be a hero or to save the day or to earn any honorable mentions but he knew he was going to see her again and there was nothing that would deter him from having his arms around her.

He'd obliterate anything and anyone in his path.

And after he got her in his arms, he knew he was going to love her, because he'd been a broken man since she had been gone.

Elena

That was another subject all together. He loved her and cared about her but Letty was his everything. There was no way he'd be able to sacrifice Letty knowing he was hers 100% in order to spare Elena's feelings. He didn't know how he'd break her in two only to have Letty put his halves back together again.

He continued sitting on the beach waiting for the nerve to leave the sweet woman inside, and couldn't help but to be anxious to lay eyes on Letty in the flesh. He was prepared to risk everything for her. He was comfortable with dying a hundred deaths to make sure she was safe.

He looked at his phone as he received a text from Brian that the old team was ready and looked back at the place he'd called home and got up without a backwards glance, walking determined to his car.

* * *

><p><em>Letty Flashback<em>

_Letty lay in bed, taking ragged breaths as her eyes continued to glance around the sterile room._

_She was disoriented and confused and her body felt stiff and full of aching pains._

_At the comprehension of pain, her hands flew to her stomach, and then to her chest and neck._

_Tears welled in her eyes as she tried to focus, biting back fear as she tried to regain her bearings._

"_Ms Ortiz. I see you're awake." A man in a white coat said, walking into her room and removing his stethoscope from around his neck._

_"Where am I?" She gasped, her own voice sounding foreign to her ears._

"_Where you are isn't so important, but you are in a medical facility. You've been in our care for 5 and a half months. When you came to us, you had severe injuries. Broken bones, a single gunshot wound, …"_

_Letty squeezed her eyes closed and then snapped them back open._

"_What about…"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>She shook herself from the memory and realized these thoughts weren't helping her.<p>

If it hadn't have been for Agent Marquez, then she would never had had the opportunity to get into this mess, and furthermore if Dominic hadn't been such a coward, then they'd be together right now.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Letty sat in her room, alone in thought, anticipating what was to come next. She stared out of a window into the yard below, wondering how she would free herself and make her way in the world._

_She turned at the sound of her door opening and became defensive when she took in the shiny suit and blank expression marring the man's face._

"_Hello Leticia. My name is Andres Marquez."_

"_So. Unless you're here to break me out of this jail, you can leave." She bit, turning back to the window._

_She had to admit, it was nice to talk to someone who was not in a white coat. Where she was there were no other patients and the limited staff were under strict orders to not speak to her unless cleared to and to keep all forms of media and communication away from her._

"_Leticia Ortiz no longer exists." He began and the words cracked through Letty's mind as her world shattered._

"_What? What do you mean?" She asked, turning her attention back to him._

"_Leticia Ortiz was murdered in her car out on a county road when a man, Fenix, forced her car to flip when he T-boned her. Then, to finish the job, he walked up and shot her point blank as she tried to crawl out of the burning vehicle._

_She was buried, empty casket of course, by her boyfriend's sister, Mia Toretto while the eldest Toretto almost got himself killed avenging her death."_

"_Empty casket? My family thinks I'm dead?" She gasped, her hands beginning to shake as he explained her circumstance._

"_Yes, Leticia. Dominic thinks you're dead. Mia thinks you're dead. They all think you're dead. You've got no one."_

"_I don't believe you." She hissed, standing on shaky legs as her fists clenched at her side._

"_Doesn't matter. What does is that you accept my offer and we hand you Toretto's walking papers."_

"_What makes you think his freedom is still legal tender with me or that you have a chance at bringing him in if I refuse?"_

"_Because I know where he's hiding and I know your secret. You don't want to know how this turns out if you refuse me."_

_End FB_

* * *

><p><em>Letty POV<em>

And that is how I ended up in this mess, tied up in a warehouse, wondering how I was gonna get myself out of this.

I could hear the moving of metal and chains from the position they held me in and could make out the light peering in through the entrance before quickly disappearing as footsteps neared.

"Well Leticia, so glad you could join us. Looks like you are of some value to me currently, so we'll keep you alive for the time being." Verone said to me, walking into the warehouse dressed like a hero out of Miami Vice.

This should be interesting.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I knew it'd been almost two years since Dom had left me on that island to start over, but I'm pretty sure before then, I had never come up against a 'Verone' during our life together. " What could you possibly want me for? What's the connection?"

"You even ask questions like the FED's now. Here it is for you; it's about what he has and who's with him." He offered, enjoying the look of confusion on my face.

"Him? I don't understand how you think holding me in an empty warehouse in Berlin is going to help you get whatever it is you want from someone I know. I'm dead to everyone who would care."

I was telling myself that this insane man was not tied to my lover.

"_Used_ to be dead." He smirked.

My eyes almost bulged.

My cover was blown when someone in Verone's operation bugged my car before a meeting with Marquez, but now they were disrupting lives of people that I loved with news they weren't prepared to hear.

"Right about now, Dominic Toretto has been notified that you're of the living and I assume he is organizing with a Brian O'Conner to concoct a plan to find and save you."

"What did you do?" I yelled, straining against my chains. If I were lose, he'd be on the ground.

He chuckled then.

This entire mission was falling to fucking pieces before my eyes and I was in a panic.

"Nothing, but a simple photograph and instructions that I would disclose your whereabouts at a later date. I'm sure he's all kinds of crazy in the head right about now." He gloated, "Never mind that. The money is what we're playing for this go around." He replied, walking over and testing my restraints.

My mind was spinning. He couldn't find out this way. He would be completely blind-sided. His vulnerability alone made him reckless. He would undoubtedly do something dangerous and completely epic to try to get to me.

I was so busy trying to manage my thoughts, I didn't realize that he'd walked behind me.

It happened so fast I didn't see it quickly enough to struggle. A needle prick in my arm and within moments I was out like a light.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC... So hopefully this version is better...I promise Ch 25 is coming...I'm currently working on it and brainstorming how I want it to end for you guys...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Greetings! Thanks for all the love and suggestions. To be honest with you, the word doc that I'm typing this in is losing some of the format when I upload. Learning how to use this "new document manager" (again, haven't uploaded in like 4-6 years). I agree with most of you about the Elena thing. We def haven't ended things with her and Dom there(Hint!) I'm inspired, please keep critiquing, and here's another installment to hold you over.**

**Letty POV**

I dreamt of the distant past. I had been 12 when I moved to the same neighborhood as the Toretto's. I was a bit of a tomboy, in cargo shorts and t-shirts, and kept my head inside of Motor Trend Magazine. I had never taken a keen interest in boys, but figured when I did, I'd approach the situation like I did everything else; head on. I was pretty manish as a kid, lots of fights, mostly with boys, with lots of left hooks.

My dad, who became the hero of _el barrio,_ was an up and coming boxer in the Bronx prior to my mother and I moving to California. So needless to say, I could throw a hook that could take your head off.

The Toretto's lived three houses down from my mother's, and Mia and I, though opposites, quickly became inseparable. Probably had a lot to do with how sweet she was, her father Anthony and his car shop, and who can deny the instant connection with Dominic. As a 12 year old, I was too young to understand that he and I were like two betrothed kids, promised to one another. I knew he was handsome, but I didn't understand why I felt so comfortable with him, and how he became my best friend and keeper of all my secrets.

Around the same time Dom started realizing what his penis was for, I began getting into more and more trouble, and saw less and less of him. He was three years my senior, and when I was 14, things changed dramatically. I had a run in with this punk around the corner who thought just because I was a girl; he could talk to me the way he wanted. I hit the kid so hard, I knocked his tooth out. Interestingly, instead of cowering, the kid, staggered angrily, and came back with a hit that knocked me on the ground and blackened my eye. I was a tough kid, but that shit hurt, and all I remember when I got up were the screams of agony that kid made as Dominic, whom had been across the street on his porch watching the entire altercation, stomped the kid until his ribs caved.

No one ever harassed me in our neighborhood ever again, and I stopped fighting.

When my mother found out, she made a phone call and shipped me to my aunts in Miami. I didn't return until I was 18 and out of high school.

**Dom POV**

I was 21 when I knew I was in love with her. It was like that shit they say about 'hit with bricks', 'heaven opening', 'angle's singing' and all of that. I got out of Lompoc and resumed the duty of taking care of the house and business my father had built and began putting my life back together. I remember being underneath a '72 Impala when I heard a, "Should have known you'd end up on your back, one way or another, Dom."

I slid from underneath the car, my coveralls filthy, and covered in grime and all I saw were long tan legs. I sat up, and couldn't believe my eyes. She was beautiful, and mature-looking. I couldn't believe the tomboy had grown boobs!

"Letty?' I asked.

"Who were you expecting? Lisa Lisa and the Cult Jam?" she teased as I got up, grinning like a fool.

"She would have been nice too, but I can't believe what I'm seeing. I'd hug you but I'm filth-" and before I could finish, she launched into my arms, laughing and squeezing me.

"It's really good to see you, Dom. It's been a long time."

"You too Lett. So, skirts?" I teased.

"Yea, skirts." She grinned, "Don't worry, I can still throw a mean left hook." And I laughed. "And by the way, the owner of the old school? Tell him to consider adding a lower billet grill; it'll make the car look like it's talking while it's cruising down the street." She winked, walking with me to see Vince.

It took us two weeks to start making out, a month and 3 days to make her agree to date me, and a split second to need her more than life.

"What are you thinking about?" Brian asked as I sat in a hotel room with him and Roman. I just looked at him and sighed.

"What do we know?" I asked guarded.

"Well, Verone is a complete maniac. I don't want to alarm you, dawg, but if he really has your girl like he says he does, she's in major trouble." Roman offered. I swallowed the information down like a bitter pill and nodded. I had never dreamed that this could become a reality. A chance to save her again, but through an impossible mission? In my head, I couldn't figure out a way to save her life, without sacrificing all of ours and the lives we were all building for ourselves. I would give my life in an instant, but I couldn't take Brian from Mia and the baby, or anyone else.

"So this Verone, what do you think he wants?" I probed, still irritated that this guy was a product of Brian and Roman's past.

"Honestly, I don't know. Revenge?" Roman guessed.

"Whatever it is, it's keeping Letty alive. We need to figure it out so that we can make sure she stays that way. And when I find this, Verone, I'm going to end him." I swore.

**Letty POV**

I woke up with a killer headache and immediately wished I could take my bra off. The wire had dug into my skin and I couldn't adjust it because I was still tied up. I had been moved while unconscious to a lavish room, laying on a bed and the change in scenery did nothing to calm me. I struggled to sit up, and wished I hadn't, because my head began pounding like an 808 drum.

I could remember the last time I lay in a bed this comfortable. It had been in the Dominican Republic, with Dom. We had a small villa on the beach, secluded, by our lagoon. The down mattress topper and memory foam I had begged Dom for, he appreciated more than me. I loved being in bed with Dom. The sex was explosive to say the least, but the intimacy and vulnerability of laying with him and just _being _was euphoric for me. We made all of our life plans in bed, talked through all of our fears in bed, and even talked cars in bed. My favorite thing to do when he got home and fell onto the bed was to remove his shoes and shirt, straddle him and massage his hands while he told me about his day. My Dom was a giver, which would undoubtedly surprise pretty much everyone who knew him. He's by far the best foot rubber and back massager I know. His pillow talk and arms were like the Psalms in the Bible; pure poetry. There's nobody in eternity that connect like we do.

All of a sudden, my heart began to ache. The fact that he knew I was alive in these circumstances destroyed me. I willed God to calm his spirit, because the Dom I knew was going to get himself killed.

I scanned the room, looking for any clues about my whereabouts. The windows were sealed, and no light came through, so I couldn't tell whether it was day or night.

Great!

Just then, the door swung open and a chubby man walked in, grunting. He reached around and undid my chains so that I could untie myself. By the time the chains were off, I was thinking this guy wasn't so smart. I tried immediately jumping from the bed, and while my mind said 'swing', my arm said "yea right" and I realized that whatever they had given me had not worn off. He simply laughed at me, and pushed me forcefully back to the bed and turned and left, locking what sounded like a million locks after me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, ok let's try this again! I will label point of views and anything that's memory (not present) we'll see if italics can help separate that out. Sorry I mysteriously think all of you can follow my train of thought and when voices/times/tones switch…I assume you guys know to change modes! HA! This is what happens when u write for years and it never sees the light of day. I'm rusty, but trying to make a comeback!**

**That said, I really appreciate the pointers, encouragement and willingness you all show to keep hanging in there with me. The more I write, I keep wondering to myself "Where in the hell are you going with this?" Truth is, I have no clue, its taking on a mind of its own! Hope you enjoy the ride!**

**BTW: This story is coming pretty quick! Hope I don't run out of steam!**

Chapter 3

**Dom POV**

I left Roman's hotel close to sun up and by the time I got home, Elena was sitting on the front porch, stone-faced. I took a seat next to her realizing that I didn't quite know what to do or say. So I allowed her to lead.

"When you didn't come in, I didn't know what happened to you. I didn't know if someone had hurt you, if you left me here, if you couldn't take the pain and ended it all? I just didn't know." She sighed, releasing a breath of frustration and relief.

"I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind." I said honestly, knowing that she would understand.

"Talk to me, then Dom. Let me know what's going on in there, so we can work through it together like always." She assured, rubbing my hand and turning to me. She was so different than Letty. With Elena, I was handled gently and empathetically. With Letty it was passionately and forcefully. The only thing it usually took was a look, and my entire insides would pour out like morning coffee with Letty. With Elena, it was almost like pulling teeth.

I looked at her then, and I had to be honest.

"You can't help me through this." She looked accepting, because she didn't understand where this was going. For her, this was our next wall in our relationship. The next obstacle to bring us closer. For me, it signified the unraveling of a bond.

"I got some information tonight, from a solid source, that Leticia may still be alive and held against her will." That was the first time I had said her name out loud to Elena in almost a year. She immediately looked horrified, and the look was quickly replaced with disbelief. As the thought set in, she gently patted the back of my hand and tilted her head up in pride. We sat that way for some long minutes until she spoke.

"You know Dom, life isn't always fair. For me to lose two great loves in a lifetime is almost unimaginative, and borders on unbearable to fathom. But I would carry this one hundred times over to spare you and anyone else who understands what I have lost the same pain if I could. Part of me wishes I could be selfish and say I want to fight for you," she drifted, a single tear rolling down her cheek, "But I don't wish this on anyone, and certainly not your Letty. You have to promise, Dom. Please promise to make things right with her."

I hadn't noticed my eyes water, but I fought back the emotion to prevent them from spilling over.

"I promise and thank you, Elena. I just don't know what to do with all this, but you know what she is for me. I'm sorry."

She got up, after leaning over and kissing me gently on the forehead, disappearing into the house. I sat for a few moments, and watched the sun rise, deep in thought. My phone rang, with Brian on the other line.

"Dom, we've been contacted, and you're not going to like this."

**Letty's POV**

I was dreaming again.

This time, it was about the first fight we'd had. To say it'd been volatile, would have been putting it mildly.

_I'd walked into the shop, after ditching Mia at the mall. 'Girls day out" my ass. I wasn't getting my nails done, I wasn't going make up shopping and I damn sure wasn't prancing in those girly stores all day. I left her in Victoria's Secret when she picked up a bubble gum teddy with fur and lace and suggested I play dress up for Dom. I rolled my eyes and walked out, letting her know I was done. I did however invest in a pair of sick driving gloves, with the fingers cut out. _

_When I walked into the shop, all talk suddenly ceased and Leon stared at me, as though he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar._

"_What?" I asked, almost defensively. He said nothing, but Vince interrupted._

"_Hey Let? I thought you and Mia were doin' a girly thing today?" he questioned._

"_We were, but you know me and Mia. I can't walk too long in her world." I explained. I looked around taking roll. _

_Vince? Check. Leon? Check. Jesse? Check? Louie, the new guy? Check. Dom? Missing._

"_Where's Dom?" I asked, this entire situation getting uncomfortable by the second._

"_Oh, he went out to grab lunch. He'll be back in a sec." Vince interjected._

"_You're fucking lying. His car's outside." I yelled, pushing past them to the back office. I could hear the sound of a girl giggling, and the low purr of Dom's voice, as he undoubtedly whispered playfully into the skanks ear. I didn't realize Vince on my heels or knock as I burst my way in._

_My eyes bulged in disbelief. There was some skinny, blond, fake-breasted lady, kneeling in front of Dom with more than a mouth full of what belonged to me. At their surprise, the girl almost choked, which I'm sure made Dom harder._

"_I fuckin' knew you'd do this to me. I should have listened to what everyone warned me about." I hollered, and turned to the skank, now collecting her things in the corner._

"_Get out! And if I ever see you in the streets, I'll beat the breaks off you, slut!" She hurriedly ran past me, dropping a tube of hot pink lipstick on the floor. I turned back to Dom, who had stuffed himself into his pants and was standing, trying to zip himself up._

"_Lett, I'm sorry. Just let me explain." He started, and I heard Vince scoff. I looked at him, tears rolling down my face and responded with, "Papa, you're not nearly as sorry as you're going to be. Bet your cheatin' ass on that!"_

_He stood in the office, stunned as I walked out quickly, brushing past Vince, and now Leon who was peeking through the hallway, observing the fight._

_I picked up a long steel socket wrench as I went, stopping in front of Dom's newly swooped 1978 Chevy Monte Carlo. He had installed a new dash kit, completely replaced the engine and restored the body. _

_I swung hard, busting out the window, glass cutting into the flesh of my wrist, but I didn't feel it. I kept swinging, glass and dents left in my wake. I swung until I felt myself being lifted in the air, against his chest, but not before I swung one last time, catching him in the ribs._

_He grunted, as he held me, and I remember him yelling for everyone to get out._

_His wife beater, now covered in blood from my wrist, blurred my vision. I was a fucking idiot to think this ass could really care for me. I broke from his hold, almost dazed._

"_Letty, look at what you did to my fucking car!" He sighed, running his hands over his bald head. I guess he noticed the blood then, because he looked to me, horrified, and reached out worriedly, but I wouldn't let him touch me."_

"_Letty, fuckin stop. You're hurt." He chided._

"_I'm more than hurt, Dom." I said, backing out of the garage, and stumbling into my car._

_My eyes were so puffy from crying I didn't know where I was going. I missed my exit on the freeway, so I just kept driving._

_I ended up parked at the coast, on a beach alone that night. Part of me was ashamed at my behavior, the other part of me too embarrassed that I had been played. I had ignored all 23 of Dom's calls to my phone and all of Mia's as well. I just needed to think without the pressure or the demands from anyone else. _

_I was in love with him. That was for sure. I didn't think anyone else could be this intense for me. We were new to this, and I knew the challenges of dating Dom before we got into this. I realized then that I wouldn't let him go. However, shit was gonna be a lot different when I got back to the house. _

_The following evening when I got home, I noticed first that the tv had a hole the size of Dom's shoe in it, and no one appeared to be home. I trudged up the stairs to the room I shared with Dom and was surprised when I found him laying on top of the bed, my favorite Led Zepplin sleeping tee in his clutches._

"_Where have you been?" He asked, staring at me evenly. I didn't answer him at first. I simply closed the bedroom door and leaned against it, and stared at him pensively._

"_What makes you think you have a right to ask that?" I asked, and his entire demeanor changed._

"_What? You drive off, hurt after World War fuckin Three in the shop, and you don't return any of my calls or Mia's. We thought something happened to you, Letty. Mia, Vince and Leon are out checking every hospital in the county for you." He yelled, now standing._

_I will admit, I felt like an ass for that. I should have returned my best friends call, to at least let her know I was ok. I wasn't telling this cheater that, however._

"_I'll have a conversation with them about it." I answered, not apologizing for it._

"_And what about me? Do I get a conversation? Do I get to be upset that you ran out like that? Relieved that you're standing hear arguing with me instead of thinking I could be the reason you could be dead, Letty?" He hollered, throwing a bottle that smashed into the wall opposite him._

"_Figured you pick up with the blond bimbo and forget about me, like you did yesterday when you invited her into the shop I share with you and into your pants, which I probably share with, what? How many girls Dom? 2, 6, tons?" I fired back._

"_I'm sorry about that Letty."_

"_Did you have sex with her?" I asked suddenly, needing to know the answer. He didn't hesitate in responding._

"_No, I swear. Since that day we got together, I've never stepped out like that Lett." He confided and I believed him._

"_What, oral doesn't count? I'm supposed to think that oral is ok? Fine Dom, then let me line up some fun of my own and see how you like it." I screamed, fist clenching, violently. He was so quick, I almost didn't see him move._

"_Don't be stupid Letty. Don't even fuckin' talk like that." He growled, pinning me to the wall. I shoved him violently, making him staggar backwards a few steps._

"_Oh, so it's different for you then? You get to do what you like and Little Letty is supposed to turn the other cheek. Guess what, the way it makes you ill to think of me with someone else, it makes me the same way to know that you did that and God only knows what else, to me." I sobbed back, my eyes fiery and sensational. It's almost as though something clicked for him when he looked at me, as though I had confirmed that I loved him, as much as he loved me._

"_The way you feel that possessive and protective instinct and that vulnerability of the thought of someone sharing my body, is the hell I'm living with not being able to trust the man I love with my heart. I can't believe you did that to us, Dom." I finished, wiping my eyes in weariness._

_He looked like a little boy to me then. Like he was lost and wanted desperately to find his way back._

"_So now what? You leaving me Letty?" he asked softly, eyes staring at me, threatening to crumble into non-Dominic emotion if I responded unfavorably._

"_No, but shit is going to be a lot different. You want me back in your life, as your girl, in your bed? You're gonna earn every second of my time and every ounce of my affection back. For starters, you're moving out of this room." I instructed, and he simply nodded and looked at me as I walked out into the hall to call Mia._

When I woke up from my nap, I was startled to see a man in the room, watching me.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Glad you're awake." He smiled. If not for the situation, it may have been considered sincere.

"OK, so I'm awake? What?" I asked, scared of the answer, as I sat up, scurrying back until my back hit the wooden head board. He ignored my question and paced in front of me.

"Let's just say, I hope you had good practice at being dead, because that may come in handy."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok so I've kinda busy this week. My sister is here visiting from college and with work, etc, I wasn't able to finish this. Plus side is that it's a little longer than previous chapters. I'm hoping to have a Dom/ Letty interaction in probably Chapter 6, but we'll see.

I hope you all enjoy, and please, excuse any reference to cars, etc that may not make sense. I'm not a auto-head, and to be frank (or Mary), not really concerned with being politically correct.

Please review and tell me what you think! I'd love to know what you guys think/want to happen!

Enjoy

Chapter 4

**DOM POV**

I pulled into the private landing strip about a mile from the shop Brian and I owned and the small plane was ready to go. When we came into all that money, we figured it'd be wise to make sure we had our own transportation and since Brian knew how to fly, a small carrier was smart. I parked my car, grabbed my bag and walked up the small steps and saw Roman and Brian. As I took my seat, I waited for them to fill me in.

"He wants money. He knows we did that job in Rio and he wants the money, all of it. Or at least what's left of it. I was able to get a small trace on the phone that the call was made from and I know he's somewhere in Cuba." He began.

I nodded, encouraging him to continue. I could see Brian hesitate. He swallowed, before continuing.

"He said that he had a little investment to assure our cooperation; he would bury Letty in an undisclosed location and if we wanted her coordinates, he wanted his money. We have 24 hours or her air supply runs out." He trailed off.

I looked past him to the wall. This was unreal. My throat constricted and face contorted as I sucked in the truth.

"Do we have any idea what kind of compound he may have, how many people may be guarding her now?"

"Honestly, no. I can tell you, bruh, from prior experience that Verone likes a lot of guns, and a lot of crazy. If he even thinks we're shitin' him, she's dead." Roman interjected, doing his best to be as honest as he could. He had never met Letty, but given the situation, I knew he understood her importance. Without her, I would again, become undone.

"By the sound of all this, I'm gonna assume the reason why we're not all just emptying our pockets is because you don't think he'll make good on his word. So what do you think he's really after?" I wondered aloud, wondering if we'd have an answer in time to work to our advantage. Brian and Roman didn't look at me then. They both diverted their eyes and sat in silence.

I sat back in my chair and allowed myself to drift off in thought.

**Dom Flashback**

_When I walked into the shop two weeks after that fight with Letty, I was more than surprised to find my Monte Carlo had been fixed. I should have expected it, because Mia had confided that Letty felt like a stupid hormonal girl for reacting so unlike herself in the shop that day. Mia also explained to me that she was disappointed in me, but that Letty deserved to be forgiven because when a woman was in love, she was bound to do things she would never do. Still I couldn't help but feel the sting of that day haunt me every time I came into the shop and had to look at the damage. It was a constant reminder of my current situation._

_I knew it bothered her to think that she had taken her anger out that way, and as much as she wanted to hurt me that day, it wasn't her style and she hurt behind it too. Needless to say, after that, Letty had learned that I could push a special button within her, and said button remained closely guarded for the safety of others. She confirmed that next time, she'd simply swing the wrench at me, and leave the innocents out of our drama. That day, I assured I would never put her in that position again._

_The mistakes made early in our relationship were completely done out of ego for me. I had known for a long time who I wanted riding shotgun through life, but I was terrified of what that meant for me. I tried to walk with one foot in my old life, and one in my new life with Letty, and quickly learned within month number two, that shit was not going to work._

_I remember the night I moved back into our room._

_It had been after Race Wars and I had won five grand. Mia was sitting on the hood of her car, counting the cash with Vince guarding her. Letty, in one of those short skirts that drove me crazy, had her hood popped, bent over showing some dude her new chrome fuel injection pump. I tried to ignore the fact that her ass was almost hanging out, but when I caught the gaze of a few punks oogling her, I had had enough. I walked up behind her and, with one arm encircling her waist and pulled her back flush against my chest, whisering, "These boys are pissing me off. Can you ease up on bending over? You're driving me crazy here."_

_We hadn't been at all physical for over a month, and truth be told, I secretly thanked the punks for giving me a reason to possess her publically. Rumors were rampant that another one had bitten the dust with Dom Toretto and since no one had seen Letty and I so much as look at a car at the same time, let alone make our customary public displays of affection, I had no way to prove them wrong. I have to admit, without her claiming me, the hoes at the track were on me like a foot on an accelerator. The old Dom would have had a helleva time trying to keep his ass straight, but the new Dom didn't even see those girls. Every night, all I saw was her. And every night I won, every night I wanted her to come to me, kiss me like she used to, let me raise her into the sky like my prize, like she used to._

_But she never came, and she never watched my races and it wasn't as fun as it used to be. What was the glory, if she couldn't share it._

_So when she smiled at my gesture and responded, "Ok, papa" I was a little shocked. I nodded and released her, noticing the look on a few faces as I did so._

'_I still got it.' I said to myself, a new sense of arrogance and a smirk as I walked to my team._

_When we got home, she was standing in the kitchen doorway._

"_I guess I'll be up soon. Don't hog all the covers." She invited, an eyebrow turned up, that told me she had decided to forfeit this battle. I nodded, smirking, as I jogged up the stairs. One battle in this long war._

"_Guess who's on his way outta the dog house, bitches." I smirked as I passed Vince in the hallway. He chuckled passing me._

"_Bout fuckin time you asshole." Vince replied. "Tired of the living room couch smelling like your feet."_

_**Dom POV**_

And just like that, I was back in this plane with these two men. I turned my attention back to my comrade.

"So I need you guys to be real with me. What exactly went down with this Verone 4 years ago?" I asked Roman.

Brian was now securely in the cockpit navigating us to Cuba. Roman sighed, before launching into a story about undercover operations, a sexy Latina agent, and a double cross.

**Letty POV**

I was escorted out of the room with my hands bound and we walked for what seemed like hours, however I didn't mind so much. I was exhausted from being cooped up in that room and needed some outside time. While walking, I was reminded of my time in the DR with Dom and how we had made love in the wild, on the sand on the beached of the lagoon outside our house on the shores. The feeling of being in such a secluded place was frightening this time around. I wasn't being held here for protection from the law. Hell, I would have called the damn pigs myself if I had a phone at this point. I was being held here as a bargaining chip.

We ended up on the beach, which was almost encircled completely by trees. I noticed a hill where dirt had been dug, which dropped off into a what looked like the a cavern. As we neared, Verone showed his face, gleaming in the sunlight.

" Hello Leticia. Glad you could join us. We decided that you would serve us better here." He gestured with his arms, stretching them out to show the space.

"You're new home for the next 24 hours with be in there." He pointed into the hole, where an open wooden box lay. I became instantly horrified, struggling against my captors.

" Now, now dear, none of that." And as if on cue, I felt a prick in my neck and my muscles weakening. My last thoughts were that I was going to be buried alive, in a box, in the middle of fuckin nowhere and Dom was going to find me like this.

**Elena POV**

I toyed with my phone, wondering if I should interfere in this at all. Dom had left this morning and here I was packing to be gone when he returned, hopefully with his Letty. I placed a letter on the table, waiting for a cab to drive me to the airport, where I would no doubt go back to my life in Rio. I couldn't shake this eerie feeling I got. Something about the impossibility of this seemed so final. My resolve faded. I dialed the number.

"To say I'm surprised to hear from you would be an understatement. Whatever the reason for this call must be life or death. Either way, I have to hear this." the voice on the other end smiled.

" I have a friend that's going to need your help." I sighed, waiting for the inevitable.

"A friend? Hmph, must be some friend to call my team."

" Look can you help me or not?" I snapped, irritated at the fact that I was calling the last person I wanted anything to do with for a favor for a man who had left me.

"Depends on what the rush is. Start talking."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: here is another installment. Sort of filler, and didn't do too much editing. I know we're supposed to tell a story, not just be obsessed with Dom and Letty…right? Right! Well, I will do my best to try to remember to tell the story, and not just get to the Dotty stuff. It's hard, because their relationship is so fun to speculate on! Review and let me know what you think**.

~Chapter 5~

**Letty Flashback**

"_Hold your breath." He instructed lying beside me on the beach. The sun was setting and a light breeze began to pick up wisps of my hair. He tamed them as I listened._

"_Hold it, for as long as you can, and when you can't take it anymore, just when you think you're going to burst, keep holding." And I did as I was instructed. I held my breath, as long as I could, my heart pounding in my chest, and I began to feel light headed. I pushed my lungs as far as I could stand, and then I let go, gasping for air, trying to suck in as much oxygen as I could._

"_That's right," he coached, "let it out. You feel that?" He purred, and I melted. "That's how it feels to love you, Letty. It's like a rush, an "at last" feeling. That's why, even when we're not together, even when we're apart, we always find our way back to each other."_

_My chest was heaving up and down, as I turned my head to look into his eyes. He smirked at me, kissing me quickly on the lips as I started laughing._

"_What book did you read that out of, Casanova?" I teased. He chuckled then, too._

"_No book, just the rush I get because I belong to you."_

"_I love you." I confessed. It was always a joy to see his eyes when I said it to him. "Ride or die."_

"_Ride or die." He confirmed, playing with my hair as I finished catching my breath._

**Monica Fuentes POV**

To say I was annoyed would have been a major understatement. The fact that an undercover assignment had been blown by O'Connor and Pierce was the bain of my professional existence. When O'Connor turned rogue, it was only a matter of time before Verone's lawyer used that to her advantage, and the time spent, and body I had to sacrifice was for nothing. When I learned Hobbs had come up against the rogue agent and his two criminal companions, I knew we both could be advantageous to one another. Still, the file that I landed on his desk that night made me excited thinking of the ways it would give me what I needed; my respect back.

Leticia Ortiz, 29, had been Toretto's woman, almost since the two were kids. The bond between the two was unique, to say the least. In my experience, men who dibbled and dabbled in lives of crime usually fit two categories; either they distrusted women and never let anyone of the opposite sex into their operation, or they kept them around merely for sex and other misogynistic vices. The relationship between these two fit neither of the two common profiles. My informant into the secret lives of those involved with the Toretto's reported essentially what I grouped into 4 facts: 1. Dominic and Leticia were equal in every way that mattered, 2. She was the only person anyone could remember having keys to his car, 3. Their loyalty and protectiveness of the other kept any man or woman from coming between them and lastly 4. The only way I had to draw O'Connor and Pierce out, was to draw Toretto out using his lady love.

It seemed strange to me that someone could love so completely. They seemed to be also kindred in spirit, their relationship not completely built on the normal things that existed between man and woman. It was so much more basic and primal, completely void of the smoke and mirrors most people hid behind. I envied Ortiz for this. She had found what women like me wait a lifetime for and never even know we're missing. Still, it didn't change the fact that I needed O'Connor and Pierce behind bars, so that someone could serve as my scapegoat for this Verone fiasco.

Wait until Hobbs got a load of what a little birdie had just told me.

**Brian POV**

When we landed in Cuba, Tej had already gathered with Tego and Rico, whom were bickering like normal. Everyone straightened up once they saw Dom.

Tego walked over, shook his hand and swore " Vamos a traer la usted. Te lo prometo, hermano."

Dom simply nodded, greeting Tej and Rico as well.

Tej had a network up, showing all activity in and out of the island, as well as all any major players and any large monetary transactions that had taken place over the course of a few weeks. We narrowed it down to Isla de la Juventud an island off the coast of Havana. According to Tej, it was mostly covered in trees, and was secluded enough in some areas to house Verone's whole operation. It felt good that we were getting somewhere. Rico popped the trunk on an old school and revealed some ammunition he had no doubt acquired on the streets of Cuba. Dom stared at the contents and averted his eyes; guns blazing was not his style. Adrenaline, cars and fists were his weapons. Still, for Letty, he would do what remained necessary.

Tej pulled a map from a case and showed us a layout of the land, two large red circles, showing where his best guesses of where we'd find Verone.

I looked at the clock.

14 hours left.

**Letty POV**

As I came to, I remember feeling very uncomfortable. I was very sore, and my hands weren't bound. I kept opening and squinting my eyes, but I couldn't see anything.

Then it all came rushing back to me.

I was buried, in the sand on a secluded beach, left to die in a shallow grave. I began to panic, screaming and straining my arms against the tight confines of my prison. Tears ran down my face, as I screamed for Dom at the top of my lungs, terrified that this would be my demise.

I had to calm down.

I had to try to stay calm to give Dom time to find me. I had to preserve my air and my strength and be strong. I could be strong for Dom. I didn't want him to find me like this, scared and crying and needing him to rescue me, but I did. I cried softly, I just wanted him to hold me, so desperately and never let me go. The thought of dying this way, slowly, and consciously as I suffocated was too much to bear. I wanted to hide inside of Dom, and let him protect me. I had to stay strong, if only for a little longer. I thought back to the first time I slid underneath a car. It was small, confining, and I made myself at home. Dom's vice was soothing as he guided my hands, told me what to look for. I tried to relax, tried to concentrate on what his voice sounded like, how it made me feel and for a small moment, I forgot where I was. I closed my eyes, and I was back in the Toretto Garage, and I was covered in grease and engine fluid. I could just picture his mouth as he spoke to me, his voice low and steady, calm and collected.

I held onto this memory and smiled through my tears. Out of all the times Dom would tease for making him chase me, I was going to sit here and wait for him to catch me. We experienced our love a mile a minute!

'You want me? Come and get me, Papa.'

**Monica POV**

After I filled Hobbs in on the information Elena had confided, Hobbs had his team ready to roll in thirty minutes flat. I barely had enough time to squeeze my ass onto the lift as we took off for the outskirts of Cuba. Hobbs had a contact on the island, and they would greet us there. As I thumbed through the latest file that had landed on my desk regarding Verone, I realized that his last known whereabouts had logged him in Cuba.

'Jesus, this wasn't good.'

There was no way in hell this was all a coincidence. When Elena called me and asked me for help, I knew I'd find O'Connor and Pierce, but the fact that Verone was there was too good to be true. Whatever had these two in Cuba, centered on Ortiz.

Could Verone and Ortiz be tied together somehow?

I sighed. Wait until Hobbs got a load of this shit.

"Hey Luke, I think I just figured this shit out!" I bellowed over the loud chopper, cocking my head to the side as he looked at me sternly for using his first name.

**No POV**

On the island, Dom and his crew suited up, loaded their guns and took a small boat to the island where they knew Verone to be hiding. At first glance, it appeared to be an island landscaped for tourism and resorts. Tej warned not to be deceived. His information didn't disappoint. As they walked further into the interior of the island, the landscaping changed dramatically. Gone were the beautiful hotels and black-sanded beaches. The interior of the island was covered in pine trees and deserted buildings.

Rico stopped everyone as he pointed to a building in the distance where there stood three armed men.

"What do you think?" Dom asked, never taking his eyes off the compound.

"I'd say there are only a few more people inside. They're not expecting any company." Brian answered.

"How much longer do we have?" Tego asked, his English slightly broken.

"Seven hours, if she hasn't panicked too much and depleted her air supply." Tej interjected.

Dom cocked his gun back, suddenly feeling fearless at the thought that Letty was in immediate danger.

"Let's get these busters." Dom instructed, standing to his full height.

Before he could advance towards the door, the loud cutting of chopper blades filled the sky, as the wind rustled the trees.

"I don't think we're alone, boys." Roman concluded, as all hell broke loose around them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I want to keep it real with you guys: this story is becoming harder to write because I am not battle/action saavy, but I'll do my best to make it not suck! I WILL say, I'm motivated! Vin Diesel was quoted somewhere saying that if Fast Five had the best fight scene (Dom and Hobbs) ever in a movie, then the next installment would def have the best sex scene ever! Swoon! ***Scream*** (hope that wasn't spoilers) So, that said, I will keep this one 'a'comin! Lot's of POV, beware! Sorry its short!**

**Chapter 6**

**No POV**

Lines dropped from the sky and it felt like one by one men with big guns descended upon them. Dom immediately knew that they were American. He motioned for his men to hold their fire, as he slipped between trees, disappearing.

"Put your hands up!" they yelled, only firing at the men by the door entrance whom immediately drew their weapons in defiance. As Brian looked around, he realized they were now in the company of past foes. Hobbs stepped forward, motioning his new team to disarm the men and look for Toretto.

"What is this about?" Brian asked, tempted by the myriad of possible answers, feigning ignorance.

"You know why we're here. Told you you'd be seeing me again. Where is he?" Hobbs asked, with a little more arrogance than Brian liked.

"Where's who?" He toyed, smirking at the frustration on Hobbs' face. Before Hobbs had a chance to answer, Monica walked forward, and Roman began to laugh.

"Ha, this is rich, bruh! All the way from Miami. What you do, man, forget to tip her?" He asked, laughing, causing Tej to join in. Monica looked slightly embarrassed at the joke concerning the physical past between her and O'Connor.

"Hello Brian. We know Toretto's here. So you might as well tell us now."

"Look Monica. I know you have your issues with the two of us." He gestured, to himself and Roman. "And any other day, I'd say ok, let's play the game. But today, it's life or death. If we don't find my friend soon, she's dead." He answered honestly, hoping that she would reason with him.

"By her, I'm assuming you mean Ortiz." She confirmed, watching as his eyes grew at her acknowledgement.

"We were made aware of her situation about a month ago, and knew it was only a matter of time before she led us to your crew. I understand you have an agenda, unfortunately, that has nothing to do with mine. I'm placing you under arrest." She advised, moving forward to read him his Miranda Rights.

"Wait! This is my mission, and I didn't say anyone was under arrest." Hobbs interjected, cooly, dismissing her tirade. Monica looked floored. _How dare he undermine her in front of these criminals_? Tego and Rico began to laugh as Tej chimed in, asking "I just want to know, did he smack that ass? Or did he palm that ass? Because baby girl, you definitely got checked!" he chuckled with Roman giving him daps. The fact that they were in the middle of a tropical forest, guns a'blazing and all they could do was dismiss her like she was a two dollar hooker infuriated her. Hobbs, however, ignored her death glares as he continued his orders.

"No one is going anywhere until I get my hands on Toretto, understood? Good! Now fall in line, or stay the fuck outta my way."

**Dom POV**

I snuck away from the ambush just in time to catch a rookie, trying to escape the soirée of men that rained down on Verone's base. It took everything in me not to knock his head off, but I needed him alive and well so that he could answer my questions about Letty's whereabouts. After I threatened him enough, he sang like a fucking bird and it surprised me that a man who was bold enough to hold my woman against her will, had a bunch of fucking pussys working for him. He led me through a throng of trees, to a space in the sand near the beach, and pointed. When I realized that the freshly dug dirt was where she was, I punched the guy in his temple. I couldn't risk letting him go and him tipping someone off. I ran over as fast as I could and began hauling dirt with my hands and arms.

All I remember is the heaviness I felt, and before I knew it, all I could hear were my own screams belting out her name.

**Letty POV**

My breathing was becoming labored, and I began drifting off into darkness. The fact that it would all end this way was disappointing. My arms and legs were completely battered and bruised from my attempts at trying to break through the box I lay inside. I was tired, so tired and sleep felt, naturally, like the inevitable. As I drifted off, I thought, I must be on my way to heaven, because I can hear Dom calling me.

**Roman POV**

As Hobbs' men disarmed us, I was proud that I had managed to kick a hand grenade under the brush by my foot. The weirdness of this situation gave me an eerie feeling I couldn't shake and I was sure that bad boy would come in handy. As the commandos began combing through the trees for Dom, I began to realize that shit wasn't adding up. Why in the hell would Verone leave his only leverage at getting money unattended, in a forest, ran by fucking idiots? The Verone I was accustomed to was much smarter than this. What in the hell were we missing?

**Hobbs POV**

I searched through the wilderness, my mind completely focused on finding Toretto. I was like a man on a rampage, a tunnel vision so fierce that nothing penetrated my mind. That was ,until I heard Toretto's voice cut through the throng of people. A piercing 'Letty', was my battle cry of victory as I ran through the trees towards the noise.

**Dom's POV**

I was so close, I could feel it, so I kept begging her to answer me as I scooped more and more dirt from the burial site. I heard a rustling in the trees but didn't stop my mission. I would handle what was happening around me once I had her in my arms, safe, breathing, alive.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hobbs, as sweaty and wild-looking as ever, but I kept digging, praying that God let her answer me so I would know she was alright. As Hobbs got to me, instead of grabbing me, he dropped down, helping me dig. I looked at him then, gratefully, nodding my head in surrender. If he did me this justice, I'd gladly lay my life down. As the rest of the men came billowing through the trees to the sand, my team helped haul sand, until we hit something hard.

"Letty? Can you hear me? Please answer me." I hollered, but got no response. As we hauled the steal re-enforced coffin from the ground, I thought I was going to die all over again. The last time she had died, I hadn't seen a body, hadn't seen death on her face. My world began to crumble, as Hobbs shot the lock off and the case opened.

**A/N: Couple things: 1) I keep taking things out of this, and putting it into this story. So, I apologize about the wait. 2) I know this leaves you hanging, I actually chopped this chapter in half and decided that I wanted to split the drama. 3) Its taking me a long time to get this out because I sat and watched the First FatF, for a refresh on the original character dynamic, and was blown away by how much the characters have matured. That said, it helped me a lot, and I hope I can write Dom and Letty more true to form now. That said, revising chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the love, excitement and encouragement. You guys really make this fun to write. I keep changing stuff, trying to make it juicier for you guys, and I really hope you're enjoying this. Here in starts the drama! Hang on tight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Dom POV**

The casket opened and my breath caught in the back of my throat. She looked so angelic, like a picture and my face contorted in pain.

"Letty?" I whimpered, the muscles in my jaws rippling as I tried not to assume the worst. I reached inside of the coffin, lifting her into my arms and she felt so light and fragile. The world around me fell away as I cradled her against my chest, chanting her name, and trying to find a pulse.

"God please! Don't do this to me. I can't do this again." I plead, and just as her eyes began to flutter, my name fell softly from her lips.

Before I could rejoice, my world went black.

**Roman's POV**

I watched the scene unfold around me as Dominic lifted Letty from her tomb. It was some cold shit to bury a lady alive, especially one that had nothing to do with me or Brian and the shit that went down with Verone. As he held her to him, I couldn't stop thinking that I had never seen him look so vulnerable, and I damn sure had never hoped that someone were alive so bad.

Just as it looked like Letty may have been coming around, fuckin Hobbs took the butt of his gun to the back of Dom's head , causing the big man to collapse into the sand. One of his goons managed to catch Letty, so that he didn't suffocate her under his weight. Brian immediately tried to come to his rescue, but I stopped him. I flashed him the grenade I had, and he looked at me quizzically. We had to act fast. I tapped Tego on the shoulder and whispered my plan.

**Hobbs POV**

I hit the son of a bitch hard enough to knock him out. When the coffin opened, I could see, physically, why she could have been so important. She was beautiful, to say the least, and by the way he was acting, I knew he loved her with everything he had. Still, as soon as I could tell she was going to make it, he was still my prisoner and I would undoubtedly claim this victory. Well, that was my thought, until someone threw a fucking grenade, and the space around me exploded into dust and screams. When the smoke cleared, I looked around wildly, and realized Toretto was gone.

**NO POV**

Rome threw the grenade and as the commandos were tossed around like rag dolls, Brian, Tej, Tego and Rico rushed forward to drag Dom away before Hobbs got up and realized he was gone. Brian made sure the guys were well on their way back to the boat before he turned to go grab Letty. As he came upon the clearing, he cursed. The men had begun to come around, and most importantly, Hobbs had Letty so tightly held within his grasp that God couldn't have carried her away.

He took one last look and returned into the forest, hopping into the speed boat they road in on, and rode back to the mainland. Brian could feel his insides twisting into knots. He knew Dom could very well murder him for not making sure Letty was safe.

**Dom Flashback**

"_What are you looking at?" I asked Letty as we sat in my dad's garage, going over inventory of the week's shipment of parts. We were the last two people there, the team having left us to close._

"_You." She said plainly, and it annoyed me a little._

"_Ok, looking at me why?" I asked again, putting the clipboard in my hands down on the shelf and crossing my arms across my chest._

"_Wondering when you became a scary cat." She smirked, and my heart melted. She and I had been dancing around the obvious attraction since she had come back from Miami. I sighed then, not budging in my stance._

"_Scary cat? What are you talking about?" I asked, eying her coyly._

"_You like me. You know I like you. So how about I save you and me a lot of restless nights, and let you take me to dinner tomorrow night." She replied bluntly. Inside I was taken aback, however on the outside I was cool and collected. I chuckled arrogantly, and sized her up. My dad would have been so pleased with the woman Letty had become. She was so confident and down to earth; very family oriented and tough. All of the things I knew I needed in a formidable mate. She wasn't afraid to hurt my feelings, and her intentions were never to do so. When she talked, I actually listened and I cared about what she felt was important._

"_You're a little full of yourself, don't you think?" I warned. She stepped up to me, in my personal space, and immediately, it became her space. I felt pleasantly uncomfortable._

"_I think you need to admit you like me, get over yourself and just take me out to dinner." She purred, her eyes starting at my biceps and lingering there before meeting my eyes._

"_Six o'clock sound ok?" I asked, taking her lead._

"_Sounds perfect. And by the way, I'm not like the skanks you hang around. Don't pick me up in the convertible. Pick me up in the charger; you know muscle makes me crazy." And she winked as she walked back to the office to remove her coveralls._

**Dom POV**

I came to remembering the curve of her hip as she slid the coveralls down her body, and if it weren't for the massive headache I had, I might have gotten hard. Memories came rushing back, and I immediately reached out for her and came up empty handed. I noticed Brian sitting in a chair across from me and I was immediately alarmed.

"What happened? Where's Letty?" I demanded, sitting up, and regretting it as my head started pounding, causing me to sink my head into my palm.

"Look Dom. When Hobbs knocked you out, we had to think fast. We created a diversion so we could get you out of there. We couldn't grab Letty." He admitted, finally meeting my eyes, and as if on cue, I stood up, veins in my face and neck bulging.

"What the fuck do you mean you 'couldn't grab Letty'?" I bellowed, my fury washing over me in waves of hot flames.

Brian stood up, backing away.

"You're not exactly light as a fuckin feather. When Hobbs knocked you out, it took almost all of us to carry you. We couldn't risk you getting captured by Hobbs. You would never see the light of day again. Hobbs won't hurt Letty. We at least know she's safe until we get to her." He explained, and deep down, I knew he was right. Still, I had to think. Whenever there had been danger in the past concerning Letty, I had always been calm. I was a simple man; a problem solver. Hysteria usually happened in the gears of my mind, yet my actions were typically keen and precise. It's what made me a bad ass racer, and had helped me evade the law to this point. I had to bring myself back to that place, so that I could think straight, and make the right decision; make sure I didn't fuck this up any more than it already was.

I looked to Brian then, and nodded, trying to keep my bottom lip from trembling.

**Tej POV**

After we got the big man back to the fort, Roman sat me down and went over his fears. I had to admit, I was feeling the same way he was. The Verone we had come up against in Miami wasn't this sloppy.

"I think it's a diversion. If Verone really wants revenge against Brian, this isn't the way to go about it. I don't like where my mind is going with this." He admitted, and I nodded in agreement.

"If he wanted to get back at Brian, Mia would be the way to go." I summed up, watching as Roman nodded his head. Shit! This was about to get really ugly.

Roman pulled his phone out from his back pocket and quickly dialed a number. I looked at him pensively, wondering who he could be calling.

"Hey Han? It's Rome. You still in Berlin?" he began.

**Letty POV**

As I came to on the sand, I realized Dom was nowhere in sight. 'Had I been dreaming?' I wondered as I looked around and realized I at least was amongst Americans. A beautiful woman, stepped forward, smiling at me, and I eyed her threateningly.

"Hello Leticia. My name is Monica Fuentes. I'm a special agent with Federal Bureau in US Customs." She began, and weaved a sordid tale about her affiliation with this Verone, and surprisingly, with Brian and some guy named Roman Pierce. I cut my eyes at her, not saying a word. After she finished, the large man that I saw earlier emerged, looking between the two of us.

"Glad to see you're ok. I'm agent Lucas Hobbs of the Diplomatic Security Service task force with the FBI. We've been looking for your boy toy Toretto now for almost a year." He began and I started laughing. He eyed me with sudden irritation.

"That makes two of us." I interrupted, and he paused coolly. This guy was like GI Joe on steroids. He looked very stern, one-track minded and any other lady probably would have been intimidated. Not me, however. I was in love with the king of masculinity. I actually found him kind of refreshing.

"Not that I want to be with you guys or anything, but since I've been held prisoner for, um, I don't know, like a month or so now, do you think we could continue this after a long shower, and a hot meal?" I asked, my eyebrow raising. I was still a bit disoriented and exhausted. I needed to try to figure out where Dom was. Hobbs nodded, instructing one of the commandos to pick me up. I protested immediately.

"Deja'me!" I spat, snatching myself away from anyone's grasp. I was tired, but not an invalid. I could walk on my own god damn feet. Besides, I had had enough of people forcing me places for a lifetime. As we walked through the trees, back to where a chopper landed, I decided that I needed a car, and I just knew these idiots would be dumb enough to let me get my hands on one.

_**Two Hours Later**_

**Letty POV**

"You remind me of Dom." I snorted, sitting back in my chair, freshly showered and tummy full. It was like looking at two sides of the same coin.

"I find that hard to believe. I'm not a criminal and I'm not a fugitive." He asserted. I cocked my head to the side and sucked my teeth. I grinned then, self-righteous and indignant.

"Big bad Lucas Hobbs, the tough guy. No one can get into that heart accept who? Your dad, who was your hero. You're the best at what you do, and everything you care about you do so with passion. You lead and take care of those who pledge their allegiance to you and your cause, but you're a wall of muscle and resolve. There are only two differences between you and Dominic: a tragic twist of fate and a woman like me who can see straight through the bullshit."

He scoffed at me then, and then stone walled his face. Yea, he didn't plan on my pegging him for all that.

"When's the last time someone took care of you?" I asked, my mind drifting to Dom after he had gotten out of prison. "The last time you let someone love you?" He looked away then, returning to clean his weapon, and I shook my head from the memory.

"Like I said, not so different. So what? Are you just going to hold me here against my will? I'm not a fugitive you know. And even if I were, we're in Cuba. There are no extradition treaties here."

He ignored me, not bothering to acknowledge that I had said anything. After sitting for a few moments, with the only sound in the room being the metal of his gun casing hitting the steal table, he suddenly turned to me.

" You seem nice enough. What's a girl like you doing with someone like him?" he asked, perturbed by our relationship. I really had said something that had gotten to him.

"What makes you think that I'm not just as rotten as you think he is?" I eyed him coyly. He hunched his shoulders in thought.

"So what do you think is going through his mind right about now?" he asked me, almost although he was curious to be inside the mind of a sociopath.

"If you were in his shoes, and you'd thought your woman was dead for the past two or three years; found her alive and only to have her ripped from your arms, how would you feel?" I answered putting the ball back into his court. He sighed, slamming his fist down, seeming at war with himself. After a few moments he turned to me.

"I am going to find him. And when I do, there's nothing you or his family can do to stop me." He threatened, but I knew what this was. He was letting me go. I understood a man like Hobbs. If Dom's father hadn't been killed, and he never would have gone to Lompoc, who's to say he and Hobbs wouldn't have been on the same side of the law. I stood then, in a fresh pair of jeans, my hair, now too long for my liking, still wet and soaking the back of my black tank.

I reached my hand out and waited. He knew what I wanted. He handed me the keys to one of the vehicles outside, and I nodded my gratitude. I guess at the end of the day, Hobbs was a romantic. He was at least sympathetic enough to this situation to realize no matter what his beef with Dom was, no man should have to suffer the way he had about my death. I shrugged off the feeling that there may have been more to it than this. I had to admit, I'd seen the look in his eyes before. Perhaps in another lifetime, Hobbs, but in this one, I belonged to one man. He led me out of the back door and watched me get into a car.

As I started it, I really hope he didn't think I wasn't going to ditch it as soon as I got to town. I was pretty sure it had a tracking device and there was no way I was leading him to my prize.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so I hope you guys aren't too mad at me, but I had to have a Letty /Hobbs interaction. In F5, I thought the dynamic of two strong male characters like Hobbs and Dom would have been interesting with Letty involved, because to me, they were very similar. In my world, Hobbs has a soft spot for her, much like the one Dom does, and I like to think it catches the head strong bull off guard. Any who, the next chapter will be filled with lots more drama, and some questions will be answered.**


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: OK, this one was slightly easier to write. Enjoy_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Han POV**

After I hung up with Roman, I looked back at Giselle who was looking at me quizzically.

"Who was that?" She asked, her foot perched on the edge of the bed as she pulled her boot up to her knee. She was truly gorgeous; prim and proper. Underneath, however, she was deadly and that turned me on.

"Roman." I replied, and she looked intrigued. "Seems we may have another situation to address before we get to Tokyo, my dear." I began, popping a sunflower seed into my mouth. I relayed the current adventure our friends had gotten themselves into, and Roman's theory that Mia may have been in danger.

"So Letty is alive?" she asked, rhetorically, looking away from me and shaking her head. "And this Verone might be on his way to harm Mia. We have to go. We don't have much time. From the story you've told, it sounds like we have a very narrow window to work within. If they are coming from Cuba, we have at least a two hour lead in flight time. Hopefully, they don't know which island in Azores Mia's house is on. We have to move." She advised, turning to throw her passport and money into her bag. I nodded my head in agreement. I reached for my bag, as she reached for her gun, securing it against her thigh. She reached for my hand as I headed towards the door, my last thought being "So long for a vacation."

**Letty POV**

As I rounded 'la calle' in the streets of Havana, I almost shitted my pants when Monica appeared in the back seat of the car. I slammed on the breaks, turning lightening fast and back handed her across the face.

"What the hell, you crazy bitch!" She hollered, completely surprised, holding her cheek.

"What in the hell are you doing in here?" I yelled, annoyed that the woman had hid in the back seat. She put her hands up in surrender.

"Look, Leticia. I want to help. The way I see it, Hobbs and I aren't coming to a consensus on how to make sure we both get what we want. To be honest with you, I could care less about you and Toretto and whatever the hell it is that you two have to resolve." She began, and I nodded for her to continue.

"Do you mind if I climb into the front seat?" she asked, and moved when I gave her the 'ok'.

" I've been trying to get my hands on Verone for the past 5 years. I went undercover, that didn't work, and even tried to let the legal system catch up to him, but he's played even that to his advantage. With the shit that's gone down in Cuba, I have more than enough to nail his ass to a fuckin wall, but I need to find him first."

"And how do you think hanging on my coat tail will help you accomplish this?" I asked.

"You're my star witness. You can ID Verone as the prick who kidnapped you, and tried to kill you. My best guess is that he is somewhere setting a trap for Roman and Brian and I want to be there when they fall into it." She smiled.

"And what about Roman and Brian?" I asked, "Are they part of your big plan to bring down Verone?" I posed, wanting to know just how much she thought I'd agree to. "Brian's a buster, but Dom trusts him. I won't hand him over to you."

"I don't need them anymore. All I need is your testimony, and Verone in custody, and I'll make sure the initial deal you made all those years ago is honored." She summed. I sat back, thinking about her proposal.

"Deal. I want this in writing." I demanded, and she laughed.

"I thought you might say that. I had the papers faxed this morning." She smiled, pulling them out of her briefcase.

"See the resolutions that arise when men let women make the deals and clean up their mistakes?" I sighed out loud as we got out of the car, ditching the tracking device.

"How do you know where to go?" She asked me, and I smiled.

"If I were blind, I would see him." I replied, busting the window out of a beat up truck, hotwiring it, and speeding towards the industrial part of Havana.

**Brian POV**

When Dom and I emerged from his room, the guys were sitting around and all talk ceased when they saw us.

"What is it?" I asked, my head immediately hurting at the possibility that more could be wrong. Roman stood up, arms crossed protectively across his chest.

"I think we have a problem. The more I think about this whole situation, the more I feel like we're being played." He began and I took a second to digest what he was saying. He was right. I knew that there was something off, but I hadn't had much time to think of what it was.

"I keep asking myself, Brian, why Verone would lead us all the way here and make finding Letty so easy. If not for Hobbs' men, it would have been like finding a hundred dollar bill on the ground with no one else around to claim it." He continued. Dom stepped forward then, and I could see the tension on his face. He wanted Roman to get to the point.

"Mia, Brian. I think this whole time, Verone has been trying to get all of us away from Mia." He finally admitted, and my heart began to beat faster in my chest. I kept my eyes glued to him as I picked up the phone and dialed her number. There was no answer. I broke my glare, when I heard a chair crash against a wall. Dom had picked it and hurled it across the room in utter disbelief that he had been so blinded by Letty that he hadn't seen that coming.

Rico stepped forward to try to calm him.

"Chill, hombre. Don't blame yourself. We all thought she was safe. Mia will be ok." He tried to assure, but his face was much like mine, tortured. We were now, quite possibly, in the same boat.

Roman cleared his throat and interrupted.

"I called Han, Brian. He and Giselle are in Berlin. They're closer to Mia than any of us, including Verone. They're on their way now to check on her. I'm sorry, bruh." And his eyes diverted from mine, a look of failure on his face.

Before any of us could comment on Han joining the mix, we heard a loud engine roaring up to the warehouse, and two doors closing. We all drew our weapons, not knowing who to expect. To say I was surprised would have been a fuckin understatement.

**Letty POV**

As we walked into what felt like the trillionth abandoned building in this area, I sighed, hoping that this was the one. I knew Dom and I knew that wherever he was, he needed space, somewhere he could make some noise, and somewhere he could jack a car up, if need be. Monica and I crept into this building and I immediately knew I had found the right one. I could see cars parked, the tires new, and lots of cords running into power outlets. As we rounded the corner, I almost chocked on my gum as I stared down the barrel of 6 guns, all pointed at us.

"Damn, if I'd have known this was the welcome I'd get after rescuing myself, I might have stayed where I was, Papa." I smiled, holding my hands up and wiggling my fingers hello at everyone.

"Letty?" He whispered, dropping his gun and rushing towards me. I stood there, waiting for my man to scoop me up into his big arms. After the hell I had been through, I was gonna make him do the remainder of the work.

He did not disappoint.

My arms wrapped around his neck instinctively as I buried my head in his neck, my legs following my lead, wrapping naturally around his waist. I almost fainted from the feeling of home. I inhaled his scent as he trembled beneath me, and if this weren't Dom, I knew he'd be crying. By the time I looked up from his shoulder, he had me in a room alone, the door closing behind us. He turned, propping my back against it as he attacked my mouth, ravishing me so thoroughly and completely that I forgot to breathe. His hands felt like they were everywhere and anywhere, and I wanted to be inside of his skin. He jerked me from the door and lowered me to a bed and kissed me so sensually, tears sprang from my eyes. He stopped then, pushing my shirt up, and resting his head against my heaving chest, listening to my heartbeat. I began to cry softly, something I rarely did, and hooked my legs around his back as he lay on top of me, moaning in pain? Happiness? Relief? I couldn't tell.

"I love you." I swore, my body shaking under the thick emotion that enraptured us. He didn't talk for a long time, he just held me, making those sounds until his body calmed. He placed a wet kiss to the top of my breast, and rested his ear back over my heart, his hands, caressing and rubbing my sides.

"I just don't want to let you go, Letty." He admitted, finally, and I was surprised.

"What do you mean, 'let me go'?" I asked. He lifted his eyes, red from unshed tears and squeezed me.

"We have to go. We think Verone is going after Mia." He admitted, and I immediately started to struggle underneath him, to let me up.

"Dom, get up! If Mia's in trouble we have to go. He's fucking insane." I yelled, but he didn't budge. I could tell by the expression on his face that my struggles underneath him were having the opposite affect than I had intended. He reached up, kissing me, deeply, his hand squeezing my breast on his way up, and his tongue explored my mouth seductively; hungrily. He pulled away after a few moments and pulled my shirt down, his hands playing my body like a guitar.

"I love you, Letty. More than anything in this world. More than cars, more than my freedom and more than my life. I hope you know I'm not letting you out of my sight for as long as we live." He advised; face serious as he pulled me up, holding me around the waist.

"Yea I figured as much. Not really having a problem with it though." I smiled, then sobered.

"We have a lot to talk about, you and me." I confirmed, grabbing his hand as we walked back out to see what had become of Monica.

**Monica POV**

To say witnessing the reunion of Toretto and Ortiz was intense would have been a drastic understatement. The way he handled her, and the way her body melted into his was epic, and hot to say the least. Once they disappeared from the room, I turned back to see five men looking at me like I was public enemy number one.

"What the hell are you doing here, Monica?" Brian asked, not breaking his glare. The one they called Rico came forward and patted me down, looking for weapons. I looked at Brian, wondering where to start, and I figured from the beginning.

"A file came across my desk a little over a month ago. There was a military convoy in Berlin that had been jacked. The prints lifted were confirmed to be Leticia's. At first I thought it had to be a mistake. Ortiz had been deceased in the system for almost three years. Then I was contacted by an Agent Marquez, from a parallel unit, who informed me that Leticia had agreed to go undercover in a special operation to help us nab Verone. He let me know that he hadn't had any contact with her since she left for Berlin. That's how I came to know that the prints that had been lifted were real." She started. They all watched me, very interested in the tale I was telling.

"A day or so ago, I got another call from my sister in law, needing to help a friend." I paused then, as they all looked at me confused. I sighed and figured I'd go ahead and continue.

"She said he was on his way to an impossible mission, and he was going to get himself killed. She said his name was Dominic Toretto." I finished up.

"Who was it, Monica. Who tipped you off?" Brian asked, arms crossed on his chest.

"A woman named Elena. She was the widow of my brother, Paolo." I answered, and his eyes glowed in recognition. It was obvious he had known her. The other guys looked completely shocked, shaking their heads and giving each other looks.

Brian turned to his team and instructed for everyone to pack up as Dom and Letty walked back into the room. They were holding hands, and the large man looked so much more alive than he had before I had laid eyes on him hours ago.

"What we miss?" Dominic asked, looking at Tego.

"Time to go! The lady says Elena tipped off the Feds." He summed. I could see Dominic harden and Letty looked at him, wondering who this Elena was.

"What do you mean? She would never do that. She's knows how important this is to me." He argued.

"Well I don't believe her intentions were to set you up, Dominic. She called me, because she thought I'd be of some help. I'll explain on the plane." I interjected, trying to pacify him enough to get out of here.

"That's one of the conversations we're going to have to have later. She's right. We need to go take care of Mia." He replied, and she looked at him as though he had grown two heads, but nodded.

"Haven't been dead three years and of course there's a trail of skanks." She sighed as he pulled her with him to his car, where he popped the trunk and threw their bags in.

"I guess this means I get to drive." She more asserted, than asked. He looked at her, smirking , and handed her the keys. It was a long standing struggle for power whenever they were in a car together. Given the circumstances, he was obliged to let her have her way.

"Whatever you want, Letty. Ride or die." He smiled, opening the driver door for her.

"We've had enough of the 'die' part. For now, we'll ride." She smiled, kissing him through the window before he walked around to the passenger side.

I got into the car with Brian and Rome, and we followed Leticia and the rest of their comrades to their private plane, to whatever place they were calling home these days.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, as I grow unfulfilled at Dom and Letty Reunion time from Tashana Ambrosia's ****Ticket to Berlin****, I had to go ahead and mush them together in my story to hold me over! Hope everyone is enjoying, and if you haven't read the above mentioned…check it out. In the next installment we will visit with Han and Giselle, check in on Mia, Elena, Hobbs and of course…Dom and Letty and their airplane talk.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I want to dedicate this chapter to all the wonderful reviewers who make my f'n day every time I get a new comment on this story. You don't even know how good it feels to have others enjoy your work! Also, since I've been at home sick, you guys have been getting chapters pretty quick! Sorry if the next ones aren't out as fast…I'm going back to work tomorrow! Last thing…I've started a sort of ritual of watching clips from past FntF movies before sitting down and writing these chapters… weird, yea?**

**That said, here's our next part…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

**Dom POV**

When we got on the plane, I made sure Letty was securely in my lap, cradled between me and the wall. It was unbelievable having her here with me like this. My hands caressed her scalp, gripping her thick hair as her eyes closed in relaxation.

"I haven't been this relaxed in years." She purred, eyes closing in comfort. I smiled to myself, content to have her to myself.

"Mia's pregnant." I admitted, a grin in my voice. Her eyes shot open then and at first, there was an emotion I couldn't read, which was something that never happened between us, and then one of pure excitement.

"Are you serious? I can't believe little Mia, a mom?" She grinned, looking at me for info on the father.

"The buster." I chuckled, and she laughed loudly, making me join in. "Mia did always have a soft spot for the straight and narrow."

"He's been good to her. He was there when a lot of shit hit the fan. Protected her when I couldn't." I admitted, thankful for the brother I had eventually found in Brian.

"What happened after…" she trailed off, alluding to the events after I thought she was dead. I took a moment to gather my thoughts.

"Shit went bad for me real fast. I became obsessed with revenge. I blamed myself for what happened." I began, and she reached up, caressing my face.

"I infiltrated Braga's organization to get close enough to Phoenix, and then I killed him. That got me caught up with the law, so Brian, Mia, Tego and Rico busted me out. We travelled south until we got to Rio." I continued and she paused.

"That's where I wanted our next adventure to be." She offered, waiting for him to continue.

"Once we got there, we decided to do a job against this corrupt businessman and drug lord, Hernan Reyes. We took him for every penny he had, all the while evading Hobbs and his team." I summed, and she sat up.

"Speaking of Hobbs. He's the one who let me go." She admitted, and I was surprised. "What's his deal?"

"He's a big man with a lot of time on his hands. Feds sent him to Rio to get me." I smirked and she laughed.

"Oh, to get you? And how did that turn out?" She asked, playing with my shirt.

"I'm still free, aren't I?" I replied. She shifted the conversation then.

"When I woke up after the accident, I was alone. I didn't know where I was, but I knew that I was in a lot of pain. I'd broken my pelvis, cracked four ribs, and fractured three vertebrae. After long months of physical therapy, and four surgeries, I was fixed, good as new. That's when I met Agent Marquez. Up until that point, I hadn't been communicated to. The few staff members in the private facility engaged in medical conversation only, and I wasn't allowed access to phones, television, or internet." She explained, and I was transported right back to that pit of guilt that had almost consumed me. I don't think I'd ever forgive myself for not protecting her, properly.

One of the things I loved about being her man, was the fact that she didn't ask or want me to protect her. Letty was her own knight and shining armor. I loved looking out for her behind her back. I loved allowing her to be strong and encouraging her to be her own person.

She squeezed my hand to bring me back.

"So fast forward to recent stuff. I went undercover as a driver for Carter Verone and because I was such an excellent employee," she teased, " I was sent on a special mission last month to Berlin to retrieve a package on board a military truck. After that, someone dimed me out, and my cover was blown. I found myself in Cuba, tied to a chair in a warehouse, and then, here I am with you." She finished.

"Did anyone hurt you, Letty?" I finally asked, not realizing that the question had caused me to hold my breath. She sighed then, avoiding my eyes.

"I got smacked around a bit, but nothing I couldn't handle." She replied, meeting my eyes so I knew it was the truth. I nodded accepting that admission, thankful there was nothing more to it.

"So, when you were in Rio and you took this Reyes for all he was worth. How much was that, exactly?" She asked, curiosity having gotten the best of her.

"One Hundred Million." I answered, watching as her eyes grew, her fist shooting out to punch me in the shoulder. I winced, laughing.

"Shut Up! A hundred million dollars, Dominic?" she yelled, and everyone on the plane broke into laughter.

**Giselle POV**

We landed in Azores and we immediately made our way to the island Mia lived on. I was worried. No one had been able to get a hold of Mia or of Elena since we had spoke to Roman and I don't know what I'd do if we were too late. I tried not to think that way as Han grabbed my hand, kissing my knuckles. The speed boat we were on couldn't get us there fast enough. Dom's house was closest to where we would come in from the dock, so I knew we would check the house, before making our way up the beach to Mia's.

As we neared the house, I knew something was off. Han and I both drew our guns and proceeded quietly around the house, noticing the light in the kitchen was on and the front door open. As we crept inside, the place had been trashed and furniture overturned. As we stepped into the kitchen, I knew we'd have bad news to tell Dom.

Elena was sprawled out on the floor, lying in a pool of her own blood. Han immediately pulled me into his chest, trying to shield me from the scene, but I didn't even flinch at seeing her there.

I had seen lifeless eyes like these before.

I became more concerned about Mia as I swept through the rest of the house with Han, making sure there was no one there and that there was no trace of Mia. As we exited the house, Han pulled his phone out, calling Roman. We needed to get up the beach as soon as possible.

**Roman POV**

The big man finally decided to share and properly introduce his lady love to the rest of us, after they finished batting eyelashes at one another in the corner. I was immediately drawn to Letty. She was very down to earth and _real _and I liked that. As we all filled her in on how we had outsmarted Hobbs in Rio, making off with loads of cash and how her man and Brian had drug a damn vault through downtown Rio, she was laughing so hard I thought her side might burst. After the laugh, however, came a look of longing, as though she was sad she had missed out on the adventure and desperately wanted in. Rico and Tego started in on that Spanish shit and I tuned them out as my phone rang. I stood up, realizing it was Han and motioned for Dom to come with me.

My face fell at his news; Elena had been murdered in their house and they were on their way up the hill to Brian and Mia's. I hung up the phone, letting him know that we'd be landing in roughly thirty minutes. Dom looked at me nervously and I took a deep breath before relaying the message.

"It's not good, bruh. Han and Giselle went by your house on their way to Mia. Elena's dead." I admitted, watching as the different emotions flashed across his face and then he tightened him jaw, looking me in my face.

"And Mia?" He asked, waiting for more bad news.

"We don't know yet. They're on their way to her house now. We'll get these fools, Dom. Believe that." I swore, patting him on the shoulder. I walked past him into the area where my seat was, and let the guys know about Elena. Letty looked very concerned and confused at the same time. I sighed in exhaustion. She damn sure wasn't going to hear the drama from me. I didn't say anything else about Elena, and let them know that they were on their way to see about Mia.

Dom walked into the cockpit where Brian sat with Monica and relayed the news, and Brian's face turned red,his eyes became rimmed with tears. I could see him utter Mia's name, to which Dom shook his head in ignorance, not knowing how his sister's fate. I could tell Dom was trying to calm him, and get him to concentrate on getting us to their home.

This entire situation was a fucking mess.

**Mia POV**

To say I was worried would have been an understatement. I hadn't heard from Brian in almost 24 hours and this 'top secret' mission he had taken my brother on was annoying me. Just because I was pregnant didn't mean I couldn't handle whatever they were up against.

I sighed, lifting the last pillow on the couch looking for my phone. I had no idea where I had placed it.

Elena had left late yesterday evening, saying she and my brother had decided to remain friends, but that was all she was willing to divulge. It didn't make a whole lot of since. They really seemed to have been hitting it off, to me, and I was hopeful that she could be good for him.

I hadn't seen him smile since Letty died, until a month after we got to Azores. It was refreshing to see him getting back to some resemblance of himself.

He was always so serious; guarded.

Gone was the egotistical and attention craving Dom that used to demand eyes at street races back in LA. These days, he was more into people watching; living vicariously through the emotions others felt, except for those rare moments when Elena could get him to live for himself.

Interestingly, I had always known that my brother loved Letty.

It was, however, surprising, even for me, to experience how much.

Early on, they always played this game of power; one of them always having to assert it over the other and that's how it worked. Letty was domineering in her presence alone. She wasn't bubbly or girly and what I think really worked for my brother was that she was always very clear about what she needed from him. If she told him something, she needed him in that moment, because Letty's not the type of woman to whine and sniff your ass unless it's for a reason. They were obvious in their possessiveness of each other, but not to the point of jealousy. It was important to them both for everyone to know who they belong to.

Later in their relationship, they were much more fun with each other. I suppose that's the joy of loving someone for as long as they had. They didn't always deal with each other in terms of power; it slowly became more about submission. Instead of Letty or Dom having to overpower the other to make decisions in their relationship and the other going along with it for sake or arguing, they instead began a dance of 'que sera, sera' , which proved to strengthen their bond.

I learned a lot about how to love, watching those two. And now here I was with my own family; a husband and baby due any week now.

As if on cue, Baby O'Connor kicked me in the bladder. I rubbed my hand over my tummy, sweetly calming the baby, before I heard a knock at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So as I write Chapter 10 and finish outlining the end of this story (not saying 10 is the end, btw), I'm trying to figure out if I want another shock in the Dom/Letty story…or are we just going to do happily ever after, the end!...just me ranting I guess. Until the next time, my loves!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: So this is a tough chapter that I keep scrapping and re-writing. I figured I'd just shorten it, and put this version out. I need to move past it and get on with the tale. I actually wrote an epilogue already, and am thinking of doing some interludes until I can get the next 2 chapters just right. That said, thank you to all my peers and those supporting and continuing to review this.**_

_**Last thing, once again, I'm not knowledgeable about cars/action sequences/stuff like that, so sorry if that stuff sucks. Just pretend! HA! Here we go!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Mia Flashback**

"_Hold it straight. You have to make sure to hold tight. And make sure that you know that 'up' means safety 's on, and 'down' means you're ready to unload." She advised, face stone serious. _

"_I got it, Letty, down means shoot." I sighed, raising my hands up again, aiming at the man on the paper._

"_Make sure you follow through, Mi. When you squeeze the trigger, make sure you anticipate the back-kick. If you don't, shit can go bad really quick. Especially if you're holding something that can take your arm off." She lectured. "Now look at your target, and you squeeze when you're ready."_

_I stood for a few moments, exhaling, and breathing evenly. The air around me calmed and it was almost like a white noise enveloped me. I exhaled, slowly, my finger pulling the trigger and a solid 'Boom' sounded as red flashed before my eyes. _

"_Good one Mia." Letty praised, walking over to the paper to see where I had hit: In the chest, better than my last 20 rounds._

"_So why am I learning to shoot again?" I sighed, reloading my own clip the way she had showed me._

"_Because Mia, I want to make sure that you can handle yourself. Us girls have to look out for each other now." She smiled, but I knew she really meant since my brother had left her and because she was up to something that had her missing from the house through the night. When she had arrived back in the states a month ago, I hadn't expected her. She looked tired, miserable and completely heartbroken. I can recall semblances of those emotions after Brian and I had split that first time after finding out he was a cop. Letty never cried about Dom to me, and when we talked about him, she always spoke as though she knew he was going to come back, and she couldn't wait to make him pay for leaving her in the Dominican Republic. _

_I never told her anything different, although I knew in my heart that Dom would never come back for her; not if he had made the decision to leave her to protect her. I knew that to him, because of all the things he could never offer her, her safety was something he could control, so he would keep his distance. I know she never looked at it that way. How could she? She was in love, completely, unconditionally and unabashedly. _

"_OK, but unless you think someone's going to come blasting down my door, bullets flying everywhere, I don't think this is needed."_

"_Humor me." She replied, dead-panned, as I reassumed my position and began another round of shots._

"_Also Mia, make sure you can always get to your gun. Make sure that should you need her, she's ready and willing to dish out your damage." She nodded, and I shook my head, clenching my teeth as the bullets rang out._

**Mia POV**

The memory of Letty and I at the shooting range that summer made me grateful for the sister I had lost. Hearing the incessant knock, I reached into the drawer on the coffee table and retrieved Trixi, my 40 caliber Glock, and wiped my hands on my floral apron. Brian would probably faint at the idea of me owning a gun.

As I stepped into the foyer, ready to confront my visitor, I was grabbed from behind, my arms kicking and flailing like fish out of water. I was immediately quieted when I saw Giselle shush me with her finger.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered harshly, maneuvering to see Han, crotched down and surveying our surroundings.

"There are men out there, sent to kill you. We have to get out of here." She whispered as I looked at her as though she had grown two heads.

"What in the hell do you…" and I was cut off by Han this time, who looked at me sternly to keep quiet.

He glanced around the corner, realizing that men were now trying to peak through the windows.

"We've been trying to call you." Han offered, grabbing my hand and pulling me back towards the window they had climbed through.

"I lost it." I answered, "Wait, I can't fit my ass through there." I hissed.

"Unless you want a bullet in your ass, I'm sure we can manage." Giselle whispered back, covering Han as he slid through the window first. I went next, sliding heavily into Han's arms, but not without scraping my arm on the window sill. Giselle climbed out after, falling gracefully beside us and I wondered how many windows she had climbed through in her day. As we turned to run up to the street where they parked the car, we heard the force with which my front door was kicked in with and gun shots rang out, as men yelled, probably scouring the rooms for me. I gasped, realizing how close to death I was, and wondered what in the hell Brian and Dom had gotten me into.

As we threw ourselves into an Infinity G35, Han smashed on the gas as Giselle grabbed for his phone, fumbling the device. She pressed 'send' just as we were spotted fleeing and instantly became targets. There were so many shots; it sounded more like the makings of popcorn as we sped away.

"Brian, we got her. No! She's fine, just barely. Ok, we'll meet you at the landing strip." She answered, nodding her head, and then ending the call.

"They just landed. We'll meet them at the air strip." Giselle advised, as Han swerved cutting around a corner, dodging bullets as they chased us through the air.

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on here?" I yelled, irritated at the fact that everyone seemed in on my attempted assassination but me.

"I think it's best if we let Brian and Dom fill you in." Giselle answered, glancing back to make sure we hadn't been followed.

**Letty POV**

When I suggested to Dom that I go with Mia, he immediately refused, and attempted to avert the discussion, end of story. I sighed, knowing that this was going to be a battle. It was a unanimous decision to make sure Mia was safe and as far away from this fiasco as possible, and I wanted desperately to go with her.

"Look, I know that you don't want to be apart. But we need to make sure Mia is protected. I know a place we can go to lay low until you come for us. You know Mia is already scared, Dom. She'll want one of us with her." I pleaded, trying to make him understand that this was a great idea.

"No." he replied evenly, making me fume.

"Look, I'm not asking your permission. Just like you did what you thought was best for me in the DR, I'm doing what I think is best now!" I argued, knowing I was hitting below the belt. I guess we had some issues to work through still. His eyes flashed at me then, and I immediately regretted what I said.

"I'm sorry, Dom. I want to make sure that Mia isn't alone. Make sure that she is safe. Before all this stuff happened, she and I had a real strong bond. We took care of each other." I admitted, trying to make him understand that I wasn't leaving him, per say.

"She doesn't know you're alive, Letty." He admitted, sighing. "Brian didn't tell her what we were doing in case the lead on you was fake or…"He trailed off.

'…Or they weren't able to save me'. I figured. He took my hands in his then.

"Look, I agree that I'd feel a lot better knowing one of us were with her until this is settled, but you're just as much a target as she is." He reasoned, trying to make me understand his side. I, however, had another agenda.

"You not being with me isn't an option." He cemented, and I almost growled at him.

"This is your sister, Dom. She's pregnant and if she can't have you or Brian with her, when she sees me, she's not going to want to not have one of us. I'm going with her, that's final and you're going to be okay with this decision." I asserted, hoping that my false bravado worked. I knew in my heart he had every right to stick to me like glue. He sat for a minute, deep in thought.

"Fine, but I won't compromise with you on this subject again." He huffed, looking at me plainly. I nodded, surrendering the war to him, although he gave me the battle. I couldn't begrudge him his wishes, not when we had both lost so much.

"Any ideas on where would be a safe place?" He asked, starting what I knew would be a long stream of questions.

"Seychelles." I replied, waiting for the next question.

"Who's in Seychelles?" he asked, eyes brows rising in shock. 'Here we go' I thought.

"Leon. He and I ran into each other after you left. I went to Spain to look into some imports for Hector and to check out the racing scene. I was hoping to run into you." I began."Anyway, I found Leon at a street race, and we've never lost touch. He's there now, and he'll make sure we're safe. No one knows he's there." I summed as Dom nodded.

"I need all of the info on this location. Give me the abbreviated version. We're pressed for time." He said a bit aggravated. I leaned over and kissed him squarely on the mouth, licking my lips to remember the taste of him.

After this was all over, and he found out the rest of the story behind Leon being in Seychelles, I could very well end up on the opposite end of his fury.

He reached up, caressing my cheek and I turned to kiss his palm. He grabbed my hand pulling me towards Brian, to relay the plan.

**Brian Pov**

When I got the news from Giselle, I physically sighed in relief. My family was safe. I stood on the asphalt of the strip, the loud sound of the plane engine roaring behind me. Monica was talking loudly with Roman, although I couldn't make out what they were saying. I had asked that the plane be re-fueled as soon as we landed, because I was sticking Mia on it and sending her somewhere safe until all of this was finished. The fact that all of this was coming back to haunt my family was sickening to me. I wanted Verone dead. I looked at Dom, who was standing, talking with Letty, their bodies almost touching and he brought his hand to her cheek, as she turned to kiss his palm. She nodded, as they turned, walking hand and hand towards me.

"Letty and Tej are going to go with Mia. She knows somewhere safe to take her, and he can fly. We'll meet them after this is over." He summed, my eyes darting to his, and I could see the anguish there. I knew it was because he didn't want her out of his sight, let alone back in the world without him. I looked at Letty then, who, smiled small and then leaned her forehead against his bicep, kissing it softly. He turned then, walking with her back onboard the plane, probably to make sure they had everything they needed.

Just as they ducked into the cabin, I saw car lights speeding towards us. My heart immediately soared; it would be seconds until my world lay in my arms again.

**Mia POV**

As the car neared the plane, I could see the guys standing outside and my eyes immediately flew to Brian. He was ok, but looked relieved to see us approach. As soon as the car stopped, I almost pushed Giselle out of the car trying to get to him.

"What in the hell is going on?" I yelled, throwing my arms around his neck. He took a moment to squeeze me, and then kissed me soundly, his hands roaming down to massage my tummy.

"Mia, there's just so much to say. We don't have time. If we don't get to the house, the guys that came for you will be gone and we'll never get them." He sighed. "But I do have news, great news, Mia." He began, but I saw my brother coming off the plane and I immediately wanted to run to him first, to hug him and let him know I was ok. As I pulled away from Brian and started towards him, I was blasted at the sight of Letty; her hair much longer, almost to her waist, and her frame a bit more womanly than I remember. This couldn't be. Letty was dead. I watched them lower her casket into the ground. I watched my brother grieve for her, watched him almost destroy his life to avenge her.

I think I'm screaming and now I think I'm running to her as I shoot past the guys and some beautiful Latin chick. She sees me then, and brushes past Dom as she runs down the steps and we meet in each other's arms as I collapse into a heap of tears and joy.

For a small second, I forget that I was almost toast at the house back there, and I forget that I was angry at her for going undercover and leaving me like everyone else in my life had. I was just happy to have my best friend back. She pulled away from me, her own face wet with tears and she put her hands on my tummy, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey Mia! See the buster finally trapped you, huh?" she laughed and I threw my arms back around her, laughing. I had so many questions and so many thoughts that I didn't know where to begin. She took my hand and we walked like two school girls towards Dom and I launched myself into his arms, smiling happily that he would become whole again. When I let go, he had managed to feel the gun in my back pocket. Pulling it out, he eyed me shocked. Letty broke into a throaty laugh, pointing at me, taunting 'Told you' and I avoided Dom's eyes.

He looked back and forth between the two of us, wondering what secrets we kept, and smiled lovingly.

I would get my old brother back.

He stepped to the side so that we could walk onto the plane, and greeted Brian coming up behind us, shaking his head with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next we get a one on one talk with Letty and Mia, and some action. Review please and everyone have a good weekend!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: So.. I really fought hard with myself about the direction of the story and the under-dog won. When I initially began this, it wasn't going to go this way, but I say, what the hell? We can make more stories with the other ideas, right? Cool! So here is another installment. It focuses almost all on Letty and Mia, and with a glimpse of what's going on back on the island.**_

_**Enjoy…review…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**No POV**

The low hum of the plane did nothing to detour the excitement Mia felt at having her best friend back. She sat, watching as Letty weaved a story of near death, her recovery, and then how she was recruited to go undercover again. The kidnapped and buried alive part was shocking, and she was awed by the strength her friend had shown. Letty would accept none of her compliments, explaining that had she had any choice in her fate, she would have gladly become a housewife, and took care of the men in her life the way Mia had. To Letty, this was strength.

She smiled, averting her eyes to Mia's tummy, and placing a hand on it lovingly.

"So tell me about this Mia. A baby?" she grinned.

"Yea, it's still hard to believe. We were on the run and ended up in Rio where we met up with Dom and Vince." She began and noticed the excited expression cross Letty's face. She quickly regretted it, because she would now have to break Letty's heart and tell her about Vince's demise; something else that she hadn't been able to experience with her family.

"I had to blurt it out to keep Dom from leaving us again." She sighed, watching another emotion cross Letty's face.

"He's so good at that." She replied softly, standing on the plane to pace slowly. "So Vince? I haven't seen old Coyote since the LA run."

Mia swallowed and turned her gaze from Letty, trying to think of a way to deliver the news. She opted for straight, because that's all Letty had ever been with her.

"Vince didn't make it Letty. We lost him in Rio." She spoke and watched the shock cross her face, before her hands came up to cover her ears as her eyes closed.

When Letty didn't say anything, she continued.

"We were apprehended by Hobbs. On our way to board a plane back to the states, we were ambushed. Vince was shot, and this time, the wound was fatal. He died in Dom's arms." She replied, tears welling in her eyes. "He made Dom promise to take care of Nico." She finished.

"Nico?" Letty asked, turning to face her, breath coming in soft heaves as she tried to take all of this in.

"Vince's son. He's adorable." She smiled.

After a few moments, Letty turned away, her hands on her hips.

"This is un-fucking real! Things couldn't get more complicated." Letty sighed, tears building in her brown eyes.

Letty began pacing the room again, trying to think of a way to say what she hadn't. All of a sudden she was worried. She had never once considered  
>how something as big as what she had to say, was going to impact those around her.<p>

Mia was taken aback. Letty was tough as nails, and she was slowing coming unhinged.

"It was really hard on Dom and me, but we dealt, Letty. Is everything ok?" Mia asked cautiously, eyeing her friend with a worried expression.

"No Mia. I don't know how to tell him." She admitted and Mia was confused.

"What are you talking about Letty? What aren't you saying?" she asked.

"Leon!" she replied, trying to pull herself together, the emotions of the past few days finally catching up to her.

"Leon?" She frowned, " You mean, you and Leon?" Mia suggested trying to guess at what had Letty so worked up.

"Yes." She confirmed, then quickly fixed with, "No! Gross. I mean, he's cute, I guess, but no."

Mia sighed, relieved, and happy that another lost member of their crew wouldn't perish, this time, by the hands of her brother.

"Ok, well Leon 'what' then, Letty?"

"Not Leon, Mia. Adriel." She sighed.

"Letty, who the hell is Adriel."

"Adriel is my son." She finally admitted, watching Mia's face, and when her mouth dropped and her eyes bulged, she knew Dom would have a conniption  
>fit.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Monica POV<span>**

To say I was glad this shit was over, would be like calling the Titanic a tug boat. I couldn't wait to get back to Miami, back to my life, and my own goddamn drama.

Being around all of these people was like a soap opera, but to be completely honest, I was a little jealous of the chaotic, dysfunctional family unit they all made.

We were able to secure Verone at the landing strip minutes after the plane carrying the ladies took off for parts unknown. We used Giselle as a decoy, stuffing car rags into her shirt so she looked pregnant, and releasing her hair to fall past her shoulders, like Mia's.

When Verone and his men descended upon the G35 that Mia sped away in, they thought they had caught her before she had a chance to disappear. Giselle shot the man point blank, his blood splattering all over the men behind him, as they opened fire. Brian and Roman came out of nowhere, firing rounds and if it weren't for the element of pure surprise, we may not have come out on top. Verone tried to run, but when he thought he'd made it back to his car, Dom was standing there.

His arms flexed gracefully as he drew back, punching the man so hard in the face I thought his hand would go right through him. It took Brian, Tego and Rico to pull him off, and the blood splattering his fist and shirt were no indication of the bloody mess he had left the man. The authority and vengeance in Dom's voice as he tried to break free, yelling 'no one would ever take them away from him' chilled everyone to the bone as it carried in the wind. Everyone knew that Dom was serious about protecting his sister and Letty with his life.

When Verone saw my face, slapping handcuffs on his wrists, he smiled, and called me a bitch. It didn't faze me, I actually welcomed the insult.

Once in my custody, Han drove me to the public airport to put me on a plane back to the states. I called ahead requesting local authorities assist with escorting us back to the states. They were more than happy to assist us with ridding their beloved country of US filth, and for that insult, I was glad we were American.

So as I sit on the plane with my prisoner, guarded heavily and securely in his handcuffs I wonder how in the hell I'm going to explain his apprehension to my superiors.

* * *

><p><strong>Mia POV<strong>

"What?" I asked, my face completely frozen in shock.

I was not expecting this turn of events. I suddenly felt like my family had auditioned for a director's cut of one of those cheesy tv shows. The level of drama was unparalleled. "Is he Dom's?"

Letty turned swiftly, eyeing me ridiculously. "Like I'd ever let anyone else tie me down. I need you to answer your own question, Mia." She almost growled and I was instantly sorry I'd asked. Of course the baby was Dom's. Letty was loyal, if nothing else.

"I'm sorry. I need you to sit here and tell me the whole story, front to back and don't leave shit out." I insisted, grabbing her by the hand and tugging her down to sit next to me.

She relented, and then she opened up.

"When I was staying with you and working undercover with Brian, I had no idea I was pregnant until a few nights before the last run for Braga. I guess I should have paid more attention to my body, but I was so obsessed with bringing your brother home I didn't notice. So fast forward to my dying and such. I woke up from the coma months later and I was introduced to my son. I wasn't awake for his birth." She confided, and I could hear the guilt in her voice. "For the first month of his life, he didn't have a mother or a father."

"You can't blame yourself for that Letty." I tried to reason, but she brushed it off.

"By the time Agent Marquez propositioned me, I figured the only way I had to get Dom back and keep Adriel safe and hidden from this bullshit was to agree and to do the job and disappear. When I was in Spain that time for Hector, I ran into Leon. Since I couldn't find you, or anyone for that matter, he's the only person from the old crew I'd seen since leaving you. He was the only person I could trust and the only person I knew Dom would have trusted. So he took Adriel and he's been with him and his wife for almost a year now." She filled in, her voice trailing off at the end.

"Have you been in contact?" I asked, suddenly sad that she had to be way from everything she had ever known and everyone she ever loved. At least through the drama, I always had one of them with me.

"Yes. The last time I saw my baby was before my cover was blown. Leon arranged to have him in Berlin the last time I was there. I told him that when this shit was over, I was coming for my son." She swore and I hugged her then.

"So my brother is a father, huh?" I smiled, squeezing her tightly.

"You think he'll be mad?" She asked, the worry making her look younger than she was.

"Oh yea, furious. But not with you. If he was guilty and angst-ridden before, he's gonna turn into Edgar Allen freakin Poe." I laughed, suddenly excited that my family seemed to be growing exponentially. "Tell me about him."

Her face lit up as she launched into mommy mode and it was so weird, yet so natural to see.

"He's beautiful, Mia. He's a lot like his mama. Very territorial and at the same time, loves to be smothered in people he loves. He has the softest hair, Mia, and he's so happy all the time." She smiled, eyes drifting off in an invisible stare.

"Anyway, he's a complete macho man like his dad. He likes to try things on his own and doesn't like anyone's help. That's my heart right there." she summed, and I suddenly couldn't wait to meet him.

As the plane ride continued, Tej remained completely alert and playful, checking in on us and even eavesdropping on our conversation, putting his two cents in. He agreed that although Dom was a hard man, there was nothing that would melt him more at this point in his life than a mini me. The fact that said mini me was a product of his greatest love was going to be the icing on the cake.

About 5 hours into the ride, I began to worry about the fate of those back home and prayed they would get the chance to learn of Letty's news. I also knew that given the circumstances of the danger I had been put in and the way they had buried Letty and left her for dead that it would be very difficult for either Dom or Brian to leave those men breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>No POV<strong>

Adriel Christian Toretto was everything his mother said and more. As the car pulled up to Leon's shoreline property, the little tyke was doing his best to run through the yard, giggling wildly as Leon and his six year old son JJ ran from him. Mia fell in love instantly, noting the locks of floppy brown curls that were so much like Letty's had been when she was younger. As they got out of the car, Letty hollered 'Hello', causing Leon to stop and look. His face lit up dramatically as he realized Letty was back, and that she had company. When his eyes fell upon Mia he was sure of two things: Everything Letty had been trying to resolve was now done, and she had found and reunited with Dom and the family. He called his wife from her place in the garden, to alert her of company, as he jogged towards them, sweeping Letty up into his arms for a much deserved hug. After, he pointed to Mia's stomach, picking her up in a long, tight hug, happy his best friend's sister was safe, and looked happy.

As Tej opened the trunk grabbing the baggage, Leon pointed at him, an eye raised as he eyed Mia's belly.

"Hell naw!" Tej replied, shaking his head dramatically, "I wraps it tight every time." And Mia broke into laughter. "That would be a product of Brian's hard work."

At Brian's name, Leon raised an eyebrow, suddenly realizing they had much to catch up on. As he stuck his hand out in introduction, Letty moved past him and towards the yard, scooping Adriel into her arms and twisting him around in the air.

Mia could hear her teasing him, calling him "Mommy's speed racer" as she nuzzled and kissed him on his chubby cheeks. As small as he was, he still giggled a little, and then pulled back, trying to get away from his mothers smooches. He was just like Letty. She had never been interested in her mother's affection that way. Opting for conversation, rather than hugs; and running from all public displays of affection. It was funny the way life came full circle. She was acting the way her mother had; and Adriel mimicking her adolescent brashness.

Mia walked up to them, staring intently at Adriel as she smiled, introducing herself.

"Hello Adriel. I'm your Aunt Mia." She beamed, smiling brighter when he leaned forward to kiss her, blushing.

"Geez kid, you're growing to be more like your father every day. This one is off limits buddy. She's family." Letty joked, tickling Adriel before settling him on his feet and resuming Leon's earlier activities, chasing him around the yard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK, so some of you probably hate me for taking it here, but I just couldn't resist. Also, sorry I didn't make the Verone part more action-y and instead opted for Monica letting us know what happened through reflection. I'm not good with action scenes and didn't want to come off cheap! Hope you forgive, and enjoy…if you're reading my other fic, The Chokin' Kind….I promise we won't have babies in that one…I know it's getting played out.**

**So…next….we check in with Monica…Hobbs….and Dom's reaction…dun dun dun duuuuuun!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoy this part! We def see Dom with his guard down and what I think would be Dom's reaction if something like this plays out in the next film. I mean think about it…how many reasons are there to keep Letty from revealing she's alive to Dom? A kid, coma, memory loss, eminent danger or she doesn't give a care! Last two don't even seem that plausible! Anyway, my pure speculation….please enjoy and review!**_

Also, I have no idea why the font has been jacked for the last few chapters...in my word doc its not all bold, but when it uploads, it is.. any tips...PM me pls!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Dom POV**

After we made sure Monica was on her way back to the states with that piece of shit, I realized I had lots of things to get settled before I went to Letty. Han and Giselle kept going after dropping her, Tokyo being the next destination for the lovers.

I made arrangements for Elena to be shipped back to Rio and buried next to Paolo. Rico and Tego offered to go back to Rio to assure the details of the service were made, and I would go there after my trip to Seychelles to make sure she was buried in honor and respect.

The houses we inhabited were completely trashed, so we paid some nice ladies in the nearby town to come by and clean for us. We cleaned up the blood on my kitchen floor, so they didn't ask too many questions. When they got to Brian's house, we told them they had been robbed to explain the overturned furniture and bullet holes.

Now, as Brian and I sat on a plane to Seychelles, I was nervous. Now that all the chaos was over, Letty and I had a lot to sort out. I knew we were in for some pain before we would get to where we needed to be, but I was ok with that as long as I had her with me. We could holler, we could scream at each other, hell, she could hit me if she wanted but I would never let her be done with me. We would physically be as permanent as our love.

I stopped my thoughts when I heard Brian's phone ring in the cockpit, and I immediately knew it was Mia. I stood from my seat, and walked over to the co-pilot seat and sat down. He was smiling broadly as he notified Mia that we were safe and on our way. He let her know that Roman was along for this final trip, but everyone else has gone their separate way until the next adventure. When he asked about Letty, his smile faltered as he looked at me, and then he quickly recovered, looking away. They chatted for a few more moments, and he didn't do too much talking before telling Mia he loved her and that we'd be there soon. When he hung up the phone, I eyed him suspiciously, before he opened up.

"They are fine, Dom. Everything is good. Letty can't wait to see you. Mia said she was resting." He summed and I knew there was something he wasn't telling me. I let it go, deciding that I'd find out for myself soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Hobbs POV<br>**

When I realized Monica was missing from our base after I'd let Ortiz go, I was furious. She had double crossed me and when the car I'd given to Ortiz stopped in the outskirts of Havana, I knew she'd been smarter than I thought. She ditched the tracking device and opted for another means of transportation. My guess is that Monica cut her own deal with Ortiz and now, as I waited for the plane carrying her and Verone to land, I tossed ideas of how to handle this in my head.

There was no way I could prove that Monica had worked with Toretto and O'Conner in securing Verone, so trying to have her badge, or charges brought up wasn't going to work. I realized then that the only way Monica could make her charges for Verone stick was if Ortiz agreed to testify. If I could play this cool enough and have enough patients to allow Ortiz back into the states to take the stand, I knew that she would lead me to Toretto.

As the two walked towards me, Monica had a smug grin on her face, and I almost lost it. She had fucked my mission and teamed with the enemy instead of teaming with the law.

I quickly shook my head; hadn't I done the same thing in Rio when I let them go?

"Nice to see you Hobbs. How was the flight back from Cuba?" she asked rhetorically, brushing past me, not waiting for a reply.

I didn't say anything at first. I chose my words carefully, before turning to her and saying, "Good work, Fuentes" and then walked in the opposite direction after her eyebrow arched in surprise.

I was going to play her like a fucking fiddle and we'd see who ended up on top.

* * *

><p><strong>Roman POV<strong>

Seychelles was beautiful. It was warm and cultured and the women were stunning. When we picked up a little rental car after unloading from the plane, I quickly thought back to the hushed conversation that I had with Brian, when the big man fell asleep halfway through the journey.

**Roman Flashback**

"_Rome, Mia called." He began, and I hunched my shoulders._

"_OK, everything's alright, right?"_

_He shook his head slowly, looking to me with wide eyes._

"_Dude, Mia said Letty h__ad a secret. She picked Seychelles because Leon has something that belongs to her." He started._

"_Man, can you get to the point! All this suspense, and talking in codes is on my nerve, bruh." I sighed, looking at him exasperated._

"_A son, fool. Letty had Dom's son. He's been in hiding with Leon almost since he's been born and that fool has no idea." He hurried. My head dropped backwards, eyes to the sky as I moaned._

"_I hella wish I hadn't come on this trip now. Y'all are too dramatic for me. What's next? She really a double agent working for the FEDS? Whoops, that's already been overdone in this crew!" I whispered back harshly._

"_Shut up! There ain't shit we can do now but hope for the best. With all the craziness we've all been through, let's just hope all this doesn't kill the man."_

**Roman POV**

Now that we were on this island, making our way through the city, through a market place and finally into a more rural area that led us to a dead end street, I was sort of curious as to how this mess was going to play out. Leon's property was nice. It overlooked the beach, and was surrounded by lots of exotic trees, flowers and plants. It was damn near hidden away. As we neared the house, and realized we were at our destination, I took a look at Brian before we got out of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Dom POV<strong>

Leon had definitely picked a gorgeous place to raise a family and I knew I owed him so much for being there for Letty. Still, I couldn't help but chuckle as I noticed the tricked out hummer in the garage. I could hear voices, and chatter so I decided to follow it.

I rounded the yard to a beautiful garden and found my sister, Leon, and a woman I assumed to be his wife sitting drinking lemonade. Mia spotted me and her face lit up as she called for Letty.

I heard her, before I saw her, proceeded by a boy about six, who was a spitting image of Leon. Then there she was, holding a smaller child many years younger. I couldn't see his face, because his head was buried in her neck, asleep.

Mia stood as Brian rounded the corner behind me, and Letty turned just as Mia and Brian met in a dramatic hug in front of me.

"Dom!" Leon, greeted, clapping his hands as he stood pushing his seat back ready to walk over and hug me.

His wife stopped him, as my eyes remained trained on Letty, who was suddenly looking very serious and very odd to me. I didn't notice as everyone seemed to disappear, but suddenly Letty was standing in front of me, still holding this kid.

I leaned down to kiss her lightly, and touched the boys hair, and her eyes closed as though I had touched her.

"What? What is it?" I asked, suddenly very uncomfortable.

"I want you to meet Adriel." She began, and I was suddenly very nervous. My mind was trying to compute was she was saying.

"His name, it's Adriel Christian Toretto. He's your son." She finished and my hand dropped to my side as I absorbed what she was telling me.

"My son? What the hell are you talking about?" I ask, then repeated it louder. She sighed tired, readjusting him and handing him to me before I had time to realize what she was doing.

"You know Dom, you're so good at putting cars together, you mean to tell me you never had the egg and sperm talk?" she asked smartly.

Adriel was light as a feather and he fit naturally into my arms, his little head falling onto my chest. I held him tightly, my face contorting in emotion as I instantly bonded with him. It had to be true.

"A son, Letty? I…" I trailed off, looking down at him, in shocked awe as his drool soaked into my shirt.

"Yea, the one thing we did that was perfect." She smiled, rubbing his back as he lay in my arms. She walked over to the table and sat, waiting for me to follow as I lowered myself gently into a chair, wondering if I was holding him too tightly.

"You're fine, Papa. He's not much for lovey-dovey stuff when he's awake. He prefers to run wild. But when he's asleep like this, he's a complete mama's boy. Can't get close enough to you while he's sleep." She smiled and I looked back at her in wonder.

She was a mother.

She'd made me a father.

I had made a baby with her.

And I'd left her alone through pregnancy, and birth, and alone to protect him. I felt overwhelmed. I felt like I was suffocating and most of all I felt the shame at not being the man my father had raised me to be.

My initial instinct was to bolt. I needed to think. I stood suddenly, looking around feral, needing a way out.

My Letty knows me better than I know myself, so she stood with me, backing away with her hands up.

"If you need a few, that's fine. I even understand if you're mad at me. But whatever you do, you're taking him with you. He's going to remind you to stick around."

And with that she walked into the house.

I looked back down at him, his hair like Letty's, his nose like mine and I couldn't wait to meet him. I walked out of the yard and down towards the beach, the heat helping to offset the cool ocean air. I sat in the sand and just held him. I could feel his little heart beat against me, and tears welled in my eyes. He burrowed down into my arms as the wind passed his skin, but he didn't wake.

I couldn't fathom how that woman had done what she had, given all that she had been through. I suddenly knew I owed Leon my life. He had protected my child, kept him safe from harm and helped nurture him while Letty was off risking her life to bring me back to them.

I suddenly felt very small and very embarrassed that she still wanted me.

I thought of my own father, one of the last conversations we had before he'd died. He told me Letty was one of a kind and that no one would ever love me as completely and as unconditionally as her. He said when he saw the way Letty looked at me, he saw my mother. I remember laughing at him then, brushing it off, but now as a grown man I knew what he meant.

I sat on the beach holding my son until the sun set, and then started my walk back to my woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Letty POV<br>**

I lay in bed, concerned that Dom had been gone for hours with our son. I knew it had been a harsh way to drop the news on him, but hell, there was no use in me skirting the issue. I hope I hadn't really caused him to bolt.

I heard my bedroom door open and close softly, and then felt Dom lower himself in bed, facing me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I replied. "Where's Adriel?"

"With Mia and Brian. I told them we need to talk." She nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't know what to say Letty. I want to ask your forgiveness." He began, and for the first time since his mother died, tears fell down his face. " I just feel so ashamed. My father would think me a disappointment."

I leaned over, kissing him tenderly, and wiped the tears from his eyes. I didn't interrupt him.

"I can't believe you went through so much for a man who's unworthy. I don't deserve either of you."

"Don't be silly. We have lots of details to work out, and lots of issues to settle, but never, ever think I'm worth more in this relationship than you. I love you Dom. That shit is forever for me. I can forgive you for leaving, because I know in your heart you thought it was right."

He took a moment to kiss my hands.

"Christian, huh?" He asked, smiling at me as I chuckled, licking my lips.

"Yea, Mr T was like a father to me too. I thought it fitting that our son at least take his middle name."

"What was it like? Being pregnant?" he asked, and I immediately sobered. My eyes stared up at him and then averted to a spot on the sheet.

"I don't remember any of it. I was in a coma after the car wreck and when I woke up almost 6 months later, he was already here."

I watched his eyes drop, and lifted his chin with my fingers.

"Don't, Dom. I have enough guilt about that for the both of us." And he kissed my palm.

He spent a few more hours asking me about Adriel, whom he began calling AC, and I tried my best to give him the details he needed to feel like he was there.

We fell asleep in each other's arms, and somewhere in the middle of the night, Mia must have brought Adriel in to lay with us because I was jerked awake when he became fussy. Dom was alert as he scooped him up before I would rise fully, and stood to shush me, telling me he had him.

I was impressed as he soothed him, his baritone voice calming him back into a slumber. I watched the two of them and fell completely in love with Dom all over again. As I drifted back to sleep, the last picture I saw was Adriel's fuzzy head, asleep on his father's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Dom POV<br>**

The next morning found everyone downstairs waiting for breakfast as Mia and Leon's wife Marie prepared food. We had woken with Adriel early and taken him to the beach to try to get us better acquainted. He was everything Letty told me he would be and more. His deep eyes lit up when he saw my face, as though he knew me. Letty let me know that they made sure to keep lots of pictures of me in his room and all bedtimes stories were centered around Papi Dom.

They were raising him to think of me as a hero and I was honored. I knew that I would be for Adriel what my father had been for me.

My son marched to the beat of his own drum and I recognized so much of me in him. We built sand castles and then knocked them down. I held his hands as I dipped his feet in the cold ocean water and he helped me pick shells for Letty. She sat back on the beach watching us, and when he had tired of playing, I scooped him up and he surprised me with a big wet kiss on my cheek. I looked at my son, this beautiful child who didn't know the demons I fought, didn't know the pain I had caused and didn't know the burdens I carried and realized to him, I was amazing.

I was grateful to Letty again for him, because given what I was feeling regarding the entire situation, I needed to feel like someone's hero. I pulled her up by her hands and kissed her deeply, lacing my free hand through hers.

"Ready to head back?" I asked and she nodded, rubbing Adriel's back.

"You know, you're the only one he allows to hold him. Anyone else and he is fighting to get down so he can run wild. I think he's a daddy's boy." She smiled, walking with him up to the road that led to Leon's.

"Goes both ways. I think I'm in love." I smiled, Adriel's head resting on my shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Hours Later<br>_

**Dom POV  
><strong>

After breakfast was served and everyone was sitting around talking and the kids playing, I pulled Leon to the side to talk. He hugged me full on, happy to finally have time to catch up and talk.

"Man, it's been too long Dom. I can't believe you're here." He smiled, patting me on the shoulder.

"Yea, lots of things have changed and lot's of choices I made turned out to be bad ones. I'm not the same guy that housed everyone in LA." I sighed.

He looked at me, confused, like I was speaking a foreign language.

"What do you mean, man? You'll always be like a big brother to me, Dom. If it weren't for you in LA, I never would have made it out. You single handedly saved my life when I was a teen. Sure we got into some heavy shit back then, but we were all adults Dominic. We made the choice to ride with you because we respected you then, and we respect you now." He pledged, and it made me feel important.

"I owe you my life Leon. I don't know what I can do to ever repay you for being a safe place for Let, and for helping to raise and keep my son safe." I admitted, looking at him as a man.

"You don't owe me a got damn thing, brother. You taught me to take care of family. You taught us all that. As far as I'm concerned, we're square." He answered, and my bottom lip quivered in emotion. I stuck my hand out to shake his in respect, instead , he pulled me into as big a bear hug as he could, patting my back roughly.

"If you ever need anything, Leon, just ask." I added, as he released me, smiling.

"Nah I got everything I need right here. My woman, my kid and my comrades. Life for me is pretty fuckin sweet right now."

"OK, I need one more thing. I need help planning a special night for Letty. We haven't spent any alone time since I found her and with all the people in the house and Adriel, it's not exactly the place for romance." I admitted and he laughed.

"Never stopped the two of you from going at it before." He snorted, and I grinned.

"We're old now." I replied, a similar grin on my own face as I launched into an idea of what I needed for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! The Hobbs…Letty…Dom thing is going to be a blast to write! Can't wait for that to happen….and I haven't decided what way I want Monica to go!**

**Anywho, hope you guys are cool with all the emotion, but I figure they're all grown now, and shit is real! Not to mention, given all the stuff Dom's choices have put Letty through, I'm sure he's no where near the egotistical, macho, arrogant guy he was in the first movies. At least not when it comes to his woman and now his kid!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter is totally rated M. You can skip it if you're not into that sort of thing, and it won't affect the plot! I really hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review. This is almost over…and I guess I'm sort of obligated to write a sequel that'll involve the whole Letty/Hobbs/Monica/Dom trial business. If not, this story will potentially go on forever. So that's how I'm thinking we'll break the plot up! What do you think?**

**Last thing…You all motivate me so much to write so we have stuff to read and enjoy. I hope BJArther is somewhere getting inspired!**

**PS: My Font got screwed again...so sorry..the spacing, italics, etc get jacked!**

**Review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

**No POV**

Dom was both excited and nervous about his plans. He had managed to get the family to watch AC for the evening so he could spend time with Letty. Leon was helpful in getting him a private presidential suite at the Banyan Tree Resort where he and Letty had their own pool and private beach. He knew in his heart that she wasn't into fancy things, but he wanted to overindulge her. The room cost a fortune, but with his newly stacked bank account, he couldn't bring himself to care at the cost.

He knew he had to take the opportunity to really show her how much he appreciated her, and being that they were on an island with paradise all around them, he couldn't resist.

He was thrown off a bit by the jitters he was feeling. He felt strange, nervous about their night together and that was completely foreign to him. He and Letty had been a lot of things, but intimately awkward was never on his list of obstacles to overcome. They had enough fire between them to warm the world.

He shook his head; of course Letty still wanted him in that way. She had not been shy about her passion for him when they first reunited.

As he glanced over the reservations one last time, he stuffed them in his duffle and zipped it shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Letty POV<strong>

Marie brought me a sling she bought from one of the market places in town to put Adriel in. He was everywhere it seemed, and with Dom running around with Leon all morning, it left me with my son. I still couldn't believe how much Dom had changed during our time apart. I was completely clear that my death had damaged him in ways I wasn't sure could ever be repaired, and that he was almost too quiet about the whole thing.

He didn't curse, yell, or flinch when he found out about Adriel and I knew Dom would never be mad at me for having his kid, but his reaction was eerie. We definitely had much more to talk about and many more things I needed to give him the opportunity to tell me.

With all the commotion, reunions, and drama, I wasn't sure when that would happen. It was important for me to take care of him, though, because we were certainly in this for the long haul this go around.

Mia joined me on the beach as I walked with my son secured around my waist, her arm looped in mine.

"So how have you been?" She asked, wondering how all the chaos was unfolding in my relationship.

"So far, so good and that bothers me a little." I replied, moving strands of my hair from my face as the wind kicked up.

"Yea, Dom isn't as vocal and outward with his opinion like he used to be. He's still authoritative and puts his foot down, but for the most part, he's more passive." She explained, and I nodded.

"When you died, it changed him. Hopefully now that you're back, he can get back what he lost in himself."

"Let's hope so. I just remember being able to get in his head; know what he's thinking or how he feels. It's strange. It's like…"

"Starting fresh." She finished and I nodded. "But only not entirely. It's like you remember the way to love the person, remember the way they loved you, but the same technique doesn't apply to loving them this go around."

"When did you become so smart, Dr Mia?" I joked, jabbing her lightly in the arm.

"Well, I went through something not so different with Brian. I mean we never got so tragic where we thought one of us died and the other went on a killing spree…"

"What?" I screeched, stopping our movements."Dom, did what?"

"Maybe I should let Dom fill you in." She began and I shook my head, 'no'.

"How about you let him tell me his version. I want to hear the unedited version now. He told me about infiltrating Braga's organization, and he told me about Fenix, but killing spree? Damn, that fool really does love me." I said, as though the realization had just hit me.

"Well maybe I'm exaggerating a little. I mean, between he and Brian, there was definitely a high body count. I just remember that time being very sad for us Letty. I tried to get him to back down, I tried to get him to just grieve and accept that you were gone and he refused. I remember telling him that you would have told him to stop all this before it was too late. All he said back was that it was already too late."

"How did Brian get involved?"

"Well he decided to infiltrate next, instead of another person ending up dead and that's when he came up against Dom. There's a whole ongoing thing they have about Dom cheating to win a race that I'm sure you're going to hear about. Anyway, they basically worked together until they got both Braga and Fenix. They took out everyone in their way except Giselle."

"So she met them during the whole Braga thing?"

"Yup. Dom trusts her so she helped with the Rio job too. That's where she and Han hooked up." Mia, added, bringing our family tree to completion.

"And then Rome is from Miami. One of Brian's old friends." I said out load, finally putting all pieces together.

"So when is this baby due?" I asked suddenly, changing the subject.

"Man o'man! Soon I hope. Doctor said three weeks. I want it out now."

"It?" I asked, eyebrow arched in question.

"Ok, I know it's a boy, but I promised Brian we'd find out when the baby was born what the sex was. If you tell him, I'll kill you." She smiled, and I laughed.

"You sure that's my punishment. I'm sort of good at the dying thing. I tend to come back." And she broke into laughter as we made our way back up the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>Dom POV<br>**

I stood in the yard, a car I had rented from a high performance dealership sitting in the front. I saw her as she walked up the hill, laughing with Mia and I instantly couldn't wait to laugh with her as well. AC was asleep in a sling wrapped around her, and truth be told, if I'd have known years ago how erotic 'Mommy Letty' was, I'd have put a couple in her in LA. She catches me, standing there, gazing at her, and smirks like she knows what I'm thinking.

'Not this time, lover. You couldn't possibly know'.

Mia takes AC from her as she walks over to me, curious about why I'm just standing and looking at her, I'm sure.

"What you doing over here just standing?" She asked, and I smiled.

"Waiting for you."

"Oh really. Well here I am, what you gonna do with me?" she asked, brazen as she steps close enough to touch me.

I lean down to kiss her gently, and grab her hand.

"You'll see." Is all I say as I guide her towards the car.

She whistles behind me, admiring the car I have for us.

"Nice! Where'd you find this on such short notice?" she wondered, as I open the door for her to get in. "Don't be silly Dominic. Pop the hood first."

I laugh then, and it helps calm any nerves I may have had earlier regarding this night.

She was still my Letty, deep down.

"Holy shit Dom! A V-10 engine. And look at the intake system. An electronic fuel injection system! And look at the…..this isn't even legal right now! Is this car even on the market?" She asked stunned.

"Nope, it's a concept car, and this is one of the production models from 2007. Let's just say I know a guy, and I have the money to replace it if we break it." I explain. She nods her head, and dips back under the hood, looking at the rest of the engine, before she stands back up, a smirk on her pretty face.

"It's Acura's replacement for the NSX." I finish.

"You're pulling out all the stops. Must mean I get lucky tonight." I turn her around towards the door again, smacking her butt in stride to start her walking.

"Get in the car, or AC will wake up, and then I'll make sure the entire house ain't getting lucky for a long time." I threatened, as she slides into the cars buttery seats.

When I get into the driver's seat, she turns to look at me.

"Are we staying somewhere overnight? I don't have any clothes."

"You ain't gonna need any." I inform, starting the engine and speeding down the road, back towards town.

* * *

><p><strong>Letty POV<br>**

When we pulled up to this resort, I was completely blown away. I hadn't quite known what to expect and this was seriously beyond my wildest dreams. He walked me to our own private villa, and I realized that we were the only two people on this part of the island.

"What the hell is this place? This is crazy, Dom." I replied, looking around at the beautiful landscaping and exotic trees.

"This is where we get to spend some alone time." He replied, opening the door to allow me inside.

As I walked past the foyer into the living room, my breath hitched as I realized he had managed to get this bad ass resort to cook our asses some pepperoni pizza and had Corona on ice. I squealed as I came into the room fully, noting the candles everywhere and the back door that showed our own personal pool. I turned to Dom who had been watching my every move and eating my every reaction.

"This is really beautiful Dom. You know I don't require all this." I smiled, walking to him and inching up on tiptoes so I could kiss him full on.

His taste is indescribable; it makes me weak and possessive of him. When he kisses me, I just want to consume him and as he walks me backwards to the couch, I wouldn't give a damn if we were in a Motel 6.

He breaks the kiss and it leaves me dazed as he lowers me to the couch.

"Pizza's getting cold." Is all he says as he sits on the couch opposite me and opens the box.

"Why so far away?" I ask, licking my lips as I look at him through hooded eyes.

"For your own good. Less temptation." He replied tersely, taking a bite out of the slice, crust first the way he always did.

"I don't want to eat anymore." I challenged, earning a smile from him.

"You're gonna need your strength. So eat." He instructed, so I sighed, popping open a Corona and taking a gulp. 'Fine, we'll play this your way'.

* * *

><p><strong>Dom POV<strong>

So this didn't go as planned.

What started out as a nice sharing of pizza between two adults turned into Letty bent over the back of the couch, taking my thrust like the pro I made her. Somewhere in the middle of me grabbing her Corona to take a swig, and her deciding to undress herself to entice me to forget the food had us in this delicious position, engaged in a battle of wills.

When she'd thrown her tank at me, I knew I was in trouble and when her shorts came after, I muttered 'Fuck the Pizza' and attacked her.

I was thankful that we were starting with a more playful route, it helped to take the edge off the seriousness of our union.

"I thought you wanted to eat?" She got out between my tongue filling her mouth, and me sucking her lips, smiling in triumph.

"Oh, I'm definitely going to eat. You asked for this." I ground out, shutting her up as my hand cupped her breast, and mouth ravaged her. She was grinding into me and I wanted inside her. I stood up, her legs wrapped around me as I maneuvered us behind the couch. I unlocked her ankles and set her on her feet not giving her time to balance before I spun her, bending her over the cushions.

I unzipped my pants and ripped the panties covering her.

As I took myself in my hand, testing her dewiness with the tip, she looked back at me. I almost died at the eroticism of it.

"Don't be gentle, baby." Was all she said as I claimed her once again.

It was like fireworks and trumpets and I couldn't get over the tightness I felt. She felt it too because it took more than a few strokes for her to adjust to me. As I grabbed her hips, I knew this time would not be about us making love and being tender with each other.

This was about reclaiming, getting over that absence we both felt inside.

So as I grabbed both arms and held them to keep her from toppling over, I began a punishing rhythm.

The mewling sounds she made were intermixed with the slapping of our flesh as I brought my face to her ear.

"You know you want to let go. Just do it." I coaxed, biting her ear wetly as she moaned in defiance.

"Not a chance. You first." She replied, and I knew I would have to cheat. If not, she would win because I was halfway to the point of losing my mind.

I brought her back against my chest as I turned her head to kiss her deeply, her arm reaching around to hold my neck in place. I used one hand to squeeze her breast, while the other ventured lower, finding her bud before manipulating it expertly.

I could feel her quiver around me and knew she was on the edge of the cliff.

"When we get home, I'm gonna do you on the hood of the Charger. Ummm." I whispered against her lips and I knew she wouldn't last at the image.  
>She let out a piercing scream as she convulsed around me, sending me into my own orgasm.<p>

When she came down, I had moved us to the bedroom, where we were sprawled over each other on the California King bed, eyes locked.

"Hey." She whispered softly as my fingers touched her face.

"Hey yourself." I replied back. "I had planned this differently, you know."

"When has anything we've ever done gone according to plan. I'm surprised we didn't do it on the plane ride here."

"Thought about it. Bathroom was too small."

"Yea, and we both know you're a big boy." She winked, laughing lightly as my fingers trailed up her arm. "I love you." She added.

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know." I affirmed, leaning in to kiss her.

That kiss ignited our fire, and I crawled over her, settling between her legs as she accepted me back into her body. I just couldn't stop kissing her, and this time, I wanted to touch her everywhere at once.

I tried to get as close to her as possible, my forearms lying on either side of her head as my mouth possessed her. As I rocked into her, a rhythm as old as time consumed us as we became completely addicted to each other. Her nails were gliding up and down my back in teasing caresses as her chest pressed tightly to mine.

She arched herself, underneath me, and the change in angle made us both cry out in pleasure. As she threw her head back, my mouth immediately latched onto her chin gliding down to her neck as she began chanting my name.

One of my hands reached down to slow her hips as she attempted to cease control and increase the pace.

"Let me make love to you, baby." I whispered in her ear, as she turned her head, kissing my shoulder. Her legs cradled me as I increased my speed, just barely, dipping down to posses her breast with my mouth. She was so soft, and as I continued to explore her inside and out, my hands brushed against an angry scar on her hip. I felt her tense then, so I stopped my movements, and pulled back from her.

"Don't. You're beautiful, Letty. All of you is beautiful." I assured, pulling out of her, both of us groaning at the loss of our bodies no longer joined. I bent down and kissed the scar lovingly, taking extra time to rub my fingers across it as she sighed, relieved.

"From breaking my pelvis in the accident." She explained. She sat up slightly, turning over onto her stomach so that I could see a three inch scar along her spine. "From my vertebrae fracture."

My hands ran up the backs of her legs, taking time to squeeze and caress the cheeks of her butt before I loomed over her, parting her legs, and entering her from behind. I made sure to pay special attention to raised skin on her back, and noted her shoulder, which appeared to have a scar as well. I allowed my body to press her into the bed, pulling her head back to meet me in a greedy kiss.

"Tell me you won't leave me." She begged, my thrust becoming deeper as her body loosened in exertion.

"I promise. Never." Was all I managed to get out before pushing her into the mattress as my hips began pounding into her in need. She allowed me to seize the moment, my own body not agreeing with nice and slow. As I used the arch in her back as my leverage, I drove into her hard and fast. I wanted to see her face as she came this time. I wanted to share the ecstasy so I flipped her over suddenly, still buried deep within her as I continued to thrust, determined. She wrapped her hands around my wrist, her head thrashing back and forth on the bed as I bent my head down to her neck, licking and sucking and driving her crazy. I looked up just in time to see her orgasm rip through her, the spasming of her walls sending me over the top.

* * *

><p>Hours Later<p>

**DOM POV  
><strong>

After a few more rounds, we lay exhausted on the floor, half wrapped in blankets, and naked to each other. I fetched the cold pizza from the living room table, and sat across from her as she grabbed for a slice.

"Now you're hungry?" I deadpanned, watching as she arched an eyebrow, taking a bite, giving me the finger. I laughed then, grabbing my own slice as we watched each other pensively.

"So was there someone else?" She asked after she swallowed, and I almost choked.

"You wanna talk about that now? After we just did all of that, all over this villa?" I asked, gesturing to all the sex in all of the multiple places.

She set the pizza down then, crossing her arms over her chest, waiting for me to start talking. I sighed, setting my slice down.

"Yes. But not for a long time after. I met her in Rio." I stated, and when she gave me that 'and?' look, I kept going.

" She was a cop. Her husband had been murdered. She was the only person I ever knew that understood the internal hell I lived in without you." I began, and she looked back at me intrigued.

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

"Her husband, Paolo, had been killed in the line of duty in front of their house by corrupt drug dealers. She never got over it." I explained, watching her face.

"And you love her?" She asked suddenly and I was surprised by the question. I took a moment to think of the way I felt about Elena.

"Yea. I did. She was a great friend; a good woman. But she wasn't you, if that's what you're wondering." I explained, wanting to make sure she knew the truth about how I felt about Elena and where she measured up to her.

"Well she has to be all kinds of happy that I'm back." She snorted, sarcastically.

"Elena's dead, Letty." I replied softly, realizing that I had yet to deal with that. When I looked back at Letty, she looked horrified. I knew immediately she felt like a complete ass.

"She was murdered by Verone's guys when they went looking for Mia. She was on her way back to Rio." And I knew I didn't want to talk about her anymore today. Letty shook her head, and let me drop the subject, as I cleared my throat.

"You?" I questioned, waiting to hear her response.

"I met guys. One or two that wanted something more from me, but I was pretty determined. Adriel needed his father, and I wanted you, not a cheap substitute. You know me; I tend to get what I want." She teased, standing and stretching in all her glory. I watched, transfixed at how her skin stretched taut over muscle. She reached her hand out to me.

"Let's go to bed. I want to hold you."

I took her hand, letting her pull me into a standing position as she led me to the room. As we lay in the sheets, Letty spooned herself around my back, her arms around me, rubbing my chest and stomach soothingly.

"I'm really sorry about Elena, Dom. If you ever want to talk about her, I'd love to listen." She whispered to me as we dozed off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed. We'll get a morning convo before they go back to friends and family and then the preparations to leave Leon and Seychelles. Please review and enjoy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Ok, I know its been a while. I was trying to figure out how to get these fools outta Seychelles, because we still have like three important things to wrap up: Rio, Mia and baby, and of course…Letty's legal stuff…so, this chapter is here to help us transition! Now that'd we've done that (sorry, its short), I can move on without this damn writer's block!**

**Enjoy…and Review…and while ur at it, check my new fic "Late Nights, Early Mornings"…..**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 14 <span>_

_Dom POV  
><em>

After waking up in Letty's arms that morning, I felt like a whole new man. It was finally real that she was back, and as long as she was with me, everything else in life would have to work itself out.

After some heavy messing around, we were now seated out back by the pool, enjoying breakfast and coffee. I had confided in Letty about Elena, letting her know we needed to go Rio after leaving to have her buried.

She was quiet.

"You're upset with me?" I asked, picking up a pineapple chunk from her plate.

"No. But I won't pretend it doesn't bother me. I just don't want secrets between us. You can tell me anything." She began, and I nodded. I knew this would be coming. Letty didn't like sharing.

"It just irritates me to think I've spent years fighting to get back to you, and you were falling in love with someone else."

"I understand. But that's not entirely fair." I responded. "I thought you were dead. Gone. Never coming back. I don't know if you'll ever understand what that feels like." I admitted. "It's not something you recover from Letty. It was like slow death thinking you weren't somewhere in this world, sharing the same air as me; knowing you weren't somewhere I could find you one day. Elena was comfort. She loved Paolo as much as I loved you, and for us, it was nice to have someone that understood that pain."

"Yea well, you'll never understand how it feels to fight so hard to love someone who always leaves you." She fired back, trying to hurt me. It worked, and she was right.

"I'm sorry for that. I won't make that mistake again." I vowed, staring at her. "I did what I thought was best at the time."

She stared off into the distance and then set her eyes on me.

"What about Adriel?" She asked, and I immediately became defensive.

"What _about_ Adriel? He's my son, Letty!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Dom. Where are we raising him?" she sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I love it here. It's the only home he's ever known and Leon and Marie, whether you like it or not, are the only stability he has ever known. I don't think it's right to just uproot him."

"My business is back on the island. My house and my sister are there." I countered.

"So what are you saying?" she asked, and I sighed again.

"I don't know, Letty. Can we compromise on this?" He asked.

"What do you have in mind?"

"We can buy a house here if you'd like. We can split time with AC here and in Azores. We can make sure Leon and his family have access to our plane and they can come whenever they'd like." I offered. She sat back thinking for a while, and nodded her head 'ok' .

"We can try that out." She agreed. Taking a sip of her coffee, eyeing me possessively, obviously noticing my mood. "You look a bit irritated. You should take me to the beach."

"Letty, maybe later, I'm kinda…" I began, trying to deter her subtle demand.

"Maybe you should just get up and take me to the beach." She interjected aggressively, smirking as I looked into her face. I sighed, standing and taking her by her hands, pulling her up. She kissed me, before hopping onto my back, allowing me to carry her down to the water.

I guess some shit never changes.

_Letty POV  
><em>

"We have to go." I said, rubbing the valleys of his back as he lay on top of me, his head on my breast. The water had been beautiful, warm. We had spent the morning swimming and kidding with each other, acting like children.

"I miss AC." He admitted, and I bent down to kiss the top of his head, before settling my head back on the sand to stare at the darkening sky.

"He has that affect on you." I smiled. "I can't believe Mia is having a baby."

"Yea, me either. She's not a little girl anymore. I'm glad we'll get to raise our kids together." He replied lazily, as I drew designs on his back with my fingers.

"Hmm, kids are a handful. Not an easy job, but they are so worth it. I never pictured me as a mom. Adriel changed the way I looked at myself." I admitted, causing him to look at me.

"But you like the job?" he asked, his curiosity taking me by surprise.

"Love the job. He's the best." I answered, no hesitation in my voice.

"You'd want more?" he asked, and I was so not ready for that question. I took a moment to think, before a grin slid across my face.

"Only with you. It's not a secret, you know, that I adore you."

"I'd love to see pregnant Letty, take care of you when you're like that."

"When the time is right, and we settle into life, we can revisit the subject. I'm sure you agree now is not the right time to add more kids to the mix." I confirmed.

"I agree. But you know, given all the activity we've engaged in since being here, we may be too late." He teased, and I pinched the skin on the back of his neck.

"You better hope that's not the case. If I end up pregnant, I'll kill you." I teased back.

"I'd die a proud man." He smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Back at Leon's<em>

_No POV  
><em>

Adriel, or AC was securely in his father's arms as he and Letty sat around the table at Leon's.

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm not going to miss this little guy. He's certainly become part of the family." Marie sighed, ruffling AC's soft curls.

"But the offer to visit whenever we want and you guys looking for property here makes me feel a lot better. I'm so happy Adriel has his parents now."

"Thank you for everything you've done for us. We'll never be able to thank you." Letty smiled warmly, enamored with the way Dom and Adriel had bonded to each other.

"So you guys heading out in the morning, huh?" Leon asked, taking a sip of Corona.

"Looks that way. We have lots of loose ends to tie up. We also need to get Mia settled back down before the baby gets here." He confirmed.

"Well now that we know where we all are in the world, shouldn't be such long gaps before I see your faces again." Leon smiled, lacing his fingers with Marie's. They all nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go finish packing little man's toys. We'll see you guys in the morning." Letty smiled, standing and waiting for her shadows to follow her lead.

Once they were in their bedroom, Dom lay Adriel in the middle of the matress, and bunched pillows around him. Letty plopped herself on the floor and began to gather up all of the toys splayed out.

"Need help?" Dom asked, appreciating the view of his 'tough as nails' lover, picking up building blocks and Tonka trucks.

"Nah, there's not much to do. Why don't you rest or go hang with the guys?" she gestured to the window, where she could see Roman, Brian , Tej and Leon. He shrugged, standing from the bed.

"Dom, I'm not going to disappear from the room. Go hang with your brother's." She sighed, smiling up at him as she stuffed another toy in Adriel's napsack. He stared at her long and hard, his mind mulling over the decision to let her out of his sight again.

When he didn't make a move, she arched an eyebrow at him and stood.

"For Christ's sake, Dominic. I'm fine. Look, I'm here." She gestured, grabbing his hand and pulling it to feel her heart beat. He looked at her intensely.

"If you're trying to get me to leave the room, helping me cop a feel ain't gonna help, Let." She rolled her eyes at him, opened the bedroom door and pushed him out of the room.

"Have some fun, geez." She said gently through the barrier.

* * *

><p><em>Outside<br>_

"_Bruh, _I found my next three baby mama's here. I love Seychelles." Roman smiled, as Dom joined the men, Corona in hand.

"Fool, you ain't got one baby mama." Brian laughed, taking a sip of beer.

"Whatever. I just know I can see myself vacationing here more often. What's up Big Man." He greeted Dom.

"So they finally come up for air?" Brian teased, and Dom blushed, taking a drink of his beer.

"What did you expect O'Connor?"

"Nothing less, but I still gotta give you shit." Brian smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Yea." Dom chuckled, from deep within his chest. "Thank you guys. You guys will never know how much what you all sacrificed means to me." He began, and all the guys' heart's began to swell.

"Remember that time I was gambling in LA and had got myself into deep shit with some guys? They came into the store and drug me out into the street and tried to kill me. I remember you came out there, knocked both guys on their asses, through them a wad of cash and told them to beat it. You told them if they had a problem with anyone in your family, to come see you." Leon smiled, remembering the day he knew Dom had made him family.

"Yea, I also remember kicking your ass shortly after because that had been the money for Letty's surprise vacation to Mexico for the summer." Dom smirked, before Roman jumped in.

"And remember after we left Rio, and we were in Spain and that sexy mamacita got me into the alley to fool around? The trick was setting me up, had a team of goons ready to kick my ass and take all a brotha's shit. But you were watchin' my back that night, and you made sure I had back up." Roman shared, looking into the sky.

"Yea, someone has to keep their eyes on you."

"Man, or how about that time we had that motor jacked up in the shop and the chain slipped and almost crushed my ass? If you hadn't been there to grab it and pull it back up, the fly guy you see standing before you would be no more." Tej interjected, gesturing to himself with his hands. All the guys snorted, Dom smiling despite himself.

"And that time we had grabbed Braga, and Fenix was milliseconds from shooting my ass? This fool comes blazing out the side of a mountain, car up on its back tires and runs the fucker over, pinning him between two cars. If you hadn't been there, Mia wouldn't be my wife and about to have my baby." Brian summed, glancing over at Dom who was staring back at him.

"So as you can see, you've had all our backs and gotten us outta plenty of shit. You ain't gotta say 'thank you'. We're you're family." Brian smiled, patting him on the shoulder. Dom nodded in understanding.

After a few moments in silence, Dom cleared his throat.

"So, you sure you and Mia are okay taking AC back home tomorrow? If you think it's going to be too much trouble let me know. I know she's due in a week or so."

"Nah, we got him. Besides, Mia is dying to get him away from you so she can bond with him. You and Letty handle Rio, we got him." Brian assured.

"What about you Rome? You comin to Rio with us?" Dom asked.

"Hell to the no!" he answered matter of factly, "I am scarred from Rio. I am cool. I'll fly back with Mia and Brian."

"Scary ass." Tej muttered, "Yea, I'm going to head that way as well; got to get back to my own garage."

Dom took a moment to glance back at the window to his bedroom, and noticed Letty, holding Adriel, soothing him back to sleep. He smiled, before turning back to the guys.

"It's crazy, huh?" Leon said, noticing his wandering eyes.

"Yea. Didn't think I could love her anymore than I already did. And I didn't know my ass was missing the kind of love AC brings to my heart. It's weird, and familiar all at the same time." He answered back, as Leon nodded in understanding.

"We're certainly not the guys we used to be, Toretto." He chuckled.

"Naw, I'll never be that kid again." He swore softly, more to himself than to Leon.

_Later that Night_

After a few hours out, the guys all trudged back inside to their rooms. Dom made sure to be quiet as he removed his shoes and shirt before pulling off his pants and sliding beneath the comforter, rolling Letty underneath him.

"You're insatiable." She grinned sleepily, as he lay on top of her, cradling his large form between her thighs.

"You objecting?" he challenged, as his fingers trailed down her chest, between her breast, stopping at _her navel._

"_Never, but your son might." She smirked as he reached down, pulling her shorts off._

"_Well then, Leticia, I guess that means you're," he began punctuating his words with kisses, "Going. To. Have. To. Be. Very. Very. Quiet, baby." He growled, settling his shoulders between her thighs._

"Did we always do it this much?" she whispered down to him_._

Dom met her eyes in a smoldering stare as he flashed back to an earlier time in their relationship.

_Flashback  
><em>

_They were completely exhausted. Everything in both their bodies ached and as they lay on the floor, naked and sweaty, both moaned at the tiredness of their muscles._

_This marathon of love making had began after a rather explosive argument which had ended with both of them angrily challenging the other's ability to satisfy the other. _

"_You quitting? I thought you were gonna give it to me?" she taunted, hoping beyond measure that he would be too exhausted to rise to the occasion. They had been at it for hours, grateful that the team had been out of town for the weekend. _

_As he turned over onto his back, she groaned and moaned at the same time._

_He was still hard, his erection pointing towards his stomach as though it was searching for her._

"_You know I've never had a problem, rising Let." He ground out, reaching for her, pulling her atop him. _

_She bit the inside of her jaw to keep from protesting, as he positioned her on top of him. She didn't even try to stay up, she lowered herself onto his chest as he guided himself into swollen depths, both hissing as their over sensitized flesh met._

"_You quiting?" he asked, lifting his head to look down at her. She raised her head, meeting his eyes. _

"_My momma always told me, quitters never win, Dom." She ground out as he began moving her over him._

"_You ok?" he asked, concerned with her limits, although he knew her spirit would never let her give in._

"_Course, Papa. Come on, you're boring me with all this chatter. I'm waiting for you to wear me out." She said, mock-yawning at him. _

_He set a brutal pace, his abs burning as he flexed underneath her, holding her so that she couldn't run from his thrust._

_After, they had both collapsed, falling asleep, neither having the energy to even care who had won._

_He remembered the following morning, they both awoke with groans and hisses as they peeled themselves apart. _

_Dom made himself a promise that he would never push her limits that far; he hadn't been able to get any for almost a week after that, her body, physically unable to take it._

_When they had both healed, he admitted that she was the only woman that prompted that much stamina in him, any other woman and he'd have not even bothered for round two._

_She smiled, teasing that if he knew what was best for him, he'd never try to stray._

Bringing himself back to his current position, he smirked up at her.

"Yea, I can remember some times. Maybe we need to try our limits again if you've forgotten." He replied, before dipping down to taste her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want you guys to know that I almost lost half this chapter when my comp decided to shut itself off. I actually yelled and scared my sister's dog. Hop you enjoy, and also, hope it wasn't too raunchy…I tried to keep it light…lol…well, light for me. We know I have quite an imagination!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here we go loves! Chapter 15… tying up loose ends so we can get to the good stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

_**Plane Ride to Rio**_

_No POV_

Letty sat next to Dom, leaning against his arm, playing with his fingers.

"You've got some set of hands, Dom." She sighed, locking their hands together in unison.

"Yea, good for taking engines apart and good at taking you apart." He smirked.

"Yea, I'd say those are two of the best talents, but there are others." She replied, looking up at him.

"Like?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"Well I especially like it when they're holding your son, or when they're wiping Mia's tears away, and when they're shifting your gears when you drive."

"Hmm, always comes back to the car with you Let." He chuckled, teasing her love for automobiles.

"To be honest with you, I'm a badass mechanic Dom. I'm a pretty sick driver too. But I won't lie and tell you all that shit mattered without you; it wasn't as appealing when we were separated."

He nodded his head in understanding.

"And now?" he asked.

"Now, I can't wait to get behind the wheel and smoke your ass." She grinned, poking him in the side.

"Neva gonna happen baby. You're better than me at a lot of things. But behind a wheel, I'm invincible."

"Cocky?"

"Got good reason." He replied, making her laugh out loud, sitting up in her chair.

"Can I be honest with you?" he asked. She looked at him reassuringly giving him permission to continue.

"I was thinking about earlier days with us. Remember when we met Brian and he raced me that first night? I remember how exalted I was on the scene. I was thinking of the person I was back then; cocky, arrogant, flirtatious…" He trailed off, and she snorted.

"I hope this isn't a speech where you swear to me that you'll never look at another woman, and all that bullshit. I know you Dom, you'd look at Mia's ass if she weren't your sister."

"Letty, that's nasty." He replied, making a gruesome face.

"What I'm trying to say is, contrary to popular belief, fidelity wasn't our issue. I knew you had a reputation to uphold. I didn't care about hanging back while you flirted and put on a show. I knew who you came home to every night. I knew who you trusted and I knew who held all your secrets." She admitted.

"You didn't care about the flirting?" he threw back at her accusingly, waiting for her to clarify.

"I need you to know that I 'peed' on you whenever I felt that my tree was being sniffed. I made my presence known when I needed to. But I always trusted you Dom. I always will."

"That's gross too, Let." She rolled her eyes. "Back then, as that guy, I didn't realize what I had in you. In a million years nobody ever could have told me that you'd sacrifice your whole life for me. You could have stayed in LA after the heist shit went down. Brian would have let you walk. You didn't have to go on the run with me. You could have chucked up your losses and started new. It blows my mind how much I took you for granted." He said, leaning his head back.

"Not to dwell on the past, but I don't know anyone that would go on a suicide mission to avenge the life of their un-dead girlfriend. I guess we're two crazy tools in the shed, eh?" he nodded in agreement.

"I just want to say thank you, I guess. Thank you for sticking by me, even when I was doing stupid shit." She just smiled at him, and blushed, cuddling back up to his arm. He snorted to himself. Letty? Blush? That was almost an oxymoron. As brash and sassy as she was, the fact that he could still provoke that girly response made his stomach flutter.

She was adorable.

"What do you think AC is up to right now?" Dom wondered aloud, earning a smile from Letty.

"You really love him, huh?"

" I love you, Let, but he was the easiest and most natural love I've ever experienced. It's weird for me." He admitted, glancing at her face for acceptance.

"Just wait until he breaks your favorite tool. We'll see if you're still spouting poetry." She made fun of him, leaning over and kissing his lips as he pulled her into his lap.

* * *

><p><em><span>Monica POV<span>_

I had began putting together the evidence in my case against Braga, and was certain that I had enough to nail him to a fucking wall.

Kidnapping

Assault

Attempted Murder

Money Laundering

Breaking and Entering

Theft

True, the majority of these he hadn't done himself, but every organization had a weak spot, and I knew there was someone we could flip. Letty could identify Verone as the one who ordered her into her tomb, but we were gonna have to put in some extra work to get some of these to stick. She could also testify to the things he had commissioned her to do while she had been undercover.

She was the star witness. Without her, my case was shit.

I glanced at the clock noting that I had been back in Miami almost a week and hadn't heard from her. I promised her that I wouldn't divulge her whereabouts as long as she showed up when it was her turn to take the stand.

Sad thing was, I was also sure that as soon as she hit the states, so was Toretto.

Couldn't say I blamed the guy. Given the hell the two had gone through to get back to one another, I was surprised that he hadn't just killed my case by beating Verone to death.

For that I was grateful.

Sadly that's where my gratitude ended. If he wanted to risk his freedom following her to the states, that was something they would have to deal with. I wasn't turning anymore flips for anyone until I made sure my agenda had been fulfilled.

Until Leticia put the nail in Verone's coffin, those papers would remain unfiled, and Toretto would remain a wanted man.

I picked up the phone calling down to evidence. I needed to go over the physical samples we had secured in Cuba one more time.

* * *

><p><strong>Rio<strong>

_Letty POV_

We landed in Rio hours ago and had spent the day visiting with Nico.

I have to admit, he's a cute kid, and so far nothing like old Coyote had been. He and Adriel were around the same age, and by now, his little personality was through the roof.

Nico was a sweet baby. He didn't fuss, or cry. He was very tentative to whoever was holding him and he had these eyes that bore into you.

I knew right away he had gotten this from his mother. It had to have taken a special woman to tame Vince. He wasn't only wild, he was reckless in life, so anyone that was capable of roping him in long enough for marriage, kids and commitment automatically had my vote.

Tego and Rico came over for dinner, the two of them arguing back and forth as usual and it was funny that Dom was able to converse with us fully in Spanish.

He had picked up parts of the language enough during our time together; either during sex, arguments or our travel, but he was pretty fluent as of now.

Impressive. We'd have to try this bed.

As the night wore on, our comrades left, letting us know they'd return in the morning for the service.

We stripped naked in the room Rosa had prepared for us, and slid under the sheets together, Dom's arms immediately pulling me onto his chest.

"You haven't told me how Monica got with you." He prodded, waiting for her to open up.

"When Hobbs let me go, she was hiding in the vehicle I was in. We struck a deal." I began, knowing that the shit was about to hit the roof.

"A deal? What sort of deal?" he asked, his body becoming tense at the thought of me entangled in something else having to do with the law. I took a deep breath, then.

"I'm going to testify in the Verone trial. In exchange for your walking papers." I admitted, surprised when he sat up suddenly.

"You're out of your fucking mind if you think I'm letting you anywhere near the United States and anywhere near a courtroom. You know they're not going to make good, Letty. They did the same shit to Brian and it's not worth you not being able to get back to Adriel."

My eyebrow arched.

"Don't you mean you and Adriel?" I asked.

"You're really fucking insane if you thought I'd let you into the States without me. I wasn't bullshitting you Letty, when I told you I wasn't letting you out of my site."

"Let me? You don't 'let' me do anything. Never have, never will." I challenged, cutting my eyes at him.

"If you want to go to fucking war with me over this, that's your choice. You can be mad, kick, scream, and hit me. I don't give a shit. If you think you're doing what you said you'd do, you're delusional." He growled, pushing me off of him, and standing to put his clothes back on.

"Where the hell are you going?" I asked, suddenly mad. I was glad Adriel was with his aunt and uncle and not around for our first real fight.

"Where the hell are 'we' going?" he countered, looking back at me, wrapped in a sheet. "Put your clothes on, if I need to take an angry walk, I'm taking it with you."

As we strolled through the broken streets, my hand found his as we continued in silence. Dom led me down a dirt road that turned into a beach and we stood, looking out at the black water.

"It's already done, Dom. The papers have been signed by me and a judge, withdrawing your warrants as long as I make it to the stand for the Verone case. As soon as there's a ruling, your record, as thick as it is, goes away, and we can go anywhere we want." I began.

"I don't give a shit about that. I have you, my son, and my family in Azores. I don't have to worry about going anywhere else."

"One day, Dom. Our son might want to know where we're from. He might want to know about Papa Toretto and Grandma Bella. He may decide he wants to live in the States, start a family. You might feel like you have to leave again." I sighed, bowing my head at the thought.

He looked up at me, instantly, and I could tell he was angry with himself for making me feel insecure.

"I ain't leaving you again. Not ever. Nothing but death can keep me from you." I looked at him, my eyes watery, but I refused to let the tears fall.

"I'm doing it. That's final." I affirmed, taking my stance.

He threw my hand back at me and walked closer to the shore, leaving me a few feet away to be alone.

"Don't be so fucking dramatic, Dominic." I called after him, causing him to turn abruptly, his eyes somewhere between tears and rage. I paused, completely caught off guard at the expression and I immediately felt ill.

"Dramatic? How dare you? You would sacrifice never seeing AC again, me going to prison, you getting murdered, any scenario that would have the three of us not together?" He ground out, his face turning red in anger. I quickly stalked towards him, putting my hands on either side of his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be insensitive and I'm not trying to shut out what you need. I'm doing this for AC, Dominic. If this doesn't work then I'll be done."

"What makes you think that as soon as you set foot in the States, that you won't disappear? That your perfect plan won't go up in smoke, taking my son's mother away?"

"You have little faith, Toretto. Finally! You start asking the right questions." I smiled, kissing him quickly and grabbing his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

_Letty POV_

The service was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere and lots of people from Elena's neighborhood.

I felt a bit out of place. I didn't know the woman, didn't have anything that tied me to her, except that Dom had loved her. The photograph's of her were breathtaking. She looked more like a model than a cop and a small voice in the back of my mind whispered that she was the type of woman that Dominic looked good with.

I was nothing like her.

Maybe that was the point.

I was confident that Dom loved me in ways she could never touch him, but I wondered what type of love she offered him that I could not.

As though he had been reading my mind, he squeezed my hand, and leaned down kissing me.

"I love you." He said softly and I smiled at him appreciatively.

Once her casket had been lowered into the ground, I realized that it was time to go.

"I wonder what my funeral was like?" I said softly out loud, not realizing that it had been loud enough for him to hear. He just looked at me, bought the back of my hands to his lips and pulled me back to the car.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out." I sighed, sitting quietly while he started the car.

"I don't remember the emotion I felt. I was numb then. I do remember watching Mia fall apart. I do remember knowing in my heart that I was alone. They could have buried me with you that day." He explained, as we took off towards Rosa's house.

"The service was beautiful. She was really beautiful." I offered back, trying to refocus the attention back to Elena.

"Yea, she was. I'm glad this is over, Lett. I'm relieved this part of my past is over."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the US<strong>

"I need her dealt with." I man ground out into a phone.

"Okay. What do you have in mind."

"She's the only one that can make the case stick, so I need her taken out. I don't care who's with her; the kid, O'Connor, or the meat head. I need her erased."

"Okay, tell me where she is.

"Azores. I'll have Dexter send over the information that you need."

"Alright. Done." And the line went dead.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Time for the drama for the grand finale….not that I know how many chapters this take…geez…I can see it now…15 more….no no…we will not have a 30 chapter story…hopefully.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: thx or the love and the support and the patience! Here is the next chapter of the tale. I'm hoping we finish this up between 20-25 chapters. I'm capping myself! Hope you all enjoy the rest of the ride. I guess its bout to get bumpy!**

**Review**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

_**Miami, FL**_

**Verone sat stoic in a metal chair in the visitor's room of the Miami County Jail House. His lawyer had left hours ago, so it was a mystery to him who would be meeting him now. He rubbed his wrist, his hands cuffed as he waited, opting to link his fingers together in front of him.**

**Ever the perfect gentleman**

**As the loud swinging of the door opened, he met the eyes of intense man, muscular in stature, his face serious and intimidating.**

**Carter Verone smiled at him. He had been waiting for this visit.**

"**I'm Agent Lucas Hobbs with the Federal Bureau of Investigations. I believe you have some information that might be useful to a case I'm working." He began.**

"**Oh?" Verone feigned ignorance, the smile on his face never wavering.**

"**Let's cut the bullshit. We both know you were face to face with Dominic Toretto, and can disclose his whereabouts. If you help me, I'll see what I can do to help you." He leveled, hoping beyond hope that he'd take the bait. Carter looked down then, as though he was weighing his options.**

"**I'm not sure I understand you?"**

"**If you cooperate, I'll see what I can do to lighten your sentence. We'll get the death penalty off the table." He offered.**

"**This Dominic Toretto, he's a criminal? One that you would like very much to get your hands on?" He asked.**

"**You don't ask the questions, I do. I need a yes or a no. I know you can provide his location because you were apprehended by Fuentes, who I know has his whereabouts. You scratch my back, I scratch yours."**

"**I'm sorry Agent, I can't help your investigation. I've never seen or heard of this Dominic Toretto."**

"**Okay, if that's the route you want to go. But the broken nose, stitches on your head and broken ribs tell me you've met the guy. Suit yourself." He sneered, grabbing the folder off the table he'd waltzed in with and walking back out of the door.**

**Carter laughed then, shaking his head.**

**Idiot cop! Did he really think he'd give up the location of the only witness in his case so that Hobbs could go play cops and robbers? As long as he kept his mouth shut, he was off the hook for what would take place. **

**Surely no one could link him to the murder if he didn't know her location, right? And sure there would be no trial if the prosecution couldn't produce a witness.**

**He wasn't an idiot and he wasn't a punk criminal. He was a business man, Ivy League trained and street commissioned.**

**He'd take care of the Azores problem as soon as possible, and be a free man once again.**

**He'd bet Hobbs' badge on that one.**

**##**

**Luke walked out of the room, gritting his teeth. He had known Verone wouldn't turn informant for the Toretto case, but figured he'd give it a try anyway. He assumed he'd have to wait to see how Monica's case panned out, and wait Toretto out.**

**He wasn't sure of many things, but he was confident that he'd see him really soon on US soil.**

**##**

_**Back in Azores**_

**Letty milled around the beachfront house Dominic had been calling home for the past few years. She thought it cute, and clean, but she felt really uneasy being there.**

**She had never been in another woman's house.**

**Correction, she had never been in any of Dom's women's houses.**

**She knew that it was sort of territorial and borderline petty on her end for the way she felt, but she didn't feel comfortable raising her son in a house that didn't truly belong to the three of them.**

**Then there was the fact that Elena had been murdered there. Although they had never seen the gruesome sight, it made her feel creepy , like she was trespassing.**

**She walked over to the door and looked out into the sand.**

**Dom was sitting on a blanket with Adriel, and the serious conversation between the two was adorable.**

"**This, AC , is called a wrench. This is called a socket wrench. This is called a torque wrench." He schooled, holding up the plastic set of toys modeled after the real things. **

**Adriel sat there intently looking at Dom as he showed him the toys, his face a mask of sheer interest, and excitement as he showed him the colorful objects.**

"**Next, you'll be teaching my son how to game women." She chuckled stepping down the stairs of the house into the sand.**

"**You mean the same game I used to get you? Damn straight I will. My game worked." He smiled back arrogantly, causing her to scoff.**

"**Whatever. When are we going to Mia's? Dinner is in a few." She asked, realizing how normal that sounded.**

**At her frown, he looked into her face, immediately concerned.**

"**What?" he asked, his hands still playing with Adriel while his eyes kept glued to her.**

"**Nothing. It's just weird. The normalcy of all of this. I'm so used to the chaos, that this is just weird for me. This house is weird." She finally sighed.**

**He frowned at her, not understanding how the two were related.**

"**I mean, I like feeling normal that we had playtime as a family, and then dinner with the in-laws, but this house? I don't feel at home in." she admitted, waiting for his reaction.**

"**So, if you don't like the house Letty, why not say something? I don't care where we live. I'll call the realtor in the morning." He fixed, turning his attention back to his son before scooping him up in his arms making funny faces at him. As he passed Letty, he leaned down pecking her quickly on the cheek.**

"**That's it? No argument? No demand for answers? No trying to sell me on why it's dumb to give up a practically good house?" she asked, stunned, turning to follow him into the house.**

"**Nope." He said plainly.**

**She cut her eyes at him, immediately suspicious.**

"**Dom!" she yelled, catching his attention, "Is this a set up?"**

**He broke into laughter then, a laugh that evolved into uncontrolled gasps for breath as he tried to control his reaction.**

"**Baby, you're so funny. We'll do whatever you want. Really this is not a big deal to me, as long as we're together."**

"**Ok, but if I find out this was a set up for something I have to agree to later, I'll kick your ass." She huffed, closing the door.**

"**Fair enough. I'm going to change me and the little man so we can head over for dinner. Gimme 10?" he smiled, walking down the hall towards their bedroom. **

**Letty shook her head at the bond between them. It still remained that the only person AC let hold him longer than 30 seconds was his father, and to anyone watching the two were inseparable. Although it seemed that Dom was this large domineering figure, he was soft as lotion with their son.**

**In the distance, the phone rang, jolting her from her thoughts.**

"**I'll get it!" she hollered, walking over to Dom's phone which sat on the table.**

"**Yo!" she answered, setting on the arm of the couch.**

"**It's Brian. Get Dom, Mia's in labor. We're on our way to the hospital." He alerted, sounding out of breath and scared. She called for Dom, and turned her attention back to Brian.**

"**Ok, we'll be there, but you have to stay calm. You're going to scare Mia if you freak out. Did her water break?" she asked, knowing from her desire to read up on her own missed experience, what to expect.**

"**Yes, that's how we knew she was in labor."**

"**Okay, when was the last time she threatened your life?" she asked, alluding to labor pains.**

"**10 minutes ago."**

"**Okay, get to the hospital and don't panic. As long as the contractions aren't minutes apart, you've got time. We'll meet you there as soon as possible. Tell Mia we love her." And the line went dead.**

**She turned upon hearing Dom's voice behind her and smiled. Walking up to him, she kissed him quickly, a gorgeous smile playing on her lips.**

"**Mia's having the baby. Adriel gets a cousin today." She cooed, grabbing his keys and purse so they could head out of the door.**

**##**

_**Hospital**_

**Brian's POV**

**Hours later, we're all at the hospital and I can't stop grinning. **

**I'm a father!**

**I'm a dad!**

**I'm a parent!**

**My thoughts immediately succumb to thoughts of my own father, who never gave two shits about me. I was never good enough, he never had enough time for me, and he never wanted me around. **

**I'm an adult now, married, and in love with my own family, but I still hurt because of it. I never belonged and never had a family.**

**That's why I'd do anything for Dom and Mia. They helped fill a void that my father left inside of me.**

**With all the bad he's done, Dom's showed me how to be a man. A family man.**

**I know that I'm supposed to cherish those in my life; each of them special and worth something.**

**I know that honoring and being loyal to those relationships is what defines me. **

**I know that protecting Mia, Dom, Letty, and our children is my top priority.**

**I've never felt so full in my life, pure self actualization.**

"**What are you thinking?" Dom asks, his voice gruff as readjust his son on his chest.**

"**That talk we had in Rio, after we found out Mia was pregnant." I smiled.**

"**Yea, I thought about that too. I meant what I said. You'll be nothing like your father, Brian. You ain't got that in you." He confirmed, eyes serious and demanding. I nod my head at him, agreeing.**

"**So how is all of this going?" I ask, gesturing to the bundle in his arms. Dom tries not to break out into a huge smile.**

"**Love of my life. All those times I acted an ass and my dad said 'Wait until you have kids of your own', I know what he meant. Why he rode my ass so much. I want to be for AC what my dad was for me." He beams, rubbing his back.**

"**Yea, I know what you mean. I want to be what you were to me, for Alessandra."**

**Dom raises his eyebrow.**

"**You want to be someone that almost killed you numerous times, has you on the run for the rest of your life and who has a problem getting into it with the law? You really did hit your head hard in Mexico." He snorted, eyeing him cautiously. **

**I laughed then.**

"**No, I want to be the type of father that teaches his daughter how to drive, that cares about scaring all her boyfriends away, that loves her mother more than life, that lives by a code that she is the center of. I want to be a man she looks up to, that everyone can look up to."**

**Dom doesn't say anything, he just looks at me, and I don't know if he thinks I'm crazy of if he's trying not to cry.**

**He turns to look forward, and continues rubbing Adriel's back.**

"**We talked about another baby. She said yes, but not until our lives adjust and we get all this trial shit squared away. Watching the process, what you and Mia got to enjoy and experience, I envy that." He smiled. "I wanna see big belly Letty, more moody than usual, carrying my kid around in her body."**

"**Yea, not to be disrespectful, but I know what you mean. It's a completely different kind of desire when you see the woman you love protecting and nurturing your child with the body you worshipped. It brings you closer." I reveal.**

"**Yea, we'll see what happens. In the mean time, can you hold him? I want to go look at my niece." He asks excitedly before handing me my nephew.**

**My nephew**

**Dom's son**

**Letty's son**

**Adriel Christian Toretto**

**Allesandra Jessica O'Connor**

**Who the hell would have thought it?**

**##**

_**1 week later**_

**Dom's POV**

**We're almost done packing up what belongs we want to keep to move out of the house I shared with Elena.**

**To be honest, I'm going to miss it, because even though I have more than I could ever want, I miss her. She was a great friend, amazing woman, and I really would have held onto her tightly if not for my second chance with my Letty.**

**The guilt I feel about how she died is only comforted by the fact that I know she is with her soul mate now. **

**I've just finished boxing up the last of AC's toys when Brian comes crashing through the door.**

"**We gotta move!" He gasps, and slowly the chaos around this house becomes loudly apparent.**

"**Monica just called. We've been made. Verone sent someone to kill Letty. We gotta get the fuck outta here. I don't know how much time we have."**

**I drop the box and try not to push past him as I run into the living room. Letty is already standing, holding AC tightly to her chest. By her emotion, he knows not to struggle, as she grabs his diaper bag and lifts it to her shoulder. She has this look on her face that I don't like, it makes my blood boil. She's terrified and I know it's affecting her badly.**

**She's already been through so much.**

**Mia has Allesandra tucked away in her sling as she eases herself up and grabs her own bag, handing it Brian. They nod to one another, as he grabs a case from a closet and I know it's filled with money, fake passports, and guns.**

"**I'm sorry." Letty chokes out before her eyes well with tears. I grab her hand and intertwine our fingers, trying to calm her and let her know not to worry. Brian has keys in hand as we head out to the hummer parked on the sand, pilling into it as he starts it.**

**The engine roars to life as we head to the airstrip.**

"**So long to being home." I mutter as I turn to lock my pissed eyes to Letty's scared ones.**

"**I'm not mad with you Letty. I'm mad that this is happening to you." I recover and she nods.**

"**I'm really scared. I've never had him with me, in danger." She admits and the tears slip past her proud eyes, and down her cheeks. I wipe them as the truck jerks with Brian trying to get us to the landing strip while he's on the phone with the guy who keeps up the maintenance on the jet.**

"**You have me now. I won't let anyone hurt any of you. You have my word." I promised, kissing her hard on the lips. She nods then shifts until Adriel is held between us, protecting him from the hysteria that's trying to rain down on us.**

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><strong>Whooo….drama! You know how I do! <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p><em><strong>En Route<strong>_

_**Dom POV**_

The plane ride is silent as we cruise to our destination. Since Leon is family, he's easily our first choice. I had inhibitions at first, because the last thing I want to do is bring death to his door.

At this point, however, that's the only place we can make a comfortable hideout until we figure out our next move.

I'm so tired of planes, and fights and rescues.

I want to sit at home, with my kid and my woman, sip a Corona and watch the sunset.

Is that too much to ask?

Letty's acting weird. She handed AC to me when we boarded and is sitting in a seat away from me.

I know what this is about. She's scared to touch him, because she thinks all she can bring him is hurt. I've felt that before, I know what it's like. That was one of the feelings that made me leave her in the DR. With Adriel asleep, I lay him gently in the seat next to Mia to make sure he doesn't roll off.

"Hey." I say, as I flop next to her.

She doesn't even turn toward me, and it makes me weary. "Don't do this to yourself. It's not worth it."

She keeps herself facing the wall and I give her a few minutes before I grab her face, gently turning it towards me.

She's not crying; it's worse.

She looks completely shut down. Like she's checked out for a while and again, I become angry.

"Jesus. Don't do this. He needs you, Letty." I reason.

"He needs a mother, not someone who puts him in danger. I'm stupid to think that I could do jobs and make deals like he wasn't a factor. I should have listened to you."

I shake my head.

"Playing the blame game isn't going to help now. But I won't deny, you should have listened to me."

"Fuck you." She breaks down, and finally the tears are coming, her face flushed in sadness, anger and sheer terror.

"Yea, I know. I'm an asshole, but I'm your man and you got to let me lead sometimes. This is one of the reasons I said no to the damn deal. I've been on the losing end. I know what's at stake." I explained, trying to make her understand she needed to trust me.

"I couldn't take it if something happened to him because of a decision I made. I just feel horrible, like I'm going to hurt him, and I don't want to hurt him." She sniffed.

"You're not going to hurt him Letty. You're a great mom. And for the record, neither is anyone else. I'd die before that happened." I swear to her, making it perfectly known that she's not in this alone.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked me, looking into my eyes.

"You're plan is still a good one. We're going to stick to it. We'll just have to lay lower than we have been until that happens. Don't worry. We'll figure it out. We always do." I say, using words she spoke to me in the Dominican Republic. I pick her up and set her on my lap, kissing her and encouraging her to relax. She's so tense that I just run my hands down her body, trying to loosen her. Within minutes, mission accomplished and she is sleeping soundly against me. I gently laid her down, much like I'd done AC and walked over the cockpit where Brian is navigating us back to Seychelles.

"How you holding up?" He asks, and I let out a deep sigh.

"I'm mad as fuck, but I can't tell her that. She's beating herself up enough." I admit. Brian nods.

"Well, I'm mad too, but I understand her intentions. Partly I'm to blame. Carter Verone was my problem. He should have never become 'our' problem." He insists and he's right about this too.

"So what do you think about Azores?" I finally asked.

"We can't go back. All the shit we spent time building there, is shit now. That place isn't safe any more. We can't call that home."

"I agree. But it pisses me off. I want to be still. I want to enjoy my family. I don't want Mia running with a newborn baby." I sigh.

"She's okay. As long as we're all ok, she's okay. You know she wouldn't trade having Letty and Adriel for anything. She understands the sacrifices that we have to make to all be together. For her, separation isn't an option. So Seychelles it is. And let's try our damndest to keep that place a secret."

I listened to what he said, but I couldn't help feeling that if something happened to Mia and the baby that it would destroy us.

'Fuck', I knew when I got like this, it usually meant something bad was gonna happen. My palms itched and the muscles in my arms twitched. The adrenaline pumped rhythmically, much like it did when I killed Fenix and almost killed Linder.

When this shit was good and over, and she did her testifying and I dealt with everyone in her path, we were going to have a long talk about the rest of our lives.

We needed to make sure that the things we wanted out of this relationship we were able to agree to obtain in a fashion that preserves all of our lives.

I know she's been on her own for a while, and she's used to making her own decisions and fending for herself, but she doesn't have to do that, and we'll have to work on that part of our relationship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mia POV<strong>_

I watch my brother try to comfort Letty and I soften at the sight.

I know she feels like shit, because if I were her, I would.

One of the things that has not changed about the dynamic of these two is the fact that Letty will go to whatever extreme she feels necessary for my brother.

It was her contentment with being reckless when it came to him that made him scared for her when they were on the run, and what obviously caused her presumed death a few years ago.

I have no doubt that Letty's tunnel vision where my brother is concerned is innate for her. She doesn't know how to _not_ fight her hardest for him, for their love.

I think now she's realizing that there are some things she won't chance ever again, even for him.

She hasn't touched AC since boarding the plane and I know she's fighting a vicious battle inside herself.

'Reckless-do-anything-in-the-name-of-all-things-Dom' Letty is at war with 'Maternal-instinct-I-love-my-son' Letty and she is probably feeling the regret.

The decision she made to make that deal with Monica to get our records expunged is now presenting a dilemma where the cost may outweigh return.

She gets that now.

If I were in her position, I don't know if my decision would be all that different.

Love makes you blind, makes you do things you wouldn't normally do. If I had the opportunity to do what she says she does, that may be a situation too tempting to pass up.

I know the fact that Dom is on the run scares her because it's the main reason he left her in the first place. What woman wouldn't want to eliminate her obstacles?

It reminds me of something from our past.

_**I woke up to the sound of metal on metal through my window and groaned.**_

_**My immediate thought was 'Not this early in the morning, Dom', then I remembered he hadn't lived here in years. **_

_**I lament then, realizing that the sounds had to be Letty. I rolled myself out of bed and pulled on a robe before making my way down stairs to the kitchen and out of the backdoor towards the noise.**_

_**As I stepped inside the doo,r she was there, in a pair of Dom's old Dickies held up by a belt, a wife beater, and a scowl as she tinkered away at the destroyed engine.**_

"_**I don't know why you insist on fixing this piece of junk. You should have left it in the junkyard." I say, crossing my arms.**_

"_**Watch it girl." She warns, not bothering to look up at me. "This was your father's car, Dom wouldn't want it junked."**_

_**I had to stop myself from strangling her. **_

_**What Dom would want?**_

"_**The car's a goddamn curse, Letty. It's never brought this family anything but pain." She didn't comment right away.**_

"_**You never know, Mia. You never know." She murmured, cursing loudly when a loud hissing sound filled the garage.**_

"_**You act like he's coming back. No one ever comes back. They left me, and they left you. The sooner you accept that, the sooner we can move on."**_

_**She turned to me then, her eyes fiery, and pained. I had never been on the receiving end of Letty's wrath, and suddenly knew why; she was scary as shit.**_

"_**Look Mia, I don't need this shit. You may have given up on Dom, but I never will. I'll do whatever it takes to get him back. So keep your tantrums to yourself." She sneered, turning back to her work.**_

_**I cursed under my breath. The last thing I wanted was to fight with her. I loved Letty. She was the only person that remained a constant in my life. She checked in on me no matter where my brother had her running to and from.**_

_**She was the one person who made sure I was ok.**_

"_**I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you hurt Letty. The situation is impossible. If there was a way, he'd be here."**_

"_**There's always a way, Mia." And I could hear the smile in her voice.**_

"_**Yea, okay. If you say so. Just don't do anything stupid Letty."**_

"_**Who? Me?" she chuckled, her hands moving under the hood in concentrated precision.**_

"_**Yes Letty. We both know what happens in that head of yours when it concerns my brother. He was adamant that he wanted you safe. Please stay that way." As the words tumbled from my mouth, I realized I couldn't take them back and my eyes bugged.**_

_**She spun so fast, that my eyes crossed, her eyes cutting into me.**_

"_**He called you?" she asked.**_

"_**Yea. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you." I sighed. "He didn't want me to tell you." She crossed her arms over her chest looking at me, wanting me to go on.**_

"_**He just wanted to make sure you were here. Make sure you were with family."**_

"_**He is my family." She growled.**_

"_**Look Letty, he said he doesn't want you looking for him and he loved you, but he said it has to be this way. He just wants you safe, away from his shit. After that, we talked about the store, the garage and me."**_

"_**He doesn't get to make that decision for me. The next time you talk to him, you tell him he's a coward." And with that, she brushed pass me out of the garage.**_

"_**Letty!" I call after her.**_

"_**I got some place I gotta be, Mi." she hollers back, jumping into Dom's car and speeding off.**_

I know now that she was on her way to meet Brian and plan some crazy undercover mission to bring my brother back. Sadly, even if she'd let me in on the plan, I still wouldn't have been able to stop her. Much like I wasn't able to stop Dom that night he came home and went to her crash site.

These two were completely crazy about each other.

I just hope it doesn't get us all killed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brian POV<strong>_

As we near the airport, I begin circling the air to wait for the signal to land.

I have lots on my mind.

I'm trying to figure out when our life is going to be normal. Well, as normal as it can be with us. Dom is still sitting beside me and I know he wants to go be with his family, but he's trying to force Letty to interact with AC.

He doesn't have to wait very long.

Before I realize what's happening, the plane jerks to the side, and the force jostles the kids awake.

I can hear little Jessie's screams as AC joins in, their voices shrill over Dom's baritone one.

"What the fuck?" he shouts out, but I don't answer him. I'm reading the gauges on the dash trying to figure out what is off, so I can fix it.

I hear Letty shushing her son, trying to rock him against her chest as he cries and I know for him and Jessie, the fact that we're losing altitude and their ears are popping is freaking them out.

I look to the Mode Control panel and realize that my vertical navigation is off and that my altitude is dropping.

My speed is steady and my LNAV is fine, but I'm concerned when I look at the pressure gauge.

I think we have a wing problem.

"I gotta land." I finally say.

"Brian, I thought that was obvious." Dom growls and immediately I jump on the radio.

"This is Earl Spilner, do you copy?" he asked.

"10-4, go ahead Spilner."

"I'm circling above the landing zone and I'm losing altitude. I need instructions for an emergency landing." I reply back, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Can you check on Mia for me?" I ask, needing him to get out of my space. He jumps up, leaving the cockpit and I hear his voice telling the women that we're doing an emergency landing.

Jessie is still fussy, but Mia gave her a bottle to keep her eyes from plugging and AC is sucking on a pacifier. The silence is welcoming.

I listen to the instructions that are barked out through my radio and prepare to land, hoping that I don't have an engine out or damage to one of the wings.

As I descend, the plane shakes harder than it would with turbulence and I hear Mia gasp.

"What? What is it?" I holler, needing to make that everyone's alright.

"Nothing. Just get me outta this fucking plane, Brian." Mia yells back, and I hear her whisper to Letty, "Stitches".

I groan at that.

I'm already 1 week into my six-week abstinence.

I'm not going to make it if I have to start over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leon POV<strong>_

I'm inside with my wife and son, when I hear a crowed of bickering that gets closer until I hear a knock at my door.

I grab my gun, tell Marie to hush, and creep to the door. I brace myself before pulling the door open and point my gun into the face of…Letty?

"Can you get that out of my face, before I break your jaw?" she deadpanned, and I smiled.

"Back so soon?" I tease, calling for Marie behind me to come and see our guests. I take a minute to take in the disheveled appearance of those in front of me. Sweaty, hair misplaced, faces flushed.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say everyone had just had sex, but the scowls on their faces alert me otherwise.

"So, this isn't a friendly visit?" I joke, as Letty pushes me aside, followed inside by Dom and Mia.

"They're pissed. We had a little plane trouble." At this I raise my eyebrow. Brian continues.

"I may have forgotten to seal the door after takeoff and when I started to land, we almost crashed." He replies sheepishly with his customary bullshit grin.

I laugh at that.

"You're lucky they didn't kill you." I grin, closing the door as he walks in.

"I know." Is all he says as I welcome my family home.

* * *

><p>TBC...review pls<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay! Enjoy and review. This chapter is mostly filler..lol...and other stuuuufffff...LOL..Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Letty, its Monica. Did everyone make it out ok?" The agent asked, genuinely concerned.<p>

"Just barely. We were naïve to think we could stay there. We're safe for now."

"Good. I can't talk long. I just wanted to let you know we're indicting Verone tomorrow morning in Washington DC. He's going before a federal court. It shouldn't be long before I can give you a date and time to show up."

"I just want this behind me. Make sure those papers are signed and I'll sing like a fuckin' bird."

"I know what the stakes are. I'll make good on my end of the deal. Verone makes Toretto look like a boy scout. It's a pleasure to do this in exchange for sending that ass to hell."

"Glad we have common ground. I need to go. I'll await your instructions." Letty ended, turning the phone off and placing it on the dresser in Leon's guest room. She turned to Dom, who sat in bed, his lower half covered by a sheet, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at her pensively.

"What are you thinking?" she sighed, dropping her head, her hair tumbling forward into her face.

"Two things; that you are extremely beautiful, and that I'd lose my life before I let anything else happen to you, or AC." He swore. She nodded, her head still down as she fought the urge to cry.

She was not a crier. It was beginning to be annoying.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, suddenly glad to have her partner by her side to make some of the hard decisions.

"Well, I was talking to Brian last night, and we're gonna go look at some house here. Looks like you may get your wish." He smiled.

"Hmm, what's that gonna cost me? You've been too nice, lately. The house hunting in Azores, not taking my head off when the shit hit the fan, now letting me have my way and making a home here. What happened to the other Toretto?" she teased.

"He's still here. I'm trying to keep the peace and not wring your neck." He admitted.

"Honesty." She accepted. " I want to go to the beach and have this out." She replied, turning to him. "I feel that its time. And time is what we have right now."

He scoffed at her with a grin.

"You just want to have make up sex." He laughed.

She smiled, "So. Kill two birds with one stone."

##

_In Miami_

"Hey Suki baby." Tej greeted through the phone.

"Hey big daddy. You checking up on me?" she asked, sticking a cherry lollipop in her mouth.

"Always. I need to make sure you know your part in this plan. We have to make sure when Dom and Letty get there, its covert. I'm talkin incognito."

"I have everything laid out. The escape route is prepped and their cover is set. All I need is their two bodies to set this off. I got you. You can count on me, baby." She assured.

"I know I can. That's why you're my number one. I'll see you in a few months then? Once this is all over?"

"You know it."

##

_Seychelles_

"How do you feel about all this?" Brian asked Mia, holding Jessie in his arms. She hunched her shoulders in nonchalance.

"Really Mia. I need you to tell me so we make sure your opinion is heard." Brian encouraged.

"I really liked my home. I didn't want to leave, but if it's to keep my family together, I'll deal. Letty and Adriel are important in this equation as well. We need to make sure we stay a family." She explained.

"But deep down, you're wondering when the bullshit is going to end." He finished.

"Yea, I am. We have kids now. I don't want someone coming to kill us every time we get comfortable." She sighed.

"The deal Letty's working should take care of this problem. We'll be free to go anywhere we want." He reminded, rubbing his daughter's back, slow and smooth.

"I know, and dividing our family is not an option. Hopefully this is the last mission and then we're off into the sunset." She smiled, turning to stare at her husband and her daughter.

"I like the sound of that. So, Dom and I are going house hunting later. We're looking at some properties up the beach. One of the houses if 5 bedrooms. If it's big enough to house two Toretto's, it may be home for now." He teased.

"Please, if it's big enough so we don't hear the lust bunnies going at it down the hall, I'm sold." She laughed, earning a nod from Brian as he smiled, kissing Jessie's soft hair.

##

There was something about this place, Dom had to admit, that made it so that every time they intended on one thing, the opposite happened.

She had made it clear that her intentions were to go down to the beach, where no one could hear them and argue. He had pulled on a hoodie to shield out the cold wind, and a pair of cargo shorts, gulping down warm tea to massage his vocal cords and he was fully prepared to give her some of the best arguing that she'd ever had, however, he currently had her pushed against a tropical tree, her legs wrapped around him as he ground into her, fully clothed, except for her discarded pants.

"Fuck," she began laughing as he pushed into her over and over, "We are worse than we were when we were kids."

He grunted in agreement, "I can't keep my hands off you. Jesus Lett."

She kissed him, hissing as he hit a new spot inside of her, fighting to push her over her threshold. Dom, chuckled mid thrust, kissing her quickly.

"You're right. If this is what we have to look forward to," he punctuated with a hard thrust, "I'm gonna die doing this for sure."

She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck, while giggling, until he hit just the right spot and she exploded around him. He held her up, as she quivered in his arms and increased his speed, drawing out her pleasure while pushing himself over the edge.

As he came down, he finally moved, setting her on her feet as they fixed their clothes and linked hands. He led her towards the beach where the sat facing each other, Letty's legs draped over his.

"Can you believe Mia's a mom?" she smiled, loving the way his face lit up at the mention of the newest member of the family.

"Yea, lucky kid. Mia's a great mom; she's always had that in her."

"You're right. She was born with it, I had to learn rather quickly." She sighed, a far away smile playing on her lips. "Motherhood is so life changing. I'm happy it's something else Mia and I will get to share with each other."

"Yea, Brian and I had a talk at the hospital. I know we said we'd talk about it later, but if this thing we have to finish works the way you say, I'm ready to start right away." He admitted. Her eyebrow arched in acknowledgement before she broke into fits of laughter.

"Man if people from LA could see you now. A-Million-miles-per-hour-Toretto trying to slow himself down with kids. Who'd a thunk it?" She teased, poking him in the chest as he bowed his head in shyness.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, looking at her eyes. She looked at him, really looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Yea, whatever you want. As long as we're together." She smiled as he leaned forward sealing their decision with a passionate kiss.

"You sure we don't need to practice?" He asked, moving his lips to trail her jaw line, to her neck.

"I have no issue with practice. It makes perfect, right?" she moaned as he pulled her into his lap.

##

_One Week Later_

The three couples sat in utter exhaustion on the large wrap around couch in the new Toretto/O'Connor home. Letty was holding baby Jessie and Mia rocking Adriel, with Marie holding her son snuggly in her arms. The kids had run themselves ragged, playing, whining and crying until they'd collapsed in the arms of their aunts and mother.

"I remember when AC was this little." Letty smiled down at Jessie's sleeping face.

"Yea, he was gas infused even then. All adrenaline and energy." Marie added, gazing at Letty in remembrance. Dom sat quietly, feeling uncomfortable. Mia noticed it and when he excused himself to the kitchen, she followed him with his son in her arms.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, noting his sad demeanor.

"Yea, it's just, I don't have those memories. I don't get to share those times in his life. I know it's stupid, he's still so small, but I'm mad I wasn't involved in his life." He admitted, grabbing a bottle of water and Corona from the fridge.

"I can understand that. Lucky for you, the parts you missed, AC won't even remember, so you can make it all up if he ever asks you." She smiled, looking down at her nephew and kissing his cheek. "It's pretty awesome, you know. You're a father. It's just…wow!"

"Yea, I know. That's my kid. Letty's kid."

"You thought there'd be anyone else in this life strong enough to bare your child?" she teased, an eyebrow arched in jest. He raised his palms in surrender, grabbing his beer and taking another gulp.

"I just want to make sure you know, it doesn't matter what you missed. What will matter to AC and Letty are the times from here forward. You will make amazing memories with him that he'll cherish forever."

He nodded his head at Mia, looking into her face as she bent down, to nuzzle his son. Brian chose this as his opportunity to interrupt them, walking past Mia and pinching her ass. Dom shot him a death glare to which Brian replied, "Dude, she's my wife."

"She's still my baby sister, O'Conner." He warned, checking the man as he smirked behind Mia.

"Anyway, Leon and Marie are getting ready to head back to their house. We ready to settle into these new digs?" he smiled, his eyes warm and playful.

"I'm exhausted. Yes, I'm ready. Here Dom, take Adriel, please." She asked, handing the sleeping boy to his father.

"With pleasure, Mia." He smiled, cradling the infant in his large arms. AC looked so small encompassed in his dads tanned muscles. Mia leaned down to kiss him again before patting Dom's shoulder and allowing Brian to escort her from the kitchen.

Letty walked by them on her way in, as she spotted her son and his father looking picture perfect.

"You're so good with him." She smiled, moving a dark lock of hair from Adriel's face. "Who would have thought big bad Toretto was a big mush underneath?"

"Who woulda thought hard ass Letty had maternal instincts?" He teased, leaning over to kiss her softly. "Let's get him to his room."

They walked down the hall into a room they had not fully decorated, but it had Adriel's crib, baby monitor and changing table there. After placing him carefully into the crib, they took a few moments to watch him sleep, before backing out quietly , turning the monitor on.

Once inside their bedroom, they stripped down and hit the shower together, washing themselves quickly and hopping out.

Letty pulled the thick covers back on the bed and climbed into the California King and groaned at the comfort of the mattress. Dom followed her, making an equally satisfying sound as he closed his eyes in complete relaxation.

"I could sleep for years." He groaned, earning a grunt from her as she flipped onto her stomach, burrowing down in the memory foam.

"This is better than the mattress you bought me in the DR."

"My money is better than it was in the DR." he smiled, reaching out until his arm found her body. "Get over here."

She allowed him to drag her across the space until she was against his side.

"You tired?" she asked.

"Very. Why?" he questioned.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Make sure everything is okay. See where your head is after today."

"Can you give me a massage?" he groaned out, sighing as he felt her shift on the bed, climbing on top of him to straddle his torso.

"The work of Dominic Toretto's woman is never done." She sing-songed, reaching down to grab his hands and knead the flesh.

"Today was okay. It's nice to be somewhere and feel settled again, have our own space. I can see how much AC loves it here."

"Yea, I love this place too." She smiled. "I always feel free when I'm here."

"Freedom. Such an elusive thing." He snorted as she switched hands, working her massage to his elbows and back down.

"Patience, Papa. It may just work out." She smirked, kissing his palm. "What did you do after the DR?" she inquired, causing one of his eyes to open.

"Panama. I went to Panama." He answered, somewhat guarded.

"You're still protective of that time." She noticed, releasing his arms so he could connect his hands behind his head. She let her fingernails scratch lightly down his torso and back up again, rubbing his skin, and hard plains of his muscles.

"It was a hard time for me. Not just the part when I found out about you. The leaving you was unbearable." He explained. Her eyes looked at him I surprise. She didn't see that coming.

"I sat and watched you for hours before I got the courage to pick that bag up and walk away from you. It's not as easy as I make it look."

She didn't say anything. Just kept her hands moving because she didn't want to start an argument.

"That feeling that you had on that plane, when you wouldn't touch AC? That was me that night in the DR. I don't want that life touching you Letty. Those were my bad choices, my mistakes."

"I guess that I understand. I'll have to work on forgiving you for that."

"Appreciate it. I'm working on getting over this whole fiasco we're in now."

"I really do love you." She sighed, laying her body on his so that her head rested on his chest.

"I know you do. And I love you too. More than words can say." He replied, his arms circling around her, squeezing her tightly. They lay there for a while in silence before he spoke again.

"Can I ask you a question, about a question?"

"Sure. Anything." She replied.

"How do you feel about marriage?" he asked seriously, realizing he never got her opinion on the matter. The assumption that they'd be together forever and ever was sort of assumed, but they had never discussed the legality.

Her head rose to look in his eyes, a humorous gleam in her eyes.

"You trying to get traditional on me?"

"You're avoiding the question."

She placed a wet kiss to his chest before answering him with a shrug.

"Marriage, s'marriage. It doesn't really matter so much to me. I mean my Ma would have loved to have seen it and Lord knows your father would, but I don't need a ring to symbolize our commitment. I think the whole coming back from the dead and bearing your child kinda puts me in that slot."

"It was your spot, regardless of all that." He corrects, earning another kiss, this one travelling lower than the previous.

"Nice to hear. I don't need to marry you, or have your last name. I kinda like it the way it is." She admitted.

"I just want to make sure that your wants are included. Your happiness means everything to me."

She placed two more kisses, now down to his belly button as she took his boxers in her hands, dragging them down his hips slowly. When his penis sprang free, jutting up towards his stomach, she smiled wickedly.

"Well what do we have here? The whole time we're having a serious conversation, you're just thinking about getting into my panties?" she smiled, wrapping her hand around the flesh and beginning a pumping rhythm.

"You're the one that started kissing me and Letty, we both know you're not wearing any panties." His voice boomed, causing her to look into his lust filled eyes.

"Touche'. You really are beautiful all over." She gushed, before placing a chaste kiss to his tip. "How do you want it?"

Before he could answer, there was a wailing that broke through the baby monitor, causing Letty to groan.

"Damnit! I was just getting started." She whined, falling over onto the bed. Dom laughed, low in his throat.

"Shouldn't I be the one that's upset?" he asked, throwing his legs over the side of the bed to get up. Letty quickly grabbed his hand, positioning his fingers between her legs so he could feel the moisture.

"You aren't the only one ready for some action." She shuttered.

"Gimme 5 minutes. I'll have him back to bed and I'll take good care of you." He promised, his eyes passion-filled and intense.

She watched as he retreated from their bedroom to their son's room and sighed.

'_And he was adamant he wanted more kids?'_

* * *

><p><em>TBC<em>

_A/N: Okay, I know it was a long time coming! It was mostly filler and settling that took place here. We'll have Letty getting back to the states in a few chapters so they can wrap their last adventure!_

_Review Review Review!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, this is one of the chapters I struggled with because I feel like I'm stalling…when really, I'm having a tough time transitioning!**

**Hope it comes off 'ok' and enjoy. After this chapter, all hell breaks loose…lol…kinda!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_Damnit Dominic! What was so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Letty asked, stalking into DT's Autobody around midnight._

"_I'm almost finished with this car and I need your small hands to reach in and tighten the valve." He groaned, not bothering to look up as she walked up to him. _

_It wasn't until he heard her huff, and the clicking of heels against the concrete pavement that he jolted himself from the task at hand._

_When he turned, he actually dropped the wrench he'd been holding._

_His Letty, typically in cargos and belly shirts was walking up to him in a tight black sleeveless mini-dress, with a pair of strappy heels on. Her hair was pinned into a loose messy braid, and her lips gave the only sign of make-up._

"_Not one fuckin' word, Toretto." She hissed, standing in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_You sure?" he asked eyeing her appreciatively. "You may like what you hear." _

_She scowled even more, if that was possible, and grunted at the uncomfortable situation._

"_Where were you? I figured when I'd called you were home doing nothing."_

"_Wow! It's Friday night Dom. I do go on dates."_

"_Since when?" he asked a bit roughly, wondering when in the hell she'd started going out and why he was obviously the last to know. "And why that dress?"_

"_Why not this dress, jackass?"_

"_Well, the dress looks amazing on you, but I mean who you wearing it for?" Rolling her eyes, she pushed him aside and strolled to the car._

"_Well for the next 5 minutes, I'm wearing it for you and this Lexus so get an eye full because you'll never see it again." She snapped, slicking her hand into the small space where he needed her help._

_Dom watched as her bottom pushed into the air as she strained herself over the hood._

_He never did realize when his best girl friend had turned into his fantasy incarnate, but the fact that she fulfilled both ends of his fantasy spectrum was a complete turn on. He loved that she was gritty, and grimy with him and that she could be soft and feminine as well._

_What he loved most about her was the ability to be two women at the same time; she could be dressed the way she was tonight, hot as a fucking firecracker, and attitude rawer than a tanned hide. Then she could be as scruffy and plain, covered in grease, and all gentle toned and bright eyed._

_She was never in the middle, always on one side of the female spectrum, or clashing the two sides together._

_She was larger-than-life to him, and she didn't even know it._

"_There. All done. Do yourself a favor and get a life, Dom. It's not like you to be working on a 'Ass and Gas' night." She advised, a smirk playing on her face as she watched his expression. As she went to walk past him, he grabbed her arm, spinning her back around to face him._

"_What the fuck, Dom?"_

_He didn't reply, he simply took her hands in his, and wiped them in a towel, removing all evidence of grease._

"_Wouldn't want you going back to whoever with traces of engine oil, right?" he teased, watching as her eyes glazed over at that contact._

"_Wouldn't want that." She confirmed, her voice low and eyes suddenly hazy. _

_Once done, she pulled her hands free of his and made a move to walk around him._

_She was mid step when he grabbed her around the waist, hoisting her against him as he crushed his mouth to hers, possessively capturing her lips in a searing kiss, his tongue pushing past her teeth and swallowing her protest._

_His strong hands went around her neckline, one fisting gently to the back of her neck where her braid tailed, guiding her head in all the ways he wanted to maneuver her. As he pulled back from her pouty lips, Letty's eyes fluttered open as though she was in a trance._

"_Wouldn't want to send you anywhere without traces of me. Try getting that off." He smirked, releasing her and smacking her butt as he went back under the hood of the car._

_She stood their speechless, trying to regain her composure at the fact that her best friend had finally kissed her._

_She'd wondered when it'd happen, knowing that they had been skirting the issue for months, possibly years._

_She gathered herself, muttered 'Asshole!' under her breath and walked back out to her car, turning the music up and peeling out of the parking lot._

**_End Flashback_**

_##_

"_I was_ thinking about the first time we kissed, today." Dom began, gripping a socket wrench and loosening a bolt on a set of tires.

"Ohh, you mean how evil you were to me that night?" she eyed, checking the radiator under the hood of the car she was working on.

"I was mean? You're the one that came into the goddamn garage dressed like one of the girls **on** the hood of a car, and not like one **under** the hood. I was shocked."

"Evil. You kissed me that night and I was drenching my underwear for a whole fuckin week. You knew what you were doing." She smiled, laughing at the memory.

"You're one to talk. I'd been having wet dreams about you for months. So we were even in my book."

"I never asked you why you did that. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt that day?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"I did." He smiled back.

"No you didn't."

"I kissed you didn't I?"

"You're so romantic." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "You're lucky I wanted to jump your bones as well, or I may have punched you that night."

"Whatever. I coulda had your ass bent over the hood of that Lexus if I'd wanted you to."

"You're good at making promises, Dom."

"You saying I ain't a man of my word?"

"I'm saying you tell me a lot of shit you're gonna do to me, and you don't always follow through."

"Bullshit!" he countered walking towards her, his intentions completely mischievous.

Before he reached her, her phone rang, breaking the spell over both of them. When Letty saw who it was, she looked and Dom and whispered 'showtime' before answering.

After a few pleasantries, Monica got to the point.

"It's time. You are the hostile witness for the prosecuting team and we have you scheduled to testify 1 week from Thursday. Contact me before you arrive. Once your testimony is given in court, I'll hand you the papers and we'll sit back and wait for the jury to hang that SOB." Monica instructed before bidding Letty goodbye, and ending the call.

"1 week from Thursday." She confirmed, watching as his arms folded over his chest in understanding. "I'm not going to lie and say I'm not scared."

He took a few strides over towards her and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her in comfort.

"In a week and a half, this will all be over. One way, or another." He assured, allowing her to bury her face in his chest for comfort.

##

**Washington DC**

"Look Luke. Once Ortiz testifies, there won't be any warrants for Toretto or his crew. Why don't you try joining the winning team instead of trying to fuck shit up." Monica advised, looking at him as she stood in the doorway to his office.

"I don't stop until the warrants are withdrawn. If Torretto sets foot in the states, I'm going to be on his ass." Hobbs promised, looking at her seriously.

"You're an asshole, you know that? Carter Verone has done more damage in a week than Toretto has done in a lifetime. If you brought your head outta your ass, you'd see that. The law isn't always right."

"I don't need a badge to tell me right from wrong. If you can trade one criminal's crimes for another, that's the bed you lay in. Me? I ain't rolling over and I damn sure ain't snoring. You handle your business, I'll handle mine."

"If you fuck up my case because you wanna prove to Toretto who has the bigger dick, I'll…"

"I can tell you who's is bigger. But glad to know you care. You can let yourself out. I have upstanding work to do." He dismissed. She ignored him.

"If you fuck my case up", she bagan, advancing towards his desk, slamming her hand down on the desk, "Me and you are gonna dance!" she hissed, causing him to sit back in his chair with a smile.

"I like the two step." He laughed, watching as her eyes remained set, before she turned and walked back out the door.

"Women!" he cracked, laughing into the space of his office.

##

**Seychelles, Later That Night, After Dinner**

"So, I never heard the whole story about when I let you go that time in LA." Brian probed, watching as Leon and Letty scoffed, while Dom grimaced.

"Way to go, O'Connor." Dom mumbled eyeing his brother-in-law.

"What?" he asked completely confused, watching as Mia slapped her hand over her head.

"Here we go with this shit." She groaned.

"It's cool O'Connor. I'll tell you what happened." Letty sighed, never unfolding her hand from Dom's.

**_Flashback_**

_By the time Letty awoke, she was laying comfortably amongst soft pillows and sheets, and for a minute, she completely forgot the chaos that had gotten her there. She went to sit up and winced, realizing she was naked, save for her underwear and bandages, binding her entire torso, to the tops of her breast._

"_Fuckin' aye, that hurts!" she breathed ruggedly, almost jumping out of her skin when she felt hands push her back down._

_The hands were ok, those were familiar, however this physical pain when she breathed and moved was unbearable._

_Dom had arrived just after Leon had gotten Letty to the beach house his father had left in a will; it turning out to be a spot he and his mother had purchased early in their marriage. He briefly wondered why he'd never been made aware of it, and realized it was probably the spot they would disappear to on their anniversary, a spot just for them._

_When he'd lay eyes on her last night, he'd physically felt every pained breath she took in her slumber._

_Leon had informed him that the doctor said she'd had three cracked ribs, a bruised sternum and sprained her ankle._

_At the sight of his love in bandages because he'd been too stupid to listen, he'd hit a wall with his good hand, wincing as the skin on his knuckles split._

"_Fuck!" He'd roared, before storming out to the beach for a few hours. Once he'd regained himself and calmed, he'd come back in, undressed her slowly, and sat and watched her sleep._

_He was too afraid to lay with her, for fear that he'd hurt her more and too scared to leave her to rest in another room._

_The least he could do was be the first person she saw when she woke up._

"_Lay back, Letty. The doctor said you needed to be on your back for the next week or so." He explained, standing over her._

"_I'm sure you just love that." She joked, her voice however, gruffy and serious._

"_No, I don't Letty. I'm so sorry for this. You being like this is all my fault."_

_She managed to roll her eyes._

"_Please shut up. Don't wanna hear a pity party. Where's Leon so I can punch him for taking me to the doctor?"_

"_I don't know. I haven't seen him since last night." He sighed, realizing that he would be forced to tell her about Jesse._

"_Why?"_

"_Tran killed Jesse, Letty." He delivered, looking straight into her eyes as she blinked, her eyes watering immediately._

"_What do you mean?" she whined._

"_Tran shot him in front of me. Tran's dead. Brian helped me take care of it."_

"_Brian helped you take care of it? What the fuck is going on? I feel like our life is spinning out of control right now." She whimpered, trying not to yell or move unnecessarily._

"_I know. And I just need a few days to get my head together so I can figure out how to fix this."_

"_You can't fix this, so don't try to, Dom." _

_At her words, he set his jaw, trying to stave the emotions flooding his soul._

_He wasn't her hero anymore._

_Letty wiped angrily at the tears that spilled, annoyed at the fact that she was crying. But Jesse was like a little brother, and it hurt her that he was no longer apart of them._

_Dom stood suddenly, feeling enclosed, suffocating._

"_I'm gonna…" He began, turning to walk away as she spoke._

"_Don't you dare. You need to learn you can't save everyone Dom. You can't be everyone's saving grace." At her pained words, he turned to her, looking into her eyes, his own red and anguished._

"_We're completely fucked up Letty." He admitted, for the first time in his life, bowing his head in defeat._

"_The situation is fucked up, but you and me? We are always solid. We were all adults in this. We knew the stakes." She reasoned, wishing she had the strength to sit up higher or get up and hold him._

"_I need you to tell me this is going to be alright. My sister? Vince? Leon? I just want them to be ok." He sighed brokenly._

"_Come here." She commanded, waiting until he neared the bed. "Get in."_

"_Letty, I don't want to hurt you."_

_She raised an eyebrow at him, as though he were speaking a different language._

"_Don't make me repeat myself." She chastised, watching as he pulled the coves back, sucking in shallow breath as his eyes took in the severe bruising peaking through her bandages, on her arms and legs._

"_I'm so sorry Letty. I'm sorry for everything." He moaned, shaking his head in guilt._

"_I'm sorry, too. Now be gentle and lay your head of my shoulder and relax. Everything is going to be ok, baby. We'll figure it out. We always do." She soothed, wondering if she believed her own words._

_**9 Months Later**_

"_There's opportunity in Cuba." Dom said, looking straight ahead into the crowd of racers and chasers. Even in Mexico, the scene was all the same these days. _

_He'd learned to hang back a little more, appreciate good company. Instead of surround himself with people he didn't care about, he opted mostly for the position he was in tonight._

"_What does that mean?" Letty asked, leaning her head to his shoulder as he stood between her legs, his back to her front._

"_Han and I are thinking that we can go there and set up a shop in Baracoa and generate some revenue. The tourism is low, it's about a 2 hour plane ride from Havana and we can lay low. It'll also help hide some of the money from the truck heist and store some of the things we don't need out in the open."_

"_Sounds like you've made your mind up." She murmured against his ear, the back of her hand tracing his cheek softly._

"_I want to know what you think. I'm learning to consult my partner before I make life altering decisions." He smiled, looking out and catching Leon's eye in the crowd._

"_Hmm, sounds like Han is your partner, Papa." She teased, before he spun around, placing his hands on the hood of his car, on either side of her hips._

"_We know whose bed I'm sleeping in. You tell me what you think."_

"_I think if this town is as inconspicuous as you say, but has a way we can stack green, it's cool. I know there's something you're not telling me." She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_I need you here." He finally admitted, watching as her head straightened. She pushed him back, hoping off the hood of the car and brushed past him, walking towards the beach and away from the people. He knew the gesture, it meant 'follow me, or else' and like a good boy, followed his lover until she stopped in the sand._

"_Ok, so let's have it." She challenged, waiting for him to elaborate._

"_Baracoa is rural, Letty. I can't go there, there be some shit, and have to worry about you getting hurt. I can't have you with me until I know it's safe. Not to mention, I need someone here with Leon to keep things running here in case shit doesn't work."_

"_You trying to leave me?" she finally asked, ice lacing her words as her eyes bore into him. The question caught him off guard, and he stumbled for words._

"_Are you crazy?" He asked, eyeing her with confused eyes._

"_Answer the question. I know the shit you think when you're looking at me and not saying anything. You're thinking that I shouldn't be in this life, that I can make one of these trips to see Mia and just stay there. I know what you've been thinking Dominic."_

"_I ain't gonna lie. I don't want you around when they catch me Letty. And if the heat gets that close, we may have to have this conversation again, but to answer your question: No, I'm not trying to leave you. I'm trying to make sure we're hidden enough to stay together."_

"_And what role do I play in this new plan of yours?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously._

"_You run shit the way you always have here. You keep your pretty hands clean; let me keep mine dirty."_

"_And we know how dirty those suckers are." She murmured, eyeing him through hooded eyes. "So when do you leave me?"_

"_I'm not leaving you, Letty. The boat we're taking leaves in three days. It should take us about that amount of time to get there."_

"_How long will you be away from me?" she asked._

"_That, I don't know. If all goes well, a month? Maybe two? If shit hits the fan?" he trailed off, looking at her._

"_Forever. I don't like any plan that leaves you alone." She admitted._

"_I don't like any plan that doesn't make sure you're taken care of. Look, we made sure the mortgage on the store, the shop and the houses are paid off. The money we make in LA makes sure Mia is covered and pays the taxes. The money your shop makes here is enough to make sure we survive, but if something happens to me, I have to know that you're taken care of. Making money is the only way I can be sure of that. If something goes down, I need to know that you have a place to go, cash to access to start a new life, that can't be traced. This is your Plan Z."_

"_There's really no sense in me arguing with you. Let's go home. You can give me a massage." She sighed, grabbing his hand and walking him towards the cars._

"_Letty?" He said gently, stopping her in the sand. "I really do love you. Nobody could ever mean as much." _

_She leaned into him, and kissed him sweetly before pulling back with a smirk._

"_You're getting soft on me. I hope this isn't the frame of mind you intend to take with you into Cuba."_

"_You're my frame of mind." He swore, making her laugh._

"_Sweet talking me now? Geez, Toretto. You got it bad."_

**End of Flashback**

"Okay, so, I don't see the drama." Brian said, looking at the room's occupants with interest.

"That's because we didn't get to that part yet." Leon laughed, elbowing Letty as she glared at Dom.

"Oh shit! Keep going." Brian smiled, practically bouncing in his seat next to Mia.

_TBC….Review.._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I figured we hadn't done flashbacks in a long while and I know that was one of the things you guys loved about the start of this story, so here we go. This is the transition chapter. We will get the rest of the Mexico separation in Chapter 20 Flashback, and then Letty and Dom are off to the States and the Verone/Hobbs fiasco begins!**

**BTW…Thx MmmSuite for the Mexico stuff…she's been curious about the gap from Mexico to the DR. Also, in Los Bandoleros, Han tells Dom their garages in 'Baracoa'? were raided….which is why we have Dom and Han going to Cuba. If it wasn't Baracoa, Cuba, feel free to correct me, but it won't change them going there! I am curious if that's what the hell he said, however!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: So I hope you guys are pleasantly confused until we get to the end of this chapter… Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

"_I need you outta Mexico, now!" Dom's voiced charged through the phone._

"_What happened? Are you ok?" She breathed, her stomach churning at the thought of danger._

"_We were followed and the wrong people found out where my ties are. I don't have time to waste with information. I need you and Leon outta Baja, like yesterday."_

"_OK, I'll catch the first ferry to Puerto Vallarta, head east until I hit the Gulf, and then…"_

"_No! Go to LA. It's too dangerous to have you here." He sighed, knowing he'd start an argument._

"_I'm not leaving you, Dominic. I'm coming!" she insisted, stuffing clothes into her bag, and whirling until she faced the bathroom._

"_Letty, this isn't up for negotiation. You're going to LA, that's final. I'll contact you there when it's safe."_

"_You lied to me." She raged, and Dom's heart broke as her voice cracked through the phone. Letty didn't cry, ever._

"_Baby, I promise, I'm not leaving you. We're never gonna be over. I need to get to a place and make sure I don't have a tail. Please, just trust me. Tell Leon now  
>may be a good time to go see the man about an engine."<em>

"_What the fuck does that mean?" she sniffed, wiping at her eyes._

"_He'll know. I need you safe, and I need you out of the city in an hour. Please don't make me worry. If something happens to you, I'll rip that fucking country apart." He promised, causing her to soften._

"_If I don't hear from you in LA in 3 days, I'm coming to Cuba."_

"_Understood. I love you, and be safe." _

"_I will. 3 days, Dom."_

"_3 days."_

"_Bye Dom."_

"_Say it. I need to hear it."_

"_I love you, ride or die." She swore, and she could almost hear the relief flood through him before the phone died._

"_Leon, we got trouble!"_

_##_

_**Cuba, 1 week earlier**_

_The loud clanging of metal in the industrial warehouse mixed with the sounds of blow torches and grunts soothed Dom in the stifling Cuban heat. _

_It was the absence of his family that made him uncomfortable. _

_Mia was doing fine in the states, maintaining her lifestyle and studies although she made sure to tell him how alone she felt. Vince was out of the hospital and after he'd paid his bail, and paid Hector to get Vince across the border, Old Coyote hadn't wanted to be found._

_He knew Leon yearned to break free, go and do his own thing but hadn't the courage to walk away. Dom knew if all this worked as planned, he'd give Leon the option._

_Then there was Letty._

_He couldn't be more tied down if they were married with children. Amazing thing was, he wouldn't want it any other way. After the shit went down in LA, he fully expected to be alone in the world. He'd prepared himself for Leon's blame at Jesse's death, and Letty's rage about Vince and Mia, and most of all he expected them to both bail._

_They had surprised him when neither did anything of the sort and they instead rallied their efforts to stay a team._

_Dom had let them both know that they were clear, the only people having massive warrants were himself and Vince. They were grateful for their freedom, but still hadn't budged on their location or their loyalty._

"_Tito! Dame'lo!" Dom instructed, asking the teenager to hand him a tool out of reach._

"_Si', Tio." The young man answered, handing Dom the instrument. Before Dom could stick his head back under the hood, Han burst into the garage with a blank expression._

"_The deal has been made. We accept and maintain the high end cars and hide them until their owners can move them without notice, and make the engine mods requested. Only thing is, they're not happy about the price."_

"_Why? We're the one's taking the most risk. If they kick the doors in, it's our asses in body bags. Not theirs. Tell them the price doesn't change. Pussys!" Dom almost growled, looking at Han in irritation._

"_Hey man, we're on the same side. I feel the same way, but I wanted to let you know what the hang up is. I'll let them know we're not budging on the price, but I guarantee they're gonna want to meet and negotiate in person." He prepared, wanting Dom to know what they were up against._

"_We can meet, but there won't be any negotiations. There's too much at stake. Sorry if I'm snapping at you Han. It's not you."_

"_I know. It's Letty." Han smirked, popping a chip into his mouth. "Whenever you don't get laid on a regular basis, you start acting an ass. Leon and I always know when Letty's time of the month is."_

"_I'm gonna forget you just said that." Dom deadpanned, staring at Han._

"_Your fault." Han reasoned, walking past Dom into the garage and taking a seat._

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 Days later<strong>_

"_Bueno. Thank you for agreeing to meet us. I'll get straight to the point, so that we do not hold you gentlemen." Cruz, the man employing their services spoke, lighting a cigar._

"_The business we're bringing you is more than generous, as is the price we're paying. It's only right to even out the return and the net costs."_

"_If this deal is to negotiate our fee south, the answer is no. If you think you can get someone with our connections, knowledge and skill to do the job for less, then by all means, walk. But let's be serious, you can't." Dom leveled, looking Cruz in the eyes as he spoke._

"_You know, I hear your Leticia is quite beautiful. The Baja sun is doing wonders for that skin tone. Now, I wouldn't want to have to pay her a visit. Let's please settle this like gentlemen, shall we?" Cruz bartered, smiling as Dom's face completely hardened. He stood abruptly, a gun drawn, pointing directly as Cruz's head, as Han followed suit, drawing his weapon and pointing it at Cruz's second in command._

"_Your mistake is bringing my family into this. Deal's off. Good night gentlemen." Dom informed, as he and Han walked backwards out of the meeting, never taking their eyes off their enemies. _

_Once outside, they jumped into their car, speeding down the street in time to dodge bullets as the men ran after them. Grabbing his phone, Dom dialed Letty, informing her she needed to skip town._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"So that's how we ended up separated in Mexico." Letty surmised, looking at Brian as he looked at Dom.

"Really Dom? You're into it with the Cubans too?" he scoffed, earning a chuckle from Leon.

"And what in the hell did Dom mean about 'see a man about an engine'?" Mia piped, intrigued by the code language.

Leon and Dom looked at each other and smiled.

"It's probably best we don't say. We're in a different place in our lives today."Leon shrugged, kissing his wife on the cheek.

Letty rolled her eyes, scowling at the group.

"So there you have it. A missing scene in the Dom and Letty show."

"Wow, so, how'd you find out he was in the DR?" Brian continued.

Dom looked over at Mia who ducked sheepishly.

"Well, my sister knocked on me!" Dom accused, watching as Mia's mouth opened and closed several times before she huffed and shook her head.

"Way to go, Brian. See when's the next time I give you any." She hissed.

"That's a story we'll tell after we make it back." Letty promised, yawning.

"Hey, about tomorrow. Are you guys sure you don't want any backup?" Leon asked, sitting forward, eyeing his oldest friends

"We're sure. We could never live with ourselves if something happened to you or Brian. You have families. Take care of yours, we will do what we can to take care of ours." Dom nodded, grateful for the offer.

"Well, you know where to find us." Brian reinforced, standing and pulling Mia with him. "We're turning in. We'll see you two in the morning."

"OK, we're gonna walk Marie and Leon out and copy that." Letty sighed, standing and stretching her legs.

##

Letty and Dom lay in bed, Adriel asleep between them, each staring at him.

"We're gonna come back to him." Dom promised, stroking a hand down his back.

"I'm more afraid of what it will do to him if something happens to you. He loves you so much, Dom. I feel like an idiot, but I want it to payoff. If this shit costs my son his father, I don't know what I'd do. I hate feeling like this."

"Letty, together, we've never failed. We'll get through this. You can't think of AC now. We can't go into this with clouded minds. We can't be distracted." He advised, looking into her eyes.

He watched as her lids closed, and when they opened, he could see the tears glossing her orbs.

"You're right. But tonight, I just want to be his mom. I just want to lay here and let him be my everything." She admitted and he understood. He pulled her closer, so their bodies were touching Adriel as he slumbered, Dom's hand reaching over to caress her hair.

"OK." He allowed, both of them watching their son as he slept.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Evening<strong>

"Monica, my plane lands in 1 hour." Letty advised into the phone. "I'll be landing at the private air strip in DC and I'll contact you when it's safe."

"Okay Leticia. Glad to hear it. Be safe, please." She smiled, ending the call and clapping her hands together.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, you heard! Ortiz and Toretto are landing now! We need to get to that air strip and greet them with bells and whistles."Hobbs hollered out, his team dispersing to prepare to leave.<p>

"Got your ass, Boy!" he murmured, smiling coyly to himself.

Toretto was coming to DC, and Hobbs wanted to be the first face he saw.

##

**45 Minutes Later**

Dom and Letty sighed as the door to the plane opened onto the tarmac. Dom leaned over, kissing her gently as he gripped her hand, pulling her forward.

"You look tense." He noticed.

"Yea, that's a nice way of putting it." She replied.

"I'll take care of that when we get where we're going. Come on." He promised, kissing her once more before letting her hand go as the two walked off the plane.

Passing through the doorway, Dom stopped suddenly, causing Letty to crash into his back.

"Hope your flight was comfortable. We've been expecting you."

* * *

><p>Hobbs and his men were all over the tarmac, guns drawn, prepared to accept the pair as soon as the planes tires skidded to a hault. They sat on the runway waiting and saw nothing.<p>

'He'd heard correctly. Letty'd told Monica that they were landing within the hour. Was that a code for something else?' he wondered.

Before he could continue his thought, he noticed a plane circling overheard, preparing to land.

"Alright boys, this is it. Remember, he's got Ortiz with him. He loves her, so he won't go willingly but he won't let her get hurt. Should be like taking candy from a baby. I want him alive and I want her untouched, are we clear?" He ordered, waiting as his men confirmed the orders.

"Good, get into position." He instructed, turning and grabbing his gun. "Come to daddy you son of a bitch!" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Monica sat at her desk, playing with a pin, waiting for her phone to ring. As soon as she knew Letty was ok, and where she was supposed to be, she could rest for the evening.<p>

She looked around her office and fixed her eyes on the Verone file, picking it up and opening it. She figured she'd need something to do to keep her busy as she waited.

As she sat for a few moments, flipping through the documents, her phone rang, almost making her jump out of her skin.

"Hello? Hello?" she called out rapidly, waiting to hear the caller respond.

* * *

><p>Hobbs watched in adolescent glee as the doors to the plane opened and allowed his men to draw their weapons.<p>

He almost fainted when an elderly couple descended the steps, holding a dog, probably named Fefe, before the lady nearly fainted at the site of the men before her.

"For heavens sake, we paid our taxes!" she cried, as her husband caught her.

"Men! Stand down!" Hobbs yelled, instructing his 2nd in command to check the plane for any additional passengers.

When none were located, Hobbs turned, smiling.

"Sonofabitch! They set us up!" He laughed, the sound echoing chillingly through the air.

* * *

><p>Dom and Letty sat secured in the backseat of Tahoe complete with bulletproof blacked out windows with a content smile.<p>

"Hey Monica. Do you think the plan worked?" Letty teased, leaning her head into Dom's shoulder.

"Like a fucking charm. I had one of my men watching them, and as soon as your call came in, they flew out of here like a goddamn building was on fire. So, I'll see you in court in a couple of days, right?"

"Yep. Have my papers ready! Nice to have wiggle room. Hobbs has no clue where we are. Talk to you soon." Letty smiled, hanging up the line.

"Hey Suki, can you turn the air on? This Miami heat is killing me." Letty groaned.

"You did good, baby." Dom complimented, rubbing her thigh.

"You just want some ass." She snorted, looking up at him from his shoulder.

"Of course. But so far so good. I'm sure Hobbs is looking like a complete ass and he has no way of knowing we're in Miami."

"Right, but we knew getting into the country wasn't going to be the hard part. It's getting outta this bitch that's gonna suck." She sighed, linking their fingers as they sat in silence.

"As long as you get to court, we're going to make it out. Hobbs won't have a legal reason to pursue us. I'm more worried about you making it to court. Hobbs is predictable. Verone isn't."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So… I just need to ask a quick question…someone PM'd me about writing a story with Letty as a cop and I can't remember who it was…whoever did that…pls PM me again! THX!**

**Now, on to the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Miami, FL<em>

Suki stopped the truck outside boat house Roman and Brian once inhabited outside of Tej's old garage.

"Here we are. Home, sweet home." She announced, opening the door to the truck and hopping out, digging in her small bag for the key.

"This is…interesting?" Dom commented, taking in the living digs.

"It's not as bad as it looks. It's the last place anyone will look for you guys. In case there's trouble, there's a swooped '72 Nova SS in the garage for your enjoyment, and keys to the speed boat if you need to flee on water. Cuba's about a 2 hour boat ride. If you can't make it, I'll give you guy's Jimmy's number and he can have a plane on the other side of Miami Beach ready to take you guys wherever you want."

"Thanks, Suki. We'll have to remember to thank Tej again." Letty smiled, shaking the woman's hand.

"Alright you two, I'll be by in the morning. Enjoy your night in Miami." Dom and Letty watched as the beautifully exotic woman walked away, leaving the two of them.

"Well Papa, it's just you and me. What do you want to do?" Letty asked, turning to Dom.

He didn't reply, but turned to look at her with a knowing smirk.

"What do you think?" He replied, watching as the wheels turned in her head before her eyes met his.

"I'll race you to the Nova!" She squealed, taking off towards the garage with Dom on her heels.

* * *

><p><em>An Hour Later<em>

"How many car hoods have we done it on?"Letty asked, sitting up, sweaty and completely satisfied on top of the black Nova.

"I don't know. Not enough." He drawled, wrapping his arms around her with a secret smile.

"I hope we didn't dent it. Suki won't be happy about that, I'm sure." She laughed, wickedly.

"We'll replace it if we have to."

"Yea, well if we can replace it, how about we really break her in?" She propositioned, wrapping her legs around him and pushing her breast into his bare chest.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Get the keys, you drive, and I'll show you."

He sealed the deal with a suffocating kiss, unwrapping her legs and bending to pull his pants back up.

He walked away to grab the keys and clean himself off, while she hopped off the hood on shaking legs. Grabbing a towel from one of the clean bins, she wiped herself off before pulling her shorts and tank back on.

When he came back, she was ready, sitting in the passenger seat with a wide smile on her face.

Getting into the driver's seat, he turned the key in the ignition and turned to look at her.

"That smile scares me. What are you thinking?" he coaxed, causing her smile to widen, if at all possible, before it disappeared all together.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Put this car in drive, and find out." She instructed, her eyes brightening when she felt the gears changing beneath them as he pulled the car forward.

He turned onto a busy street, amazed at the sunset and sighed when he felt her scoot next to him. One of her hands moved up his arm, past his shoulder, playing with the skin on the back of his neck, and the other stroking up and down his chest.

"I really love you." She sighed, her breath caressing over the skin of his throat as he pushed on towards a destination unknown.

"I know." He replied, keeping his eyes steady and focused on the road ahead.

"I haven't been in Miami since I was 18. You remember when I came back?" She recalled, smiling to herself.

"Yea, I remember. You were my dream. I couldn't believe how God knew everything I'd wanted and put it into the kid down the street."

"Yea, well, took my growing a rack for you to notice me." She smiled.

"No it didn't. It took me growing up and becoming a man to realize you were the woman who would stick by my side. You could have come back flat chested and I'd have loved you." He promised.

"That's a sweet thing to say." She smiled, her nails lightly scratching the skin of his head. " I knew you were different when I came back. Mia spent a lot of time down in Miami with me when you were locked up. It killed me that I'd been away when it all happened."

"I know. It's not your fault. You couldn't have stopped me from going down that road. Those were the differences between a boy and a man. I suffered, but I still got you, so I'm okay about it." He assured, turning his head to quickly place a kiss on her cheek.

"We're so different now. We were so crazy as kids." She chuckled, thinking of all the things they'd been through together.

"Yea, but there's nobody else that I'd want to have walked through life with. You're crazy, but I'm crazy about you." He admitted, purring when her lips attached to his neck.

"Crazy? Hmm, I like driving you crazy." She murmured into his skin, her tongue darting out lightly to trace a path to his ear. Her hand snaked down to his abs, scrapping the firm muscle until she got to the top of his pants and stopped.

"Keep your eyes on the road, and turn down the next street." She instructed, and he obeyed her, swallowing at all the possibilities of Letty in command.

As he made the left, he realized they were driving down a ridiculous amount of open road, running parallel with the ocean and the sand.

He groaned when he felt her hands undo his jeans, her hand creeping inside to seek him out.

"Are you watching the road?" she asked, smiling as her lips attached to his neck once again, her hand wrapping around his girth.

He grunted in response, hissing when she took him out, stroking him firmly.

"Being with you turns me inside out, sometimes. I just have to have you. Press the accelerator." She commanded, pulling away from his neck to lean into his lap.

"Letty!" he warned, slowly losing his grip on reality at the erotic picture she posed.

Letty was not an exhibitionist, but on very few occasion, they'd found themselves in some precarious situations when their desire for each other was untamable.

"Eyes on the road, Papa." She reminded, wrapping her lips around the head of his penis.

"Fuck!" Dom groaned, both hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. She worked her tongue over just the head, her hands cork-screwing his shaft as she sucked. Pulling back, she whimpered.

"You taste amazing. Like that night in the DR when we conceived Adriel. The taste of your skin, mixed with the saltiness of the ocean made me so wet for you." She emphasized, placing a kiss to the tip. She worked her hands up and down on him a few more times, before her mouth went back on him, this time taking more of him into her mouth.

Dom groaned loudly, one hand coming off the wheel and fisting in her hair as she bobbed up and down over him.

She pulled back, kissing his abs, running her tongue over the flesh of his taut muscles.

"Hands on the wheel. This is my treat. Not yours." She informed, waiting until his hand was back where it belonged. "Good boy. Drive faster."

He pressed his foot harder into the gas, his breath hitching as the roaring engine made her moan around him, before she continued her torturous activity.

His eyes stared almost blankly into the beautiful scenery, not really noticing any of it. His senses were completely focused on the woman in his lap and what she was doing to his body. As her hands and mouth continued to work, she pulled back, keeping her hands on him and smirked.

"Pull over."

Dom wasted no time in obeying, slamming his foot on the break, jerking the car to the side, into the sand.

When the car stopped swiveling in a circle and halted, Dom grabbed her roughly, pulling her into his lap as his mouth ate away at hers.

Letty's body was on fire for him, aroused by their driving activities. She kissed him wetly, her tongue licking at his bottom lip as he turned her head slightly, delving into her mouth deeper.

Dom managed to get the door open while kissing her, not bothering to put himself back into his pants as he stood, with her in his arms. He kicked the car door shut, shoving her against it as he quickly removed her shorts, bringing his lips to hers again.

"Damnit, Letty!" He groaned, picking her up, leveraging her back against the side of the car as he slid her onto him. Her head lay back against the hood of the car as he set a grueling pace, pistoning into her.

"I will never get tired of this." She bit out, trying to meet his thrust as he held her hips, her legs locked around his back.

As he sped up slightly, he waited until he felt a gush of moisture from her core, signaling her orgasm as he emptied himself into her. His name echoed in the open space as her mouth pulled open in sweet surrender to the pleasure, causing him to smile in triumph.

As the moments went by, he set her onto her feet, both shaky, before sliding down into the sand.

"You know, considering this may very well leave our toddler an orphan, this is a lot like vacation." She teased, making him smile.

"Considering what we went through to be together, this _**is**_ vacation."

* * *

><p>After collecting themselves, Dom and Letty continued driving, content to just spend alone time with each other. On their way back into town, the pair stopped at a restaurant and grabbed food to go.<p>

Once back in the confines of the boathouse, Dom grabbed his phone as Letty pulled the food containers from the bags, handing him one.

Dialing Mia's number, he waited until the line picked up.

"Mia? How are you guys?"

"Dom! We've been worried. Everything here is fine. AC is his same rambunctious self. He cried the day you guys left for a few hours, but he's fine. He misses you guys. How's Letty?"

"She's fine, Mia. We will hopefully be on our way home the day after tomorrow. Probably the evening. As long as nothing goes wrong to mess this up. I'll call tomorrow before we leave. We love you. Thank you for everything." He ended, sitting the phone on the bed, accepting a pair of chopsticks.

"How is everything? How's my son?" she asked, eyeing him inquisitively.

"Everything is good. He was fussy when we left, but he's forgotten all about us now. Mia was worried, but other than that, it's like we're still there." He assured, watching as she nodded her head, taking a bite of her noodles.

"So, you decide where you want to live when this is all over?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Haven't given it much thought to be honest. With all the drama we've gone through the last few months, I haven't really had time to think."

"Yea. I miss LA. I will admit, but I don't know if there is too much bad blood waiting for us there." Dom confided, leaning over as she fed him a bite of her eggroll.

"Yea, but that's where we're from. That's where your father's house is. That's where our roots are." She reminded, looking into his eyes.

"You're right. But it doesn't mean it's where AC's roots have to be. We can go anywhere you want. Back to the DR, Puerto Rico, Seychelles, Timbuktu, wherever." He joked, smiling at her.

"I don't know. But we need to decide. Especially since we all have kids now." She sighed.

"Yea, maybe Mia and Brian want to part ways. Live their own life."

"Yea right. You and Mia are almost more joined at the hip than you and I. There's no way she's living away from you."

"Maybe. But it's not just her decisions anymore either. She has a husband to consider now."

"True. Honestly, I don't care as long as I'm with my family, and it's not Cuba, Rio, Azores, or Baja. Too many bad memories." She shivered.

"Agreed. Now eat your food. We have a long ass day ahead of us. I have to make sure you get your rest." He grinned, watching as her eyes took on a playful glow.

"Wouldn't that involve you not touching me all night?" she asked, twirling the chopsticks between her fingers.

"No, it means I'm going to give it to you, until you fall asleep. So eat up. Round three is the knockout round." He rumbled, happy at the lustful gaze that she returned.

* * *

><p><em>Next Morning<em>

"Okay, so the plan is to get you guys to the drop location right outside DC in Virginia. Monica will meet me and she will escort you to the courthouse with armed security. Dom, you will stay with me, we'll get a limo and sit at the courthouse and wait for Letty to come out after testifying. Once that happens, we get you guys the fuck outta dodge, before Verone's men can try to take you out for putting their boss away." Suki summed, sitting on the deck of the boat house early the next morning.

"That won't work. I'm not leaving her. I will make sure she makes it into the courtroom. No one else." Dom cemented, avoiding Letty's death glare as she whirled to stare at him.

"Please don't start this shit. We're this fucking close to being done with this. This is the plan. I go with Monica, you roll with Suki. We get me in and out." Letty reiterated.

"Suki you get us to Monica, drop us, go get the limo and pick us **BOTH** up after she testifies. I'll make sure I'm not caught. But I'm not leaving your life in anyone else's hands. That is final."

Suki looked back and forth between the two and hunched her shoulders.

"Can't argue with that face." She offered, turning to signal Jimmy to start the truck.

"You really are an ass sometimes. You don't listen to anyone!" She huffed, cocking her head to the side.

"Discussion over. You're not bullet proof and neither is Fuentes. I trust your life with me and only me. Get your ass in the truck."

"You're lucky we're pressed for time, or I'd make you eat…"

"I did that all last night. Get in the truck!" He repeated, smirking at the blush on her face as he turned her, tapping her butt towards the car.

"Asshole!" she growled, climbing into the back seat.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I had some really good stuff written after this part…but it was either stop here and post all the good stuff in the next chapter…of leave you with a cliffhanger you'd hunt me down for!**

**Believe me…you appreciate me for doing it this way!**

**Review and hope you're enjoying!**

.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

><p><strong>DEA Headquarters, Washington, DC<strong>

"Knock, knock." Monica interrupted, breaking Hobbs from his concentration. He didn't reply, but simply looked at her, letting her know she had his attention.

"Look, I know we haven't exactly gotten off on the right foot, but I could really use your help in the Ortiz case."

"I'm listening."

"I have to secure her today and have her escorted to court, which I'm sure you know. I could really use someone I can trust to at least make sure she gets to the stand. She's being transferred to my custody and I can't afford for any shit to go down that results in Verone getting what he wants."

"I'm not a damn security escort service, Fuentes."

"I'm aware of that. You know, you don't always have to be such an asshole. I'm asking for your help here. As a colleague." She gritted, sighing as he closed the file in front of him.

"Well this is a turn of events. All of a sudden you want to practice teamwork?"

"You're one to talk. I don't remember my faction being considered down in Cuba, or when you visited Verone trying to get him to talk." She responded, letting him know that she was aware of his dirty dealings.

"You want me to help set Toretto free?" he asked, looking at her incredulously.

"I want you to help me get a toddler his mother and father back." She admitted, letting him in on the fact that Dominic and Letty had a bigger purpose.

Hobbs sat back then, bringing the balls of his fingers together as he thought.

'Leticia had born him a child?'

"Alright, count me in. But if something goes wrong, or the deal falls through, God himself won't keep me off Toretto's ass." He swore, watching a sexy smile form across Monica's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Middle of Nowhere, Border of Virginia and DC<strong>

The sound of weapons being cocked and ammunition checked echoed in the space inside Suki's SUV.

"Alright guys, I see Monica's car approaching. Please stay safe. Tej won't be happy if this shit doesn't pull off without a hitch."

"Tej's anger is the least of my worries, Suk's." Letty deadpanned, checking the chamber in her Smith and Wesson.

"Even so, you answer to your man, I'll have to answer to mine." She replied, causing Letty to look into Dom's smiling face. It lasted half a second before it faded into blankness as he continued grabbing things he needed.

"Ok Suki, no matter what, have yourself at the courthouse where you need to be. As long as she's securely inside, take off. Don't worry about me." He commanded, watching as the girl's eyes met his with a nod.

As Monica's car stopped next to theirs, Letty and Dom jumped out, signaling for Suki to get going.

"Let's get this done." Letty pumped, locking hands with Dominic as they walked towards the doors to Monica's car.

As Dominic's hand reached the handle, intent on opening the door, all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>Courthouse<strong>

Carter Verone sat in front of the judge, a smug look in his eyes as he half paid attention to the testimony and arguments of the prosecuting attorney.

He didn't need to listen because everything they named off that he'd allegedly done were 100% true.

Was he a murderer? Guilty.

Was he an extortionist? Guilty.

A launderer? Guilty.

Had he ultimately kidnapped, and almost murdered Leticia Ortiz? Absolutely.

Would they get any of this shit to stick? No fucking way!

So he sat back, waiting for the waste of his time to end, knowing the secret delivery of Ortiz would result in funeral arrangements.

* * *

><p><strong>Drop Location, Border of Virginia and DC<strong>

Rapid gunfire rained down around the couple as they ducked down behind the car.

"Shit!" Letty forced, grabbing the gun positioned in her waist. Monica opened her door, ducking out with gun in hand as she took aim and began picking men off in the distance.

"There's too many of them for us to go through. We need to try to take out as many as we can." She yelled to the two, watching as Dominic aimed a sawed-off shot gun into the swarm and pulled the trigger. Groans and screams could be heard as buckshots and smoke filled the air, the bullets flying in rapid succession between the groups.

The sound of a booming engine could be heard approaching and Monica noticed Hobbs had finally arrived, his men immediately jumping out of the monstrous truck they rode in, making quick work of the men closest to them.

Dom eased his way around the car as he opened the back door for Letty, nodding for her to get in as he maneuvered himself back towards the array of chaos. He aimed the shot gun again, a loud boom echoing in the soiree of enemies.

Letty refused to bow out of the fight without her man with her, so she ducked, making her way around the car to pull him back with her.

"Dom!" Letty hollered as one of Verone's men aimed at her and cocked his gun. Dom loomed up, spotting the gunman and ran full speed towards her. As the bullet fired from the chamber, Dom wrapped himself around Letty turning his back towards the man, bracing himself as Letty's screams pierced through the air.

She heard him grunt in pain as the bullet connected with his flesh, throwing the pair to the ground.

She grunted as he slumped over her, her heart exploding from her chest in anguish.

"Shoot him!" He groaned, wincing as she pulled a gun from his waist and fired the weapon.

"Are you hit?" she asked frantically, her mind immediately consumed with his safety.

"Yea, in the side. Help me roll off you." He gritted, groaning when she pushed with all her might.

Looking down, she saw his blood soaking through his shirt as she tried to stop her hands from shaking.

"We have to move. Help me stand up." He instructed, trying to spare her his weight as much as possible as they stood from the ground.

"Baby?" She began, only to be silenced when two cars pulled up to the side of them.

Monica pushed the back door of the truck open as Letty shoved Dominic into the seat.

Hobbs rushed from his own truck, right up to Letty, reaching inside to pull her out.

Letty, acting purely on instinct, turned and punched him, causing the bigger man to stagger.

"Letty," Dom began, "Go with him."

"NO!" she screamed, turning back to him.

"I can't protect you like this. He can make sure you get where you need to be to put that asshole away for life. I'll be fine. Just go." He forced, looking Hobbs in the eye as they made a silent agreement.

"Come on." Hobbs coaxed softly, making Dom's jaw set. He knew the look in the other man's eyes. It irritated him that he'd have to trust the man to do this part of his job.

Letty pulled out of Hobbs' grip, leaning into Dominic, pressing a passionate kiss to his lips. Dom made sure to keep his eyes open, trained on the other man, clearly marking his territory.

"I'll see you soon, baby." He promised, watching as Letty allowed Hobbs to pull her away, towards his truck.

Once inside, the men, all holding guns bigger than her arms squished her between them in protection as Hobbs' driver navigated them towards the court house.

She sat in pure agony, as she stared at her shirt, covered in Dom's blood. She couldn't stop the tears that welled and spilled over, and couldn't stop her mind from thinking of her son. She sat, her head in her hands as she cried softly, wanting to be in Seychelles, away from the madness.

"Fuck!" Dom roared, causing Monica to look back at him in worry.

"We have to get you stitched up. The plan is still aligned, even with this little hiccup. Don't let Hobbs' puppy dog eyes let you lose focus."

"Fuck him! I don't like not being with her. I don't trust anyone with her life, but me!" He growled, tortured by the fact that he was wounded.

"Well, Hobbs will get her to court, and I'm getting you to a friend who can take care of that wound. We need to hurry! We have somewhere we have to be." Monica finished, her mind completely focused on the necessary outcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Courthouse<strong>

Hobbs driver stopped the vehicle directly in front of the courthouse entrance, the men immediately forming a wall, encasing her between them as they hurried her into the building. Once in, the paralegal working with the prosecutor noticed Letty, and sighed in relief.

Soon after, she took in Letty's appearance: tear stained cheeks, blood soaked shirt and sweaty brow and immediately rushed forward.

"Ms Ortiz? Are you alright?" the woman asked, checking Letty for wounds.

"No, I need a phone. I need to call Monica. I need to know if he's ok." She rambled, her grasp on reality slipping at the thought that something serious could happen to Dom.

"We don't have time. We're already late. We need to get you out of these clothes and into something more court appropriate."

"No, if I take the stand, I take it like this. These people need to see what kind of man they are dealing with." She turned to look at Hobbs then.

"Can you try to get in touch with Monica. Let her know we made it, and ask how Dom's doing?"

He clenched his jaw in irritation at the love in her eyes for the other man and nodded.

"Sure. Now get in there and put that son of bitch away."

She nodded, walking towards the courtroom doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Undisclosed Location<strong>

Dom lay on a table in a small closed clinic as an old man sewed his wound. Luckily, the bullet hadn't hit any major organs and the man had been able to dig the steel out, clean him up, and now finish him. He was lost in thought, pain not registering as the needle inserted into his skin as the local anesthesia wore off.

_The Dominican Republic_

His eyes glazed over, remembering their time there, how happy and free she'd been with him.

He recalled the way she'd crawled into his lap as he drove, blocking him playfully as she bounced around in his lap.

He remembered being so attracted to her there, almost obsessed and starved for her in the most basic, primal way a man could be for another human being.

He had never truly understood why at that time, it had been so much different, their desires deeper than any other time they'd spent as a couple.

He just remembered not being able to keep his hands off of her, love her, and look at her.

They felt like kids again then, no pressure, no regrets and no responsibilities. Dominic knew if he could have rewound time, he'd have screwed the DR job, and settled into life there with her. He'd have made love to her the night she conceived Adriel anyway, and they'd have been blissfully happy and together with none of the drama that came with his decision.

He was so tired of the regrets it made him want to give up.

He'd never be able to live with himself if something happened to her.

He wouldn't be able to survive if anyone harmed her and he had to face AC after it.

His head snapped to the side as he heard a cell phone ring, immediately trying to sit up.

"Easy, Toretto. It's me." Monica scolded, pulling her phone from her pocket.

Flipping it open, she brought it to her ear.

"Fuentes." She greeted.

Dominic noticed the sigh overtake her as whomever was on the other end of the line continued to talk.

"Tell her Toretto is fine. Just do her part and I'll have him to her in a few. Thanks again, Luke." Monica finished, using his first name with a smirk.

She ended the call and turned back to Dom, who looked at her wide eyed.

"Everything went great. No problems whatsoever after the initial showdown. She's getting ready to take the stand now. We need to wrap this. Suki is waiting outside."

* * *

><p><strong>Courthouse<strong>

"Your Honor, the prosecution would like to call, Leticia Ortiz to the stand please." The attorney rang out, earning a slew of gasps and whispers from many inside the courtroom. Verone's eyes bugged, before he leaned into his lawyer and began a stream of harsh whispers. As she walked up to the bailiff, she lifted her right hand and allowed herself to be sworn in. The people in the room held their breaths as they took in her disheveled appearance.

"Ms Ortiz, are you alright?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your Honor. I'm fine. I was almost murdered on my way here today, but I'm fine." She bit out, shooting daggers at Verone.

"Please be seated." The judge ordered, as Verone's lawyer stood immediately.

"Objection, your Honor."

"To what? To my question? You can't object to me. Sit down. If I need to make sure the witness is strong enough to testify I may do so."

Verone's lawyer sat heavily in his chair, throwing his pen on the desk and allowed the prosecuting team to tear his entire case to shreds.

After her testimony, Letty quickly exited the courtroom and allowed Hobbs team to escort her outside. They walked her to the limo waiting and as soon as door opened, she launched herself at Dominic, who grunted in pain as she began kissing his face all over.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, baby. As long as you're ok, I'm ok." He responded, trying not to look too hurt as the stitches pulled a bit at her poking.

"OK, I want to go home. I want to hold my son." He nodded, agreeing as he kissed her sweetly, before pulling back.

"By the way, these are for you." He smiled, handing her a folder with all signed documents Monica promised.

"Wow." She said, covering her mouth, kissing him again, before hugging him deeply.

"Sorry to interrupt, love birds, but we need to finish this. Letty, I need you to take your clothes off." Suki smirked, holding her hand out for the garments. Letty rolled her eyes as Dom watched her shimmy out of the clothes, grabbing the different set being handed to her.

"Nice rack, Let." She giggled, watching Dom's eyes snap to hers. "What? A girl can look, right?"

**Hospital Entrance, Washington, DC**

The limo pulled up to a building and just as they knew she would, Letty ran into the hospital.

Verone's men followed her, watching as her brown hair danced down her back as she ran.

They followed her up to room 204 and watched her disappear into it.

Cocking their guns, they signaled each other, before opening the door and running into the room.

All men haulted as they realized they'd been set up.

Dominic Toretto was _not_ laying wounded in bed, and Leticia Ortiz was _not_ standing over his bed.

Instead, Suki stood, dressed in Letty's bloody shirt, a brown wig on her head as a room full of officers surrounded her with guns pointed at the men.

"Lower your weapons please." The officer instructed as Monica walked into the room, reading the men their rights.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Limo, en route <strong>

"I can't wait to get home." Dom sighed, his head resting in Letty's lap as they rode the rest of the way towards the DC airstrip. The plan to divert attention to 'Letty' running out of court to the hospital to check on wounded 'Dominic' had worked, giving Jimmy enough time to navigate them towards freedom.

The fact that they'd gotten out of this mess with Dom getting shot was cheap payment for the reward.

Dominic had anticipated worse, and was glad to take a bullet to gain freedom from the law, and to return Letty to Adriel.

"I can't wait to get you home. No more drama." She sighed, stroking his face as her head relaxed back into the seat.

"When did you get all soft on me?" He smirked, eyes closing in relaxation.

"Around the time my choices put this family in danger. I guess shoe was on the other foot, heh?"

"Touché. But it's all over and we're together. Make sure the papers don't get wrinkled. I want to frame those bad boys." He smiled, allowing his hand to snake up, caressing her tummy and sliding up to her breast.

"Dom!" she scolded, looking down at him. "You just got shot and we just escaped death, twice. You can't possibly be thinking about sex."

"And why not? Besides, I wasn't thinking about sex, I was thinking about what Suki said earlier. You do have a nice rack. They look like they are getting bigger."

"You're such a man. Get your mind outta the gutter. I'm all for letting you sex me up, Papa. But we are not doing it in the back of the limo." She swore. "Keep your hands to yourself and relax. We'll be on our way home in a few minutes."

"You're no fun."

"I'm tons of fun. I gave you the best blow job of your life two days ago. Be grateful." She teased.

"Low blow, Lett." He laughed, feigning hurt.

"Yes, if my memory serves correct." She smiled, snaking her hand to his groin and giving him a squeeze.

_TBC…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I need to let you guys know…We have approx three chapters left, and the final chapter is almost completely done. I know I need to give you guys the story of how Lety found Dom in the DR…which is probably gonna come in the next chapter….but…is there anything so far that I haven't addressed that you guys want info on? Let me know through PM..in case I use it, so we don't spoil anyone!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**A/N: So, we're moving pretty rapidly now. Need to finish this ASAP! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I have never been so scared in my life." She sighed, stroking his side as they lay in bed the following afternoon. "When I heard the gun go off, I thought you were gone."<p>

"Don't let your mind go there. It's not a good place." He advised, rubbing her back.

"I guess it's another experience that helps me understand what you felt."

"I'd rather you remain oblivious, but it was earth shattering."

"Well, count yourself lucky. I won't run out on you and leave you pregnant to solve my problems. So you've been spared." She tensed and neither knew where it'd came from.

"We have a problem?" he asked, sitting up, groaning at the feel of the movement pulling at his healing wound.

"Dom, I'm…"

"Don't. Say what you feel."

"I sometimes don't know how I feel. I love you, more than anything, and I'm happy. Especially now. But sometimes…"

"Sometimes what?"

"Sometimes I hate what you did to me. I hate it so much I can't stand to look at you." She admitted, her eyes piercing into his.

"You have to tell me what I did besides the obvious, Letty."

"You took me away from Adriel. Your leaving had me risking my life to get you back and I wasn't in my son's life when he took his first breath. I wasn't there to breast feed him, or sing him lullaby's or be the first to bond with him. The guilt I have being in that coma scares me sometimes."

"But, Letty, you're here with him now. Everything worked out for the best."

"But what if it hadn't? What if I was dead to him? What if something else happens and I'm wreckless because of you? What if I put someone in this family in danger for you?"

"If you're looking for some special potion to not love me so much, I don't have one. I don't know what more I can say, other than I'm sorry, and I'm here to stay."

"I know that, Dom. I know that, but it still bothers me."

"I never forced you to risk it all for me. I never wanted you anywhere that anything bad could touch you."

"So you wanted to protect me from a bullet killing me, but your absence wasn't like a sharp knife? Are you insane? If that's the way you feel, then why did you come for me? Why didn't you leave me in that damn box to die for real." She challenged, standing to look at him head on.

"Watch your mouth, Letty." He warned, but she ignored it.

"I'm curious to know, what changed? Before you knew about my deal, what was the difference in you leaving me in the DR to 'protect me', and you rushing to find me when you heard I wasn't dead? What made it ok to have me now and not then."

Dom stood there, anger welling in his veins, fire burning in his eyes.

"Life experience, Letty. Leaving you was the biggest lesson I ever learned. I know how the story ends if we're apart. I know one of us get's dead! I know we martyr ourselves to get back to each other. I have a fucking bullet wound to prove it." He yelled, looking at her, "I know that, now. I was stupid then. But I didn't know then what I know now. Then I thought I made the right decision."

She didn't say anything to him, she simply sat on the end of the bed.

"I've been waiting for this to happen. I knew you blamed me for that coma, Letty."

"It's not blame, really. It's my own guilt. I am his mother, he has to come first always."

"And he has, Letty. You never did anything selfishly. Even if it involved me coming back. I know you did it for him."

"I just don't want to make the wrong decision again." She groaned, sniffing softly through the emotion.

"You and me both. But for the record, most of your crazy decisions have worked better than mine." He smiled, looking at her from across the room.

She smiled then, meeting his eyes.

"We're getting better at this 'fight' thing. Nothing got broken." She realized.

"We're mature adults now." He smirked.

"Truce?" she called, sticking her hand out.

"Truce." He agreed, shaking her hand firmly.

He gazed into her eyes for a few seconds too long and noticed an emotion there.

"Be right back." He said quickly, holding his side as he walked out of their enormous room. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking quizzically after him. She heard a stream of curse words as he neared the room again, and smiled when he emerged carrying a chair.

"We don't need furniture, baby." She teased. Grunting he sat the chair in the middle of the room and sat down in it.

"Come here." He instructed, watching as her nerve endings took in his tone, knowing exactly what would come next.

She stood then, walking up to him as his hands trailed up and down the inside of her legs, touching her softly.

"I like fighting with Mature Dom." She shuddered, as he took her shorts in his hands and pulled them down her legs.

"You liked fighting with Immature Dom." He smirked, encouraging her to straddle him in the chair.

"We shouldn't be doing this. You could pull your stitches." She whined as he kissed her neck.

"We've established we do dangerous things when the other is involved, Letty. Fuck the stitches." He moaned into her skin, as he grabbed a breast, massaging it.

She hissed in slight pain from the touch, causing him to pull back and look at her.

"Don't stop kissing me." She moaned, completely enthralled in his touch. He reached into his jogging pants and pulled himself out, and guided her onto him in careful movements. He groaned at the slickness and the feel of being within her. Letty wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly, leaving no space between their bodies as she caressed his lips and tongue.

He positioned his hands under her thighs as he used his arm strength to lift and drop her down over him. She grunted into his mouth, pulling back, her mouth curved into an 'o' as she took his length inside of her in strides.

Dom couldn't take his eyes off her face as she mewled in pleasure over him. At one point, he'd allowed her feet to touch the ground, giving her leverage to rise and fall over him at her own accord.

She looked ravished, wild and pleasure-drunk as she used their bodies to milk the rapture. He realized in this moment she was positively glowing.

The thought made Dom's stomach flip flop, happiness spreading through him at this woman so free and so happy.

He brought his hand to the back of her neck, guiding her mouth to his and kissed her thoroughly, pulling the air from her lungs as she broke the kiss in gasps. Her movements became more forceful, sheer pressure and pleasure erupting low in her stomach.

"Easy." Dom instructed, his side aching as she began squeezing his waist between her knees.

"Can't." She ground out, moving over him with powerful resolve, rising and falling over him in rapid succession.

Her legs burned, her breast ached as they pressed into his chest and Dom decided it was better to join her than attempt to beat her. He took control out of her hands as he hooked his arms under her legs again and guided her motions, pulling her into him with purposeful rhythm.

His goal: Her orgasm

He felt her head his hit shoulder, her teeth biting as her walls tightened around him unbearably, causing him to groan as they both came.

She trembled in his arms, gasping for air as he released her legs, dropping them to his sides.

"Shit! I'm still so wet. Dammit." She gasped, licking his shoulder to his ear. "Again?" She whispered in his ear, rocking over him, his penis still buried inside of her. He groaned internally, his side burning from all the activity.

"We have to go slow. I'm hurting." He admitted. She pulled back to look at him with apologetic eyes.

"You're getting soft, Papa. I'll take good care of you." She promised, caressing his face as she kissed him softly, moving her hips back and forth in his lap before she added circular motions.

"Jesus!" he gasped, wrapping an arm around her back, encouraging her movements.

"I love you so much, Dominic." She whispered to him, gasping at the friction of their lower bodies.

He brought his lips to hers again, kissing her soundly as he whispered his love back, the two making love slowly, surely.

* * *

><p><em>Later on<em>

"AC, you see Jessie?" Dom asked his son as they stood in the doorway to the kitchen that evening. The little boy nodded his head in rapid succession.

"She's your best friend. You love and take care of her before you love and take care of anyone else. She's family." He spoke to his son, Adriel's eyes shining with brightness.

"Now, go give her a kiss and ask Tia if she needs anything for Jessie. You're the man." He smiled.

"I da man." He smiled, running full force towards his aunt and cousin.

"He's going to be terrible by the time they're teens." Letty smiled from behind him.

"That's the goal, in case they don't have any more kids." He smiled, bending down to kiss her.

"Diablo!" she scolded, grabbing his hand and pulling him out to the back yard.

"So, I'm anxious to hear about the DR incident." Marie perked as the couples sat down. Mia immediately scowled as Brian smiled, patting her lovingly on the knee.

Dom shot his sister a glare as they waited for the tale to begin.

"So to say I was pissed when I got back to LA would have been an understatement…" Letty began, causing Mia to drop her head backwards in annoyance.

_Flashback_

"_I'm fine, sweetheart. I'll tell you where I am when I know it's safe." Dom promised, breathing heavily into the phone._

"_You said that a month ago. I know you're fucking around on me, Dominic." She bit out, her hand massaging her temples._

"_How many times we have to go over this, Letty? I don't fuck anybody but you. Right now isn't about sex. You have to know that." _

"_I don't know anything. I know that you're away from me where I can't touch you. I'm in the dark. I'm the one that you should trust everything with."_

"_Letty, I trust you with everything I have, but I can't risk you coming here and something happening to you. I won't accept that. I know you're pissed, and I know you're angry, but you're going to have to trust me."_

"_And I'm supposed to trust that you're not fucking someone where ever you're at?"_

"_I'm beginning to wonder if this is your ploy to get me to give in and let you come here. Letty, I'm sick of this shit. You know I'm not fucking around. Ask Han."_

"_I know you like sex and you're a man, Dom. You have needs."_

" _I do. And my biggest 'need' is to have you safe with me. That's my goal, this is my agenda. Not to be on vacation cheating on the love of my life. I love you. Put Mia on the phone." He ordered, irritated by her conversation. He rubbed his tired eyes, annoyed that he couldn't be around her right now. The Dominican Republic was treating him well thus far, but until they got through the meeting with the Governor at the end of the week, he didn't know if it was safe for her to be there. Hijacking the gas tankers would guarantee their immunity under his term n office. He needed to do this for her._

_He heard the phone being handed off before he heard the door slam shut in the background._

"_You're breaking her heart, Dom." Mia sighed into the phone, sitting on her bed._

"_Yea, I'm breaking my own heart. But I won't put her in any unnecessary danger. I won't survive that so she'll have to deal."_

"_Everything here is going fine. The store is good, school is good. The house is taken care of. I just wish we could be a family again." She sighed._

"_Yea, I know. Me too Mia. I don't want to hurt her anymore. I don't want to hurt you." He admitted._

"_Dom, we love you. No matter what. But Letty deserves to make her own choice about her life, how she spends it and who she spends it with. You can't make the decision for her."_

"_But Mia.."_

"_Put yourself in her place. What if the roles were reversed?"_

"_Heaven and earth wouldn't be able to keep me from watching her back." He admitted. "After this weekend, I'll talk to her. Hopefully I can let her know I'm in the DR and how to get here un-noticed. Just, please, tell her I love her and I want her. I can't live without her, Mia."_

"_I love you, big brother. I'll tell her, but she already knows."_

"_Thank you. I'll call again this weekend."_

_Mia put the phone down and sighed before walking out of her room. She went straight into Dom's room and stood still as she watched Letty packing her clothes, angrily stuffing articles of clothing into the duffle._

"_What are you doing?" Mia asked, shocked by the scene._

"_I can't just sit here, and wait for nothing. If he won't tell me where he is, fine! I'll find him myself, and if I can't then I'll just be alone and die an old lady, but I will not sit and wait for Dominic Toretto! I won't!" she raged, grabbing her leather jacket and shrugging it on._

"_Letty, you can't. He said he was calling this weekend to tell you where to find him. He said he loved you and wanted you. He told me to tell you." She reasoned, trying to hold off her actions._

"_I don't care. I'm outta here. Send my regards when he calls, unless I've found him by then." She murmured, brushing past Mia on her way out._

"_He's in the Dominican Republic!" Mia confessed, watching as Letty stopped in her tracks, turning slowly to look at Mia._

_The tears in Letty's eyes caused Mia to groan inwardly, as the realization of her knowledge took over._

"_You knew? All this time Mia and you knew?" she asked, her voice raw with emotion. "I cried for him Mia and you knew where he was?"_

"_Letty, he's my brother. He asked me not to say anything. I wanted to tell you. I did, but I didn't want to betray him. The phone calls and trust between us is all I have left of himr." She reminded, looking into Letty's face. "I can't let you walk out there. If something happened to you because you were scouring the earth and never got the phone call, he'd die, Letty. Just, please. Stay until he calls." She begged. Letty dropped her bag and walked up to Mia, hugging her tightly, kissing her cheek._

"_I love you Mia, but I can't stay. I have to go be with my heart. Thank you." She smiled, before turning to grab her bag and running down the stairs._

_End Flashback_

"Damn Mia, you hella narc'ed on Dom." Leon laughed, squeezing his wife.

"Whatever! I had to. If not, who knows what drama these two would have gotten into."

"So what happened when you told him she knew?" Marie asked, still engrossed in the love story.

"Never got the chance. Letty got there in the middle of the meeting he set up, claimed him and the DR heist is history." Mia summed.

"That was such a weird time for me." Letty admitted. "It's the first time I felt vulnerable to you." She admitted, looking up at Dom. He stroked her face then, kissing her lips softly as he stood from his seat next to her.

"I need to make a run to the store. Anyone need anything?" Dom asked, reaching down and grabbing AC.

"Nope." The voices rang out, as Dom reached in his pocket for keys.

"OK, we'll be right back."

* * *

><p><em>Later on that Night<em>

Dom walked into his bedroom to see Letty freshly showered and toweling off her hair. He walked up behind her, and pulled the towel loose, dropping it to the floor as he kissed her shoulder.

"I love looking at your body. It's perfect. I know it inside and out. Every curve, every dip. The way you taste when I'm eating you, the heaviness in your breast when I'm squeezing them." He began, snaking his hand around her body to grasp a breast.

She hissed, mush like earlier that day and he dropped his hand.

She stared at their reflection in the mirror as she realized he was staring at her intensely.

"What?" she asked, her breath hitching in her chest. He said nothing, simply sat three boxes in front of her on the counter.

'First Response'

'E.P.T'

'Generic Pregnancy Test'

She looked floored, gazing back at him in shock.

"You think I'm pregnant?" Her voice raised, and he positioned his hands on her bare hips.

"You've been emotional Letty. You've always been wild, but the sex we had in Miami and earlier today was insane. You're body is different. You're boobs are bigger and tender. You taste sweeter, your stomach is firmer. You are glowing." He summed, making Letty grasp for something in her head to negate it with. "You're pregnant. I just need you to pee on the stick to prove it to yourself."

"But…"

"You haven't had a period since I found you. Pee on the stick."

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So…you knew this was coming…right? LMAO!**

**Review'''''''''''''''''''''''''**


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24_

**A/N: So I know what to do to get reviews now! Let there be a pregnancy scare and that gets you guys going! Hmm…Vixens! Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter….we only have one more to go!**

**I know this one isn't long...but that's okay...I promise...Just read!**

**Last thing...It's been a while, so you may want to re-read chapter 18! Just a suggestion!**

* * *

><p>"When did you become the guru of pregnancy symptoms?" Letty sighed, her back to Dominic's front as he held her against the headboard. She'd peed on all three tests a few minutes ago, and after much debate, had decided that after the three minutes was up, he would be the one to look.<p>

"Well, some of its cliché. I know your body Letty. I know when something is changing. I know when you're time of the month is because you get bloated. I know when you're not eating enough because your last rib starts to poke. I know everything. I know when you're not feeling well because your back gets tender. A life time of being with one person teaches you that."

"Are you scared?" she asked.

"Hell no. I told you, I already know you are. You're the one with doubts." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Well, we said we'd start trying or at least have the conversation when all this got settled. I guess conversation over." She smiled.

"Try not to contain your excitement. You're having my baby." He teased.

"We'll see." She replied, patting his hand as it rested on her flat tummy. "Times up."

He stood from the bed and walked into the bathroom and she was anxious at the quietness. Her hands wrung together in nervousness, her tummy feeling butterflies as she waited for him to come out.

"You okay in there? What does it say?" she called, standing in the middle of the room. Before she could open her mouth to ask again, Dom came running through the bathroom door, a big giddy smile on his face as he scooped her up, kissing her passionately.

"Positive. We're having a baby." He smiled into her lips, kissing her again.

"Really?" she gasped, looking into his eyes as he sat her down on her feet, immediately bending to her stomach, grabbing his side in discomfort.

She sighed as his lips caressed her skin, listening as he had a private conversation with their son or daughter.

Before she knew it, he was back on his feet, running out of their room as best as he could, hollering for Mia. She looked at the clock, noticing midnight, as she groaned.

Mia would be livid once she quit smiling, because her 'baby daddy' would surely wake the kids in his excitement.

"Dom, Jesus, what is it?" Mia asked, her and Brian flying out of their bedroom. Dom stopped in front of her, antsy as though he needed to use the bathroom before scooping her up into his arms in a big hug.

"We're pregnant, Mia." He admitted, causing a wide smile to spread over Brian's face.

"Oh my goodness. That's great news!" Mia cried, hugging her brother back tightly.

Letty padded down the hall quietly, taking in the members of her family as Dom shared the news, and allowed Brian to embrace her.

"Congratulations, Letty. I'm really happy for you guys." He admitted, pulling back to smile and kiss her on the cheek.

"Thanks, Brian." She smiled back, only to be smothered in Mia.

"Oh my God, Letty. You're pregnant!" she gushed.

"That's usually what happens when you have lots of unprotected sex, Mia." She smirked, winking at Dom as he stood there smiling. When Mia let her go, he wrapped his arms around her again, kissing her soundly.

"What happened to 'I know you're pregnant. The test is to prove it to you'?" Letty teased him, grinning at his excitement.

"I couldn't help it. I'm happy. I had to tell Mia." He replied back sheepishly, kissing her lips sweetly.

"Well, since you two sex slaves are obviously over telling us, how about we go to bed and talk about this in the morning?" Mia sighed, grabbing Brian's hand and pulling him towards the bedroom.

"Goodnight, Mia." Letty smiled, leaning into Dom.

"You act like we're not like that, too." Brian smiled to his wife, closing the bedroom door.

"Watch it, O'Connor!" Dom growled through the barrier.

"She's my wife and it's half of my house!" He yelled back.

"Buster!" Dom smiled, grabbing Letty's hand to lead her back towards their bedroom.

"You're having my baby." Dom smiled, closing their bedroom door.

"Yea, again." She smiled.

"I want to make love to you." He sighed, standing and looking at her.

"Yea?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"But I can't. If we have sex again, I'll have to go to the hospital. I'm sure of that." He admitted, clutching his side.

"Poor baby." She teased, extending her hand to him. He took it, allowing her to pull him towards the bed. "I can let you off the hook tonight, but when you're all healed, I expect appreciation for the bun in the oven."

"Deal." He smiled, allowing her to push him softly onto the mattress. She helped him undress and once he was situated, she pulled her gown off, crawling over to settle herself against him.

"This is the life." She sighed, closing her eyes as she lay her head against his chest.

"It makes me think of my parents." His voice caressed, as his mouth brushed her forehead. "The life they built together, the home they made."

"I think we're doing a decent job so far. You are technically new to this."

"Yea. Kinda. I raised my friends. Never my own kids. More pressure." He smiled.

"You're good under pressure."

"Behind the wheel, yea."

"That too." She agreed.

"I'm excited to see your belly get big."

"That makes one of us. Have you seen my abs? I look good."

"Not a good question to pose to the man who just impregnated you." He snorted, grabbing her ass under the sheets.

"A lot is gonna change. We're gonna have to get AC used to this, make room for a new baby and I'm gonna have to let Mia fuss over me for 9 months." She groaned, her smile never faltering.

"Mia? You should worry about me. You're not lifting a finger while my baby is inside you."

"Your baby?" she snorted.

"My baby! I'm really happy. This is amazing. I keep thinking that this time a year ago, I was so empty in so many ways."

"Yea, and I was alone trying to keep hope alive. I guess all three of us get a new start." She smiled, kissing his neck as her hand caressed his chest.

"Hey Letty?" Dom asked, his toes curling at the feel of her tongue against his skin.

"Hmm?"

"You have the doctor on speed dial, right?" He moaned as her mouth connected with his.

"Umm hmm." She replied, throwing her leg over his hip, pressing her hands on either side of his head to hold her weight off him.

"I think I'm gonna like pregnant Letty. She's a freak!" he joked, causing her to bite into his bottom lip roughly.

"I had a good teacher." She complimented, sliding her body down to remove the t-shirt covering him. She signed at the bruising on his side, before she placed light kisses around the dressing. She could feel him hard against her chest as she teased the skin of his abdomen, scratching her nails lightly down his pecs.

He was torn by his situation; on one hand he was frustrated he wasn't in top physical form because had he been, this night would be going completely different. The other part of him was totally captivated by her in total control and him at her mercy.

He watched as she went lower, dragging her tongue past his belly button, her tongue slithering over his skin leaving a wet trail until she arrived at her prize.

He groaned as her eyes met his as she brought the tip of him to her mouth and rubbed it against her full lips.

"You're right. Pregnant Letty is Freaky Letty. I can't wait to see what new things she gets us to try." She whispered huskily, the muscles in his abs contracting and causing him to groan in pain.

"Relax, Papa. I want to do all the work." She purred over him, wrapping her lips around the head of his penis.

As he watched the vision of his swollen tip disappear between the plump flesh, only to see and feel her tongue dart out between her bottom lip and his penis, he had to squeeze his eyes closed to prevent orgasm.

_Shit! She was trying to kill him for sure_

"Damnit, Letty." He groaned as she took him further into her mouth before letting him go and stroking him with her hand. His eyes rolled back when he felt her hot mouth fasten around one of his balls, sucking it into her mouth with just the right amount of pressure.

His eyes reopened when she removed her mouth and he caught sight of her standing over him, squatting to impale herself on him.

"Jesus!" he moaned as her slippery walls engulfed him, her sigh causing him to shutter. She immediately reached for his hands, needing them to help steady her as she lifted and lowered herself over him.

"I'm gonna have an ass of steel if you don't hurry up and heal, baby." She bit out, her thighs burning as she moved in rapid succession over him, her breast bouncing up and down.

"Just keep riding me like that. Sweet Jesus!" He groaned, "I'm gonna _keep_ you pregnant."

"Bullshit!" she grunted, mewling as he hit a sensitive spot inside of her.

"Letty, is it healthy to be this wet?" He grunted, releasing one of her hands to reach between her legs to massage her clit.

"I'm so fucking horny, I ache, Dom." She sighed, her head tossed back in utter satisfaction. "I just want to fuck you. Sorry." She admitted, her legs almost buckling as her orgasm began.

"Fuck!" she roared, her climax ripping through her, gripping his penis in a death clench.

"Shit!" he choked, his orgasm following hers as she squeezed him unbearably.

She collapsed beside him, rubbing lazily at her stomach, breathing rapidly.

When she calmed, she realized Dom was laughing softly, his chest rumbling as he tried to contain himself.

"What?" she asked, looking over at him, waiting until their eyes met.

"These hormones are something else. I get the love of my life pregnant and she wants to 'fuck' instead of 'make love'. Fucking hilarious!" he laughed, his smile widening when she burst into laughter with him.

"We have time and energy for both." She sighed, her eyes closing in relaxation.

"Grab your keys. We tore my stitches." He groaned, laughing again at the look on her face as she sat up in bed.

"Shit! I'm sorry." She apologized, rolling out of bed and walking into the bathroom to clean herself quickly and throw on a tank dress. She came back out with a towel for him, and some gauze to hold against his side for the car ride.

"It was worth it, Letty." He assured, groaning as he sat up to allow her to pull his pants up his legs.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

The breeze was blowing softly through the trees as they sat out on the sand. Letty sat in Dom's lap, his hands resting on her still flat stomach. She linked her hands over his, holding them, as she turned her head, kissing him softly.

"This is perfect." His voice caressed, making her smile.

"You're perfect." She replied, completely enchanted with him. Blame it on the hormones, but she was deliriously happy and in love. It was such a funny feeling; loving him with no weight other than that of her heart.

"How do you think AC will handle the new edition?" He asked, scratching lightly at her stomach, amazed that life was there.

"Like he handles everything else. He's going to love this new baby."

"I love you, so much Letty. We've truly been through it all, do you realize that?" he questioned in awe.

"Yea. It's crazy. I'd do it again if it got us here. I'd risk it all for you. That's how strong my love is." She began. "I used to feel so lonely when we were apart. I know that I won't feel that way anymore."

He squeezed her tightly.

"You know people used to call me crazy for falling in love with you." He laughed at her admission. "The player would never commit, let alone to a girl like me. I knew back then you were mine."

"You were right to stick by me. For you, an earthquake couldn't shake me. I'll love and fight for you until I'm dead and gone. There's nothing I can't and won't do for you. Believe that." He swore.

"And now we've finally finished all the bullshit. No drama, no running, no law enforcement. You sure you ready to be a regular, old dad?" She teased.

"I've never been more ready. I was made to be father to your kids." He smiled, his fingers moving over her tummy. She took a moment to take in his words, and cleared her throat to find her voice.

"And what about a regular old husband?" she asked, pulling a ring from her lap, making sure it was visible to him. He stilled his fingers on her stomach, staring at the Tungsten, shaped like a lug nut. He couldn't help but to laugh at the thought of a band he would surely wear on his left hand for the rest of his life. He pulled her back into his chest, folding her in his arms as he brought his head down near her ear.

"You think of everything? Don't you?" he asked.

"Well that's the thing about a good relationship. I have to keep you guessing. Never a dull moment."

"Letty, you don't do dull in your sleep." He smiled. "And the answer to your question is I was made to be that for you. Yes!"

She turned into his arms, allowing him to hold her up like a child he was cradling.

"Yea?" she asked, wanting to confirm.

"What? You think I'd turn you down? Get outta here!" he chastised before kissing her passionately.

TBC…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay people…one more chapter! I'm gonna be honest…it may take me a minute to get that out because I have to change some things! These last two chapters sort of messed up the final chapter I'd written so now I gotta brainstorm my way out of it! I will try to make it as long and as satisfying as possible, people! I will confess…I'm not too keen on a wedding scene..too much hoopla…description, etc! I just don't know if I have the patience to do it!**

**Just know I'm trying to work stuff out to make sure you guys are happy with the ending!**


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N:**_ So...I know its been a while...I know you guys have been waiting! Here is the conclusion to Long Way Down! Hope you enjoy! Pure Mush!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last Time:<em>**

_"And what about a regular old husband?" she asked, pulling a ring from her lap, making sure it was visible to him. He stilled his fingers on her stomach, staring at the Tungsten, shaped like a lug nut. He couldn't help but to laugh at the thought of a band he would surely wear on his left hand for the rest of his life. He pulled her back into his chest, folding her in his arms as he brought his head down near her ear._

_"You think of everything? Don't you?" he asked._

_"Well that's the thing about a good relationship. I have to keep you guessing. Never a dull moment."_

_"Letty, you don't do dull in your sleep." He smiled. "And the answer to your question is I was made to be that for you. Yes!"_

_She turned into his arms, allowing him to hold her up like a child he was cradling._

_"Yea?" she asked, wanting to confirm._

_"What? You think I'd turn you down? Get outta here!" he chastised before kissing her passionately._

* * *

><p><em>6 Months Later <em>

"Wake up wife." Dom whispered into Letty's ear as she lay on her side, facing away from him.

When she didn't stir, he leaned down and kissed her cheek, then trailed his mouth to her ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth.

She moaned low in her throat and turned over onto her back, not bothering to open her eyes as she pulled Dom down and on top of her.

"Good morning, Husband." She whimpered, her body becoming instantly aroused as he touched her while their tongues danced erotically inside of each other's mouths.

"We can't stay in bed this morning." He interrupted, pulling back to stop the passion he was already building at lightning speed.

"We always stay in bed in the morning these days, Dom." She reminded, opening her legs wide and pushing his pants past his hips.

"Believe me, I want to do what you want to do, but we can't this morning. We have some place we have to be." He disclosed, pulling back to pull his pants back up.

"Well this is a first." She deadpanned, looking into his eyes as he began to chuckle.

"And definitely a last. I don't make a habit of not giving my woman what she wants. This is the one and only exception. I promise to make it up to you, tenfold."

"Fine. Leave the pregnant lady horny and frustrated. What is this exception and where is our son? I don't hear things breaking or feet running. It's too quiet."

"He's with his Aunt Mia and Uncle Brian." He smiled, grabbing her hands and pulling her into a sitting position.

"Thanks. Okay, so you got rid of AC and you won't have sex with me? What's the deal?" She asked, looking around the room in question.

"Well, the baby is due in 2 months and I know this last trimester has been kicking your butt. I want me and you to spend some time together concentrating on us. We're about to expand this family and things are going to get hectic. I want to spoil you before that happens."

"Ummm, so you're whisking me away for the weekend?"

"More like for the week. We're going on a Baby-moon. Your bags have been packed already. I even took the liberty of picking up a few things I want to see this body in." He smirked.

"Well, I don't want to disappoint. Let me shower and throw on some clothes and we're out of here."

* * *

><p><em>Hours Later<em>

Once inside the hotel suite, he tipped the doorman as he carried their bags into their room while Letty went straight to the phone to order room service.

"I'm hungry." She sighed, dialing the number. After placing her order, she finally took a moment to look around the room and took notice of the beautiful décor and the spa tub in the bathroom.

She walked into the room Dom had disappeared to and noted the plush bed they would be sharing as well as the amazing view of the ocean.

"This is heaven." She sighed, with a smile gracing her face.

"That's the idea, baby. Did you order food?"

"You know I did."

"How long they say it would take?"

"About 30 minutes."

"That will do. Come here." He instructed, sitting on the edge of the bed, toeing off his shoes as she smiled wickedly at him as her feet carried her towards him.

"You gonna make up for this morning?"

"Yep."

"Good." She snickered, pulling her gray sweats past her hips and onto the floor.

* * *

><p><em>Later that Evening<em>

"Do you know why I love you?" Letty groaned as she rested her head on her arms as Dom's oiled hands caressed into her flesh.

"Because of my muscles and my sexy voice." He joked.

"Yup, that's it." She sighed as he began to chuckle behind her. "This feels like heaven."

"I made Brian take a three day massage class with me. They teach the basics. I figured we could feel around for the rest." He smiled, leaning down to place a kiss to her bare back.

"Remind me to send Brian a thank-you card. This is doing wonders for my back aches."

"That's the idea. Turn over." He instructed, helping her sit up so he could readjust the pillows so she could lie flat.

"You sure you want me to keep the bikini top on, Dom?" She asked coyly, batting her eyelashes in a way that was completely un-Letty-like which made the both of them laugh.

"I'm never opposed to looking at your breast, Let. But if you want this to stay a massage as long as possible, its best to keep it on.

"You've been at it for like 30 minutes Dom." She reasoned, allowing him to help her rest on her back as he turned away to oil his hands. "And your pants have been tented the entire time we've been here."

"This is about you, Letty." He smiled, grabbing her feet and bringing them to his mouth to place kisses to the bottoms.

"Okay, so what if I say I'm over the massage and I want you instead." She challenged, watching as a smirk slid over his face.

"I'd say I knew that 30 minutes ago when your bikini bottoms were damp in the middle."

"So you're teasing me?"

"No. I'm helping you. It's going to feel really good when I give it to you." He promised as his large hands slid up the slippery skin of her calves to the backs of her knees.

Her breath hitched when he pushed her knees back towards her as she watched as he gazed between her legs at the dampened material.

"Yea, it's going to feel really good." He assured, bringing her legs back down to lay on the table.

He allowed his hands to slide up one thigh, one of his hands in the inside and one on the outside as he pressed into her flesh.

"Your skin is so soft, baby." He complimented as he listened to her breathing change.

He allowed his hands to get dangerously close to her nether regions and pulled away just in time to hear her whine her disapproval.

"Be patient baby. I promise I'll make it better." He purred, his own resolve beginning to crumble as he took in the way her breast were pressing against the bikini top punishingly with each breath she took.

After he was done massaging the opposite leg, he let his hands run up the sides of her hips as he hooked his fingers into her bottoms and pulled them away, noticing the way the center of the material clung to her dripping core until the very last second.

He swallowed in hunger as he watched her legs fall open instinctually as she brought her arm up positioning it behind her head.

He ran his fingertips between her legs, careful to avoid the center of her body before running his hands over his unborn child.

"My baby." He smiled, caressing her stomach as her hand came to cover his. He continued caressing her stomach and then her sides before moving towards her breast.

He bent his head and kissed her taut belly before moving around the table and around to stand by her head.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and began kneading the flesh gently as her eyes slid closed in relaxation.

"Your hands are amazing." She gasped, her breathing becoming deep and then shallow.

"Lucky for you they're yours for life. We can do this every day, forever if you say the words." He reminded, watching as a smile curved her lips.

"Be careful what you wish for, Dom."

He didn't reply, instead he took more oil and poured it over her naked breast and allowed his hands to rub the liquid into her heated skin before he began groping and squeezing at the flesh. He continued to massage her body as he rubbed her hardened nipples between his fingers before bending over her body to kiss then suck the peaks into his warm mouth.

"Dom…" She moaned as her hand held his head to her as he nursed at her peaks.

As he pulled away, he could feel her hand rubbing him through his pajama pants and he had to pull away before this ended before he was ready.

"Just relax. We have a ways to go." He admitted, grabbing the oil and walking back to the foot of the table.

He grabbed her under her knees, this time pulling her towards him until her butt was on the edge of the table and he spread her legs and bent her knees back towards her.

He smirked to himself when he realized the oil wouldn't be necessary and instead of use his hand on her, he bent his head and gave her one slow lick.

"Yeeees." She hissed, as her tongue licked across her top lip before she bit her bottom one at the feel of him finally paying her attention where she needed it most.

He pulled back and began caressing her outer mounds, pressing into the flesh of her vagina and squeezing and releasing the skin as she moaned above him.

He dipped his fingers into her center and used it to lubricate his finger as she rubbed at her bud, causing her to arch into him.

"More." She begged, her head moving back and forth as she tried to reign in her desire and hold out as he instructed.

He knew she was beyond her point of patience. One thing he noticed with pregnancy was that she was hornier than normal, which said a lot for Letty. She was always wet and always wanting him and she was not tolerant. If he didn't play this right, he was going to have things go very wrong.

"You know I love being inside you Letty. But with my baby in your belly, the feeling is fucking euphoric. You're always drenched between your thighs. I can't lick it up fast enough." He drawled, bending his head to place a kiss to her weeping center.

"Don't fucking tease me, Dominic." She moaned.

"I'm not teasing, baby. I'm talking to you."

"Less talk, more action."

"Look at you. You're so impatient. I can't even say all the nasty shit in your ear you used to love to hear." He half chuckled.

"Say that shit when you're inside me, Dom." She hissed, feeling him slide two fingers inside of her, twisting them as he rubbed her belly.

"Shit!" she moaned, laying open to him as he worked his fingers in and out of her.

"I love you, Let."

"Love you too, baby." She sighed as he withdrew his fingers and began rubbing her slit lightly before bringing his fingers up to tease her bud.

"You gonna give me more babies?" He asked, watching as a smile graced her face while her eyes remained shut.

"Unfair to ask me that in the position you have me in."

"Is it?" He asked, bending his mouth to take a deep, slow lick before her sucked at her.

She didn't say anything

She couldn't

When he didn't pull away from her, her body began to convulse as he pushed his tongue inside of her, wiggling it, teasing and massaging against her walls.

As he felt her orgasm against his mouth, he reached up and grabbed at her nipples, rolling them gently between his fingers as she arched into him, locking her knees against his head.

He allowed her to thrust herself against his face as a scream erupted from her mouth, satisfying the predator in him.

He released her nipples and hooked his hands on her thighs and pried her legs apart, releasing his head so he could pull back and look at her.

"Good girl." He smirked, licking his lips as he looked down at her flushed body. He reached over and grabbed a towel, wiping his face off as he grabbed her hands to help her into a sitting position.

He cupped her face as he brought his lips to hers, kissing her slow and sensuous as her hands pushed his pants past his hips.

"You taste good." He murmured into her lips as her tongue licked across his teeth before pushing into his mouth.

"I want you, inside me." She whimpered as he hooked his arms under her thighs and lifted her into his arms.

She circled his neck as he bypassed the bed, instead carrying her out onto their private balcony. He sat on a plush chase with her in his lap as he kissed her soundly, helping her lift herself so he could slide him member into her slick folds.

"Finally." She gasped, as he lay flat with his arms behind his head, wanting to watch her pleasure herself over him.

The sun was setting over the horizon, making the sky a hue of pinks and oranges and he found himself falling in love with her all over again.

Letty dropped her head backwards as she began rising and falling in his lap, her rhythm earning a solid slap every time she fell over him.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world." Dom admitted softly, watching as his words caused a knowing smile to slide over her face before she brought her fingers to her mouth.

"You always start that poetic shit when I'm riding you." She smirked.

"Keep riding." He chastised, causing her to snicker as she felt a sting from his hand slapping her ass.

She took that as her opportunity to slam down in him harder, watching as his teeth clenched as she pounded into his pelvis causing her own pleasure to heighten.

She began feeling the tingling in her groin, alerting her that her orgasm was on its way and growled when Dom's hands caught her hips, stilling her motions.

"Not with my baby inside you. Too hard, Letty." He warned, causing her to swat his hands away as she resumed her rhythm.

"Don't start that shit with me. I'm too close, Dom."

He didn't bother trying to stop her again. As she came apart over him, he realized watching his wife orgasm was the most fascinating thing on the planet.

As she came down, he switched their positions so they were laying on their sides as he lifted her leg and pushed himself back inside of her.

They set a lethargic rhythm, easing in and out of her as she mewled into the cushions.

"Life's gonna be good, Let." He smiled, thrusting in and out of her as they stared into the sky.

"Life's already good." She corrected, placing her hand over his as it spanned her protruding belly.

He placed a kiss to the back of her neck, then down her shoulder as he continued moving in and out of her.

She lay there, hyper aroused and felt herself pant through a gentle orgasm, her walls fluttering around his member as he continued his movements.

"Are you sore yet?" He wondered as his hand dipped down to rub her clit, causing her to hiss into the evening.

"No, I'm just really wet." She answered, listening to his soft chuckle behind her.

"That I can feel. I wanna lay here, doing this with you, until we can't take it anymore. This is beautiful. You're beautiful." He explained, causing her to take a deep sigh.

She knew when he went slow, he could last hours. She wasn't sure if her hormones would allow her to make it, but she was damn sure gonna try.

"Okay." She answered, relaxing into his embrace as he continued to thrust.

* * *

><p><em>Month Later<em>

Dom stood in the garage with Letty, looking at her in pure lust. Her tan legs were glistening in the African heat, and her hair was in wild disarray.

Her breast, now fuller and at least two cup sizes bigger were pressing forcefully against the confines of her wife beater and her stomach, protecting their baby was extended. She held a wrench in one hand, grease staining her hands and cloths.

"Stop staring at my boobs." She admonished, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Can't help it. Do you think they'll stay like that?" he asked.

"Probably not. They didn't with Adriel. When I woke up, I was back to normal as soon as I stopped nursing."

She put the wrench down and fished for another tool in the drawer. Finding the one she wanted, she turned her eyes back to him.

"Are you prepared for the 6 weeks after Junior here makes an appearance?" She smiled, knowing that he was going to be in pure hell. He snorted at her, oogling her breast again.

"I waited years to be inside you. I can wait 6 weeks."

"Famous last words." She laughed, "You've been pretty one track-minded lately."

"I'm always one track minded with you. I will admit, I didn't think that you being pregnant would turn me into such a nympho."

"_Turn_ you into a nympho? That's funny." She chuckled, turning from him and walking towards the car she was messing with.

"Look who's talking? You can't get out of bed these days without me getting you off." He teased.

"Hormones!" was all she replied back as she went back to work under the car's hood.

Before Dom could reply, Adriel crashed into the garage, running straight for his mom and grunting when he ran into her legs, burying his face into her.

"Mom! Mom!" He chanted excitedly. She pulled her head from underneath the hood and reached down with the brightest smile Dom had ever seen.

"Hi baby." She said excitedly, kissing him all over his face as he squealed.

"Baby comes today?" he asked her, and she sighed. Poor kid was so excited to have a brother or sister and he wanted to know every few days if the newest edition was making an appearance.

"Not today, Adriel. Soon. Were you playing with Auntie Mia and Jessie?" she asked, adjusting him to her hip as they walked past Dom and out of the garage.

"Yes, but I want new baby, now, Mommy." He said sadly. Dom looked at his son behind Letty's back and gave him a stern look. He motioned with his fingers under his chin for AC to pick his face up and kiss Letty's cheek. The little boy obeyed, and Dom smiled, giving him a thumbs up as AC threw his arms around his mother's neck, smiling at his Dad.

'That's my boy', Dom thought, as he followed them out onto the beach.

Rosa and Nico were visiting from Brazil and sat on the beach across from Mia and Jessie. The two women were busy chatting in Portuguese, a language neither he nor Letty had picked up, so he had no clue what they were talking about when he approached.

"Hey ladies. Looks like one got away." Dom gestured to AC who was still getting kisses all over from his mom as the two laughed.

"Your kid has NOS in his diaper, Dom. He's so damn fast we can't stop him when he has his mind set on something." Mia smiled.

"AC! You have to listen when Aunt Mia says something to you." Dom chastised, causing Letty to pull him back so she could look into his face.

"That's right. You never run off from her. Got it?" She said sternly and he nodded his head, tears welling in his eyes.

"I in trouble, Mommy?" he asked, his lip quivering. Dom gave him the stern look again, gesturing to his chin, lifting it in the air.

"No, baby. But you have to listen to Aunt Mia. If something happens, Tia Mia will be sad. Do you understand?" she asked. He nodded his head in understanding and turned to look at his Aunt.

"I sowry, Tia Mia." He offered, kicking to get down from Letty's arms. Once on his feet, he ran full speed into Mia's arms, kissing her to make up.

"Thank you, Adriel. I love you." She smiled warmly into his eyes. He nodded, kissing her again.

"Baby not come today." He informed, running over to play with Nico.

The adults laughed, watching the two tikes play in the sand, working together in perfect harmony.

"So, you ready for the labor this go around?" Mia teased, looking up at Letty. She was almost 8 months pregnant and as active as ever. She got up every day with Adriel and Jessie, and took them to the ocean. She made lunch for the family every day and she snuck onto the garage every afternoon to fiddle around with their cars.

"I can take it." She smiled, grabbing Dom's hand and squeezing it.

"You say that now. When something the size of a watermelon starts pushing out something the size of a…"

"Mia!" Dom yelled, shaking his head 'no'. "We get it. No need for the visual."

"Why not? It was you saying 'I want to have another one. I wanna take care of you when you're like that.' Right?" she poked.

"And I meant it. But I don't need Mia trying to scare you." He explained, causing all women to turn and look at him incredulously.

"What?" he asked.

"Scare me? We'll see who's scared when the party starts." Letty cautioned, causing Rosa and Mia to laugh behind her.

"What's the worst that could happen?" he asked, hunching his shoulders.

* * *

><p><em>1 Month Later<em>

"I think I'm gonna pass out!" Dom cringed, looking at the area between Letty's spread legs as the midwife coached her as another contraction subsided.

"Dom, get over there and hold her hand!" He heard Mia yell forcibly, pulling Brian through the door as they left the two with the midwife. Letty was sweaty and crazy with pain as her chest heaved in exhaustion from the last contraction.

When he'd wanted more kids, it never crossed his mind that he'd put her in so much pain. He felt terribly for it; the last thing he wanted his wife to feel at his hands was unwanted pain.

"Dominic? Can you please?" she gasped, reaching for him weakly. Letty had been in labor for 6 hours already and she wanted this kid out already. She realized that had she been awake for Adriel's birth, baby number two would have been off the table.

She sighed into relaxation when his hand connected with hers, breathing deeply in support.

"You're doing really good baby. I'm so proud of you." He complimented, kissing the back of her hand.

"I love you, but I really hate you for doing this to me."

"I'm sorry. But it'll be so worth it when the baby's here."

"Okay Letty, when you feel the next contraction, you have to give me a good push!" The midwife instructed, gesturing for Dominic to help hold one of Letty's legs back.

When the next one hit her, she pushed with all her might and when she pushed the time after that, she heard strangled cries of her baby fill the air.

"It's a boy!" The woman gushed, busying herself with preparing the baby as Dom stared in complete awe.

"Oh my God!" he whispered, his mouth wide open as tears rushed to his eyes. He was frozen in place, watching as the woman cleaned his son, who was wailing with what sounded to be a great set of lungs.

"Is he okay?" Letty asked exhausted. Dom turned to Letty quickly, remembering that she was the most incredible person in his world and smiled, tears spilling over his cheeks.

"He's perfect, Letty. He's so goddamn perfect I don't know what to do with myself. You did a good job." He promised, watching as her exhausted face turned into a happy one.

The midwife brought their son to them, bundled in a blanket and lay him on Letty's chest.

"Hi baby. I'm your mommy." She cooed, nuzzling the baby softly. Dom watched on in complete admiration, noting how his son immediately responded to his mother's voice. The midwife picked him up, handing him to Dom, shooing them into a corner, as she prepared to deliver the after tuShe j ,n,j

When it was all over, he watched Letty nurse their son for the first time in complete awe. She was crying and he couldn't figure out if it was hormones, the occasion or something else.

"Those better be happy tears." He smiled, wiping her cheeks before bending to kiss her.

"It's just so different. I missed all this the first time. I didn't have you or the memories or the honor to be able to do this."

"Well, we'll be there the whole way this time. It's gonna be fun." He smiled, turning to the door as they heard a knock.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but someone would not stop trying to get in here."

"Baby come today, mom?" AC asked, speeding his way into the room as his father scooped him up.

"Yes AC, baby came today." Letty smiled, leaning over and kissing her first born.

She watched Adriel's eyes light up as he understood her words.

"Baby." He whispered, causing Dom to laugh as he brought him closer to look at his brother's sleeping face.

"Now it's you, Jesse, Nico and Demitri."

"Big brother, dad?" He wondered, looking at his father for clarification.

"Yes, AC, you're the big brother." He smiled and watched as Adriel leaned over and planted a big wet kiss on his baby brother's face.

"I'n going go tell Jesse." He beamed, sliding out of his father's arms and running back to Mia who was looking at the entire situation with tears in her eyes.

"You okay there, Mia?" Letty asked, looking up from her suckling son to Mia's face.

"Yea, I'm fine. It's just that sometimes I still can't believe it. I wanted this so badly for my brother. I'm fine." She smiled, scooping Adriel into her arms and walking back out of the room.

"How is that I'm the one that just had the baby and Mia is in tears?" Letty joked, watching the slow smile blossom onto his face.

"That's Mia, Let. I can tell you one thing; I've never seen anything more beautiful than what I'm looking at right now."

"Now you're going to get started," She laughed, "Maybe it's a Toretto thing."

"Maybe." He smiled.

* * *

><p><em>4 Weeks Later<em>

Dom walked back up his driveway to the front door carrying mail as he thumbed through it, sorting junk and bills.

One envelope stood out and he grabbed at it and read it, turning it over in his hand.

Walking into the house, he smiled when he came upon Letty, covered in both their boys, all three asleep on the couch. She was exhausted. They'd done their best to prepare AC for his brother, but it had done nothing for AC wanting to be in his brother's presence.

At first, they'd expected him to want to have all of Letty's attention, but that was only partially true. True he wanted attention, but it was his little brother's that he was fascinated with.

So as it went, wherever baby Demitri went, so did Adriel.

That meant that instead of them being able to trade off on kids, it was usually the entire family together, or one of them with the two.

Sighing he took a seat and opened the envelope and read the contents, laughing gently to himself.

Sitting the card on the coffee table, he made his way over to his family and slid himself next to Letty and the boys, grabbing AC to give Letty breathing room.

"Thank you." She croaked out, shifting her body on the chaise to accommodate Dom's physique.

"You want me to take Demitri?" He asked, rubbing AC's back as he continued to nap.

"Yea, put him down in his bassinet, AC in his room and then you come lay with me." She sighed as Dominic walked AC up the stairs and to his bedroom, laying him down for the remainder of his sleep.

When he returned, he lifted Demitri and kissed his pudgy cheek before laying him in the bassinet a few feet from the couch.

As he lowered himself back to the couch, Letty immediately rolled into him, burrowing into his side and threw her leg over his.

"A few minutes of alone time." She muffled into his chest as his hands rubbed up and down her back.

"Yea. How are you feeling?" He asked softly as he lifted her head and opened her eyes to look at him.

"Tired. But I miss you." She smiled leaning up to kiss his lips softly. "I knew we only have two more weeks, but I was thinking maybe we could improvise."

Dom began to laugh knowingly, understanding where this conversation had gone.

"You're practically sleep walking, Letty. Believe me, I know you want some, but it's probably best if you don't get none." He laughed, squirming when he felt her pinch his sides.

"Your sons are wearing me out. I won't deny that, but I miss my husband. I need some quality time. Who's the card from?"

"Monica and I seem to remember someone telling me that I was the one that wouldn't make it past the 6 weeks." He reminded, sitting up to pull her pants down her legs.

"That's only because I took care of you in other ways after I left the hospital." She retorted, causing him to smirk.

"You saying I haven't been returning the favor?"

"Nope, just wanted to make sure you remembered that." She sighed as she felt his mouth on her.

"I could never forget."

"Can you use your fingers?"

"No."

"Dom!"

"Doctor said no sex for 6 weeks."

"I know my body."

"I'm new to this. I'm not gonna hurt you and make it 8 weeks." He finalized.

"But…"

"Shh. You won't even notice." He promised as he put his mouth back on her, licking and slurping at her as she moaned above him.

"God! You get me up so high." She groaned, as he pulled away and rubbed at her opening, smearing her juices all over her.

"Yea, I know. And it's a long way down." He murmured, dipping his head back to lick at her.

She didn't speak. Instead she realized as best she could and allowed him to pleasure her.

She felt the familiar sensation of her pleasure building and reached her hands down, positioning them on either side of his head.

Her hips were moving against his face and she was almost there when there was a loud wail that cut through the air, immediately snapping her out of pleasure.

She almost growled when Dom immediately pulled away from her, licking his lips and then wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he walked over to Demitri's bassinet and picked up the crying boy.

"To be a parent." She huffed, averting her eyes to her husband. "I love you, Dom." She yawned as he brought his son to his chest and rubbed, calming the screaming infant.

"I love you too, baby."

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>It is finished...so...if you've been wondering where MmmSuite and I are, we started our own sitecommunity allthingsdotty . yuku .com! We'd love to see you reviewers there! We've already posted new stuff and we'd love your feedback! Read the Public forum posts and if you're down, join!**

**Goodbye FF . Net ! Hope to see you there!**


End file.
